Pursuit of happiness
by Kathexia-Castiel156
Summary: SUITE DE IN SEARCH OF HAPPINESS! La famille Winchester a trouvé la clé du bonheur et ne compte pas la lâcher.. Mais entre les problèmes d'adolescence et de mediumnité de Joy .. Cela n'est pas toujours facile! Mais heureusement Sam veille au grain..
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi!_**

 ** _Comme promis voila la suite des aventures de la famille Winchester..Nous les retrouvons 9 ans plus tard. Joy est maintenant âgée de 16 ans et doit gérer ses études , ses amours , ses amis , ses ennuis ainsi que ses dons.._**

 ** _J'espère_** ** _que cette suite vous plaira , bonne lecture!_**

* * *

Dean s'éveilla doucement, il ouvrit les yeux paresseusement. Il tourna la tête et sourit en voyant Castiel couché sur lui , le bras enroulé autour de son ventre. Il lui caressa le bras avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

Il regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était temps de se lever. Il devait conduire Joy à l'école et aller travailler au garage. Il passa sa main valide dans les cheveux de son mari et essaya de le réveiller avec délicatesse.

\- Cas.. Allez marmotte on se réveille..

Il rit lorsque Castiel grogna dans son sommeil et se réinstalla contre lui. Il lui caressa les cheveux et joua avec son oreille.

\- Cas.. Joy nous attend...

\- Je suis crevé.. chouina-t-il.

\- Si tu m'avais pas chauffé toute la nuit on en serait pas là.. se moqua-t-il.

\- Comme si tu t'en plaignais.. s'offusqua-t-il.

\- Oh non je me plains pas..

Castiel maintenant complètement réveillé , s'appuya sur ses mains , observant l'homme qu'il aimait. Il lui sourit doucement avant de l'embrasser avec douceur. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement avant que Castiel ne l'enjambe pour se lever.

Il le vit enfiler un boxer ainsi qu'un t-shirt avant de quitter la pièce. Dean éjecta la couverture et suivit le mouvement quelques minutes plus tard. Il descendit les escaliers tout en baillant , ils devraient vraiment dormir ce soir. Il n'avait plus l'âge de batifoler toute la nuit!

Il donna une caresse à Asia qui était assise à coté de sa fille. Il enleva le casque que Joy avait sur la tête et l'embrassa sur la tête tout en lui glissant un bonjour. La jeune fille avait pris la mauvaise habitude de se visser son casque sur la tête dès son réveil.

Castiel l'avait un peu rabroué mais avait fini par la laisser faire. Joy était une enfant très nerveuse et ces visions lui vrillait la tête et la musique était la seule choses qui la calmait. Dean rejoignit son homme et se glissa derrière lui alors qu'il faisait le café.

Il l'encercla de ses bras et le colla quand il prit des tasses dans l'armoire. Il sourit quand il sentit son bébé le serrer à son tour , Joy posa sa tête contre ses omoplates. Il se rappelait très bien qu'elle faisait tous le temps cela quand elle était petite.

Elle prenait son dos comme un oreiller et s'était endormie de nombreuses fois dans le divan avec cette position. Sa petite fille avait bien grandi à présent , a seulement 16 ans elle mesurait déjà 1m65... Elle était bien partie pour le dépasser , à son grand désarroi..

\- Dis ma puce.. Parrain m'a demandé si cela ne te dérangeait pas de prendre Liam après l'école.

Liam était le neveux de Joy et du couple. La jeune enfant seulement âgée de 12 ans avait sauté de joie en apprenant que son parrain allait avoir un garçon et qu'il voulait qu'elle soit la marraine. Elle avait tout de suite accepté et se prenait toujours une joie de s'occuper du bambin de 4 ans.

\- Non bien sur que non! Je le prendrais après les cours.

\- Il viendra le rechercher à 17 h..

\- D'accord..

Joy glissa un bisou sur sa joue avant de mettre son bol dans le lave vaisselle. Joy monta à l'étage suivie de près par la chienne , Dean ricana en la voyant se précipiter à ces cotés. Ces deux là étaient inséparables depuis des années.

Il accepta le croissant que Castiel lui tendit et le prit en bouche. Castiel s'installa à table tout en touillant son café , il croqua dans son toast. Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement puis remirent tout en place. Ils montèrent ensuite à l'étage pour s'habiller.

Ils enfilèrent leurs habits dans la chambre puis partirent tous les deux vers la salle de bain. Ils trouvèrent Joy en train de se faire une queue de cheval. Dean chopa leur brosse à dents et les tendit à Castiel et Joy. Ils se brossèrent les dents et Dean fit des grimaces pour faire rire sa fille.

Elle fut la première à être prête et partit préparer ses cours. Quand elle eut fini elle descendit au rez de chaussée , attendant ses deux papas. Dean regarda son homme tenter de se coiffer un tant soit peu , il l'ennuya en remettant ces cheveux en batailles.

\- Dean arrête.. râla-t-il.

\- Toi arrêtes.. Je te préfère comme ça.. sourit-il avant de l'embrasser chastement.

Ils rejoignirent leur fille , qui les attendaient le casque sur sa tête. Elle enfila sa veste et embrassa son chien avant de sortir pour s'installer dans l'Impala. Castiel mit sa veste et tendit celle de Dean.

Dean ferma la porte à clés et se dirigea vers son bébé. Il prit place derrière le volant et sourit à Castiel qui s'assit à coté de lui. Il enclencha la radio et écouta les nouvelles tout en démarrant. Il mit en place son rétroviseur et fit un clin d'œil à sa fille avant de s'engager dans la voie.

Il fut soulagé de ne pas subir de trafic. Il arriva rapidement au lycée de sa fille , elle les remercia avant de leur déposer un bisou sur leur joues.

\- Bonne journée ma puce.. souhaita Castiel.

\- Bonne journée à toi aussi Daddy.. Je vous aimes..dit-elle en sortant.

\- Nous aussi! répondit Dean.

Joy leur fit un signe de main avant de mettre son sac sur son épaule. Dean la regarda rejoindre Madison et Jeremia , il sentit son cœur se gonfler d'amour lorsque sa fille rigola avec ces deux amies.

Il serra la main de Castiel qui se trouvait sur sa cuisse et démarra. Il déposa l'homme qu'il aimait à son travail. Le professeur l'embrassa longuement avant de quitter l'Impala.

\- A ce soir.. Je t'aime!

\- Je t'aime aussi Cas.

Il le regarda rentrer dans le bâtiment universitaire avant de se diriger vers son garage. Il salua ses collègues avant d'aller se changer en tenue de travail. Il partit se faire un café.

Il but d'une traite son expresso puis sortit de la salle de repos. Il prit son courage à deux mains et rejoignit Maxime devant une Camaro. Il écouta le jeune mécanicien lui expliquer le problème et lui demanda une clé de 12.

Il prit appui contre le coin du capot et regarda son apprenti écouter son conseil. Il tapota sur l'épaule de son protégé et sourit lorsque le jeune mécano rit en entendant cette voiture de collection ronronner..

Parfois il ne réalisait pas la chance qu'il avait d'avoir cette vie. Il pensait parfois que ce n'était qu'un beau rêve , qui un jour prendrait fin. Il s'était déjà réveille en plein milieu de la nuit , couvert de sueur. Castiel se levait alors et le consolait. Il le rassurait en disant que tout ceci était bien réel.

Dean aquiescait et le prenait contre lui. Il avait souvent du mal à se rendormir après ces cauchemars , alors il se faufilait hors du lit. Il partait dans la chambre de sa fille et la regardait dormir. Il lui caressait doucement les cheveux avant de sortir de la pièce. Castiel le retrouvait alors couché dans le divan , la télévision ouverte.

Le Winchester avait à chaque fois peur que quelque chose leur tombe dessus. Il s'était longuement confié à Sam sur ce sujet , son cadet l'avait écouté de longues heures durant.

\- Ne crains rien Dean..Je veille sur vous.

Dean l'enlaçait alors et écoutait les paroles réconfortantes de son sursauta lorsque Maxime lui tapota le bras.

\- Boss? Vous allez bien?

\- Tout va bien Max merci!

Le blond lui sourit puis ferma le capot. Dean hocha la tête , oui tout ne pouvait pas mieux aller! Il n'échangerait sa vie pour rien au monde.

* * *

 _ **Alors qu'avez vous pensé de ce premier chapitre?**_

 _ **A bientot!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonjour à toutes et tous..**_

 _ **Merci à toutes et a tous pour vos reviews**_

 _ **Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

Joy rangea ses livres dans son casier. Elle souffla en entendant Madame Kennedy lui supplier encore une fois d'aller trouver son fils. Elle mit ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles et régla le volume assez fort pour ne plus entendre la revenante se plaindre.

Elle prit sa farde et la mit dans sa mallette. Elle la ferma puis se mit en route, elle se dirigea vers la sortie. Et ne fit aucune remarque lorsque Linda , la capitaine des pom-pom girls la poussa dans le couloir.

Elle changea de chanson et mit une chanson de sa chanteuse préférée. Elle fredonna les paroles tout en sortant du bâtiment scolaire. Elle partit en direction de l'école maternelle et attendit patiemment que les portes s'ouvrent.

Elle rentra et enleva son casque. Elle le mit vite fait dans son sac et patienta. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle vit son neveu sortir de l'école. Il la repéra de suite et courut pour la rejoindre.

Elle l'attrapa dans ses bras et il la serra très fort. Elle lui caressa le dos alors qu'il lui faisait un bisou sur la joue.

\- Marraine! Je suis trop content que tu sois venu me chercher!

\- Moi aussi mon petit loup..

Elle le posa par terre et elle lui prit la main. Elle l'écouta raconter sa journée et lui posa de nombreuses questions pour lui montrer qu'elle s'intéressait. Elle l'amena devant l'arrêt de bus et ils s'assirent sur le banc pour attendre le bus.

Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard , ils prirent place.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire Marraine? demanda le petit garçon.

\- Vu qu'il fait encore beau je me suis dit qu'on pouvait aller manger une glace et pourquoi pas aller au parc , ca te tente?

\- Oh oui alors.. s'excita Liam

\- D'accord.. Bon on va déposer nos affaires à la maison puis on file d'accord?

Le petit aux cheveux noirs hocha vivement la tête pour montrer son contentement. Ils arrivèrent non loin de la maison , elle le prit dans ses bras pour descendre puis mit la tornade par terre.

Comme prévu , ils déposèrent leurs affaires dans l'entrée avant de ressortir pour se diriger au parc. Joy paya les glaces puis laissa son neveu jouer dans la plaine de jeux du parc. Elle envoya un message à son parrain pour le prévenir d'où ils étaient.

Joy prit rapidement son casque lorsqu'elle vit un homme la regarder fixement. Elle souffla tout en enclenchant AC/DC , elle prit rapidement un médicament sentant une migraine lui détruire la tête.

Ses dons prenaient de plus en plus de place. Contrairement à avant elle pouvait avoir des visions n'importe quand et plus seulement lorsqu'elle dormait. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas des prémonitions tous les soirs ni tous les jours..

Elle avait contribué à des nombreuses enquêtes policières , elle avait aidé à retrouver une dizaine de personnes disparues mais elle gardait l'anonymat. Elle pouvait aussi voir des revenants et les aidait.. Mais ces visions pouvaient être très douloureuse et l'adolescente avait toujours de quoi se soulager , comme des médicaments ou de la musique..

Elle avait vraiment du mal parfois de gérer toutes ces capacités. On la trouvait bizarre à l'école et se faire des amis étaient compliqué. Peu de personnes étaient au courant de ses pouvoirs.. Et elle espérait garder ce secret le plus longtemps possible.

Elle souffla avant d'appeler Liam , il était l'heure de rentrer.

Ils firent la course et arrivèrent une demi heure avant que le papa du bambin vienne le chercher. Elle joua a Uno en attendant l'agent immobilier , qui arriva une demi heure plus tard.

Le papa rentra dans la maison et les rejoignit dans le salon. Il donna un bisou sur la tête de Joy avant de prendre son fils dans ses bras.

\- Ca été? demanda-t-il à Joy

\- Oui super...

\- Bien alors petit monstre , on va retrouver maman?

Le petit hocha de la tête avant de remuer des pieds pour que son père le lâche. Crowley le mit par terre et il courut chercher ses affaires.

\- _Monkey_ , tu veux que je te dépose à l'église pour ta répet'?

\- Si ca te déranges pas.. sourit-elle.

\- Bien sur que non..

Joy lui sourit avant de lui faire un câlin. Il la prit contre lui et passa une main dans ses cheveux il l'embrassa sur la tête. Liam débarqua dans la pièce , habillé et sa mallette sur le dos.

Joy prit sa veste et prit ses paroles. Depuis maintenant deux ans , elle faisait partie de la chorale de l'église ainsi que celle de l'école. Le chant était devenu un besoin vital pour la jeune fille.

Elle s'était d'abord inscrite dans le cours de chant de son lycée. Elle avait participé à des nombreux concours avec sa classe mais il fallait avouer qu'ils n'étaient pas encore au point..

Ensuite elle avait découvert le groupe de gospel à l'église du quartier. Elle avait eu du mal à s'intégrer dans le groupe , étant la seule personne blanche du groupe. Il n'avait pas voulu la prendre dans leur groupe au début..

La brune avait passé une audition et ils avaient tous été bouche bée par la puissance de sa voix et l'avait recruté chez eux. Elle avait beaucoup évolué en deux ans et elle était maintenant la voix la plus puissante du groupe.

Elle adorait chanter et elle n'arrêtait pas. Ces papas avaient eu un peu de mal à venir à l'église pour venir l'écouter mais ces petits yeux avaient suffit à les craquer.

Tous les dimanches elle et ses chœurs chantaient dans l'église. Elle avait vraiment trouvé sa voie.

Crowley se mit derrière le volant alors que Joy prenait place à coté de lui. Comme promis il la déposa devant l'église.

\- Ton père viendra te rechercher d'accord?

\- D'accord merci!

Elle rentra dans l'église , souriant en entendant ses amis répéter.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Dean salua ses collègues avant de se diriger vers l'Impala , il se mit derrière le volant et démarra doucement. Il partit en direction de l'université , il sortit de l'habitacle et rejoignit son mari sur les marches.

Ils s'embrassèrent doucement avant de se mettre dans la voiture. Dean se mit en route.

\- Ca été ta journée?

\- Crevante et la tienne? demanda Castiel.

Il posa sa main sur sa cuisse alors que Dean changeait de vitesse. Il s'arrêta au feau rouge et se tourna vers le brun.

\- Pareille.. J'ai du bosser sur deux cabriolets aujourd'hui.. Elles m'en ont fait bavé.. souffla-t-il.

\- On va chercher Joy?

\- Oui sa répétition est finie! J'avais pensé qu'on pouvait aller chercher une pizza , ca te va Cas?

\- Oui ca me va.. Je pourrais engloutir n'importe quoi.

Les deux papas arrivèrent rapidement devant l'église. Dean klaxonna pour montrer à sa fille qu'il était là. Elle sortit quelques instants plus tard , elle monta à l'arrière.

Elle embrassa ses deux papas avant de s'attacher.

\- Tout s'est bien passé? posa Castiel.

\- Des hauts et des bas.. répondit la jeune fille.

\- Des visions? Tu n'es pas tombé dans les pommes? s'inquiéta Dean

\- Non pas de visions depuis hier.. Mais Madame Kennedy est encore venue me trouver tout à l'heure.. J'ai pris un médoc j'ai eu une migraine..

\- D'accord.. Ca te dit une pizza?

\- Oh ouais... sourit-il.

Dean répondit à son sourire avant de tourner à gauche. Il regarda son mari et lui prit la main en voyant son regard triste. Il lui caressa le dessus de sa main.

* * *

 ** _Alors qu'avez vous pensé de cette suite?_**

 ** _A bientôt!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hi!_**

 ** _Merci à toutes et tous pour vos reviews. Un personnage qu'on n'a plus vu depuis longtemps va faire son retour et sera de grandes aides pour Joy.. A votre avis c'est qui? :)_**

 ** _Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

Joy embrassa son père tout en descendant de l'Impala. Elle rejoignit ces deux amies et ne porta aucune intention à Linda qui se moqua d'elle en rentrant dans le batiment scolaire.

\- Elle t'emmerdes encore? demanda Madison

\- Ouais toujours mais je m'en fous si elle a son temps à perdre.. souffla-t-elle.

\- C'est qu'une conne.. commenta Jeremia.

\- Qui ca? s'incrusta Alex.

Il encercla ces trois amies et glissa un bisou sur la joue de Joy. Alex était le seul garçon à traîner avec eux , il avait tout de suite assumé le fait qu'il était gay et ne s'en cachait pas. Il était le meilleur ami de Joy depuis des années et ils passaient leur temps ensemble.

Joy avait ri lorsqu'ils avaient craqués sur le même mec. Alex était souvent moqué , même si les mentalités avaient changés les cons étaient toujours là. Et il n'était pas étonnant qu'il se fasse bousculer dans les couloirs alors qu'il parlait tranquillement avec eux.

Joy devait à chaque fois être retenue pour ne pas se bagarrer avec ces emmerdeurs de premières. Alex était la seule personne à être au courant de son don , elle ne l'avait pas dit à ces deux amies. Non pas qu'elle ne leur faisait pas confiance mais elle voulait être normale..

\- Linda répondit Joy.

\- Oh mais ca c'est pas nouveau.. C'est une peste cette fille!

Il se mit au milieu et ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment scolaire. Jeremia , la rousse du groupe les salua pour se diriger vers son cours de biologie alors que Madison allait à son cours de math. Joy et Alex partirent vers leurs cours de sciences sociales.

La matinée se passa tranquillement. Elle faillit trébucher à cause de la co-capitaine des pom-poms girls Trisha. Elle lui jeta un regard noir avant de shooter dans son pied. La métisse râla avant de frotter sa jambe.

Elle partit s'installer dans le fond de la classe et ne vit pas le capitaine de l'équipe de football l'observer. Elle sortit son carnet et continua d'écrire sa chanson. Son regard se perdit dans la cour alors qu'elle tapotait avec son crayon , reproduisant les notes dans sa tête.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'on l'interpella. Elle revint à la réalité et vit que tous les élèves étaient debout pour l'arrivée de Madame Pieterson la prof de géo.

\- Mademoiselle Winchester, nous vous attendons..

\- Pardonnez moi madame.

Elle se leva maladroitement et la géographe leur permit de s'asseoir. L'heure passa assez rapidement et elle fut soulagée d'enfin rejoindre ces amis pour manger. Alors qu'elle venait de finir de manger , Madame Kennedy revint à la charge.

Elle arriva à l'ignorer pendant presque tout le temps de midi. Alex vit sa détresse et essaya de la divertir un maximum. Elle se dirigea vers les toilettes , tous les étudiants la regardaient progresser dans le couloir.

Elle savait que ces amis peinaient a la suivre , mais elle en avait plus que marre!

\- Joy je vous en prie cessez de m'ignorer... Mon fils , j'ai besoin que vous lui parliez encore une fois..

Elle sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour , elle oublia le lieu ou elle se trouvait et des conséquences..

\- J'en ai rien a foutre de vos problèmes.. Votre fils en a rien a foutre que vous soyiez morte , il vous a traite de peau de vache! cria-t-elle.

Elle posa sa main sur sa bouche. Madame Kennedy s'éclipsa la laissant seule dans le couloir , un grand silence se fit avant que tous le monde se mettre à rire aux éclats. Ils la montrèrent tous du doigts , la traitant de tous les noms.

Alex la rejoignit et la prit par le bras pour l'emmener loin de tout cela. Elle était tellement sur les nerfs , qu'elle avait réagi par instinct. Mais elle avait complètement oublié qu'elle était à l'école..

Alors qu'ils allaient sortir , Alex fut poussé dans le couloir par une autre pimbêche du lycée. La pesta ricana tout en s'éloignant , le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de la retenir elle était déjà lancée..

\- Hey..

Elle rattrapa la blonde et la força à se retourner.

\- C'est quoi ton problème!

\- Ton groupe d'amis , vous faites vraiment pitié... se moqua-t-elle en posant ses bras contre elle.

\- Quoi parce qu'on est pas comme toi.. Je préfère être moi qu'être toi!

\- C'est les gays qui te rendent si conne? Non mais franchement personne voudraient de ta vie.. Pas étonnant que tu ressembles à rien tu as même pas de mère.. cracha-t-elle en la poussant.

Joy sentit toute la colère monter. Elle se jeta sur elle et se mit à la gifler , la blonde tomba sur le sol. Elles se mirent à se battre dans le couloir , se tirant les cheveux se frappant avec violence.

Elle se débattit lorsque Alex la releva pour l'éloigner. Du sang coulait de sa bouche et elle avait très mal à la pommette mais l'adrénaline lui enlevait toute douleur physique. Ces mots l'avaient profondément blesser , on ne touchait surtout pas aux gens qu'elle aimait.

Elle sut qu'elle aurait des problèmes en voyant le directeur arriver. Elle fut convoquée dans le bureau et dut s'expliquer devant le directeur. Elle reçut 6 heures de retenues et pareil pour la blonde siliconée.

Elle paniqua lorsque Monsieur James passa un coup de fil à ses papas. Elle venait de passer à l'infirmerie et s'était fait soignée , elle avait un gros bleu sur la pommette gauche ainsi que sa lèvre ouverte.

Elle baissa le regard lorsque ses deux papas arrivèrent. Ils partirent de suite dans le bureau , Joy entendit toute la conversation et elle sursauta lorsqu'ils sortirent de la pièce.

Dean prit place à coté de sa fille alors que Castiel restait debout. Dean posa sa main sur son visage et grimaça en voyant l'hématome sur sa joue. Elle ne put s'empêcher de plaisanter.

\- Ca va si tu voyais dans quel état est l'autre..

\- Ce n'est pas drole Joy.. se facha Castiel.

Joy aurait souri en voyant son père ravaler son sourire mais elle savait que son daddy était en colère.

\- Je suis désolé..

\- Tu peux bien l'être..

\- C'est pas de ma faute! se défendit-elle.

\- Il faut être deux pour se battre Joy! répliqua-t-il.

\- Elle l'avait cherché..

\- La violence ne résout rien!

\- Les mots ne suffisaient plus.. J'en avais marre de ce qu'ils disent sur..

Elle se tut ne continuant pas sa phrase. Elle ne parlait pas vraiment de ses problèmes à l'école.

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit? questionna Dean.

\- Rien..

\- Tu mens aussi bien que ton père.. fit remarquer le mécano.

\- Hey! s'indignèrent-ils.

Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de reprendre son sérieux.

\- Alors?

\- C'est pas important.

\- Tu ne te serais pas battue si c'était sans importance alors? posa Castiel.

\- Elle s'était moquée d'Alex et de vous.. Elle a dit que vous que je n'avais que deux pères je ressemblais à rien!

Elle regretta de leur avoir dit la vérité en voyant le regard de son père s'emplir de tristesse.

\- Je pouvais pas la laisser dire cela alors je l'ai frappée! J'aurais pas du je sais mais..

\- Ca va ne t'inquiète pas j'aurais réagi comme toi.. Mais ton père a raison , la violence ne sert à rien! Réponds avec des mots d'accord et puis il faut préserver ce beau visage hein... sourit Dean.

Joy lui sourit et Dean l'embrassa sur la tempe. L'adolescente se leva et partit enlacer Castiel.

\- Je suis désolé Daddy , je recommencerais plus.

Il l'enserra contre lui. Il hocha de la tête alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

\- D'accord mais tu seras quand même punie.. Une semaine sans guitare!

Elle voulut répliquer mais Dean l'arrêta d'un geste.

\- C'est ca ou bien deux semaines.. menaça-t-il gentiment.

Elle opina du chef avant de prendre son sac et de les suivre dehors.

* * *

 _ **Alors qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre?**_

 _ **Et je repose ma question a votre avis qui va intervenir pour aider Joy avec ces dons?**_

 ** _A bientôt!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hi!_**

 ** _Merci pour vos commentaires :)_**

 ** _Alors voila enfin l'arrivée du fameux personnage qui va aider Joy avec son don.._**

 ** _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_**

* * *

Joy gémit dans son sommeil. Elle secoua la tête , luttant contre son cauchemar. Sa respiration devenait laborieuse alors qu'elle faisait tout pour se réveiller.

Elle retint un cri et se réveilla dans un sursaut. Elle dégoulinait de sueur et Asia la rejoignit rapidement. Elle lui lécha la main , inquiète pour sa maîtresse. Joy la caressa et essuya les larmes qui avaient coulés sur sa joue.

Elle partit dans la salle de bain et se rinça le visage. Elle sortit ensuite et se retrouva dans le couloir , elle se figea entre sa chambre et celle de ses papas. Alors qu'elle se trouvait devant sa porte , elle la referma et avança à pas de souris vers la chambre paternelle.

La porte était déjà entre ouverte , ils en avaient pris l'habitude. Il lui arrivait de hurler pendant la nuit et ses deux parents accouraient dans sa chambre pour la réveiller.

Elle avança dans la chambre et vit son papa tenir son père dans ses bras. Elle souleva doucement la couverture et se faufila dans le lit parentale. Castiel ouvrit les yeux et l'accueillit dans ses bras.

Elle se tourna vers son papa et se coucha contre lui , il lui frotta le dos et posa sa tête sur la sienne. Asia les rejoignit dans le lit , se couchant à leur pied. Joy s'endormit après avoir reçu un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne.

Joy n'eut pas besoin de parler , Castiel comprit de suite la raison de sa venue. Il la serra contre lui et se rendormit.

Dean se réveilla lentement le lendemain , il se rapprocha de son mari et ne fut pas surpris de sentir un autre corps dans le lit. Il leva la tête et vit sa fille couché contre le professeur.

Il embrassa son mari sur la tempe. Il sourit et tourna la tête vers lui , Castiel quémanda un bisou que Dean lui accorda. Le papa jeta ensuite un regard inquiet à sa fille encore profondément endormie dans les bras de l'homme de sa vie.

\- Un cauchemar?

\- Elle ne m'a rien dit mais je crois bien oui.. Mais je crois qu'on ferait mieux de la garder à la maison aujourd'hui , elle est fort chaude et elle a gémit durant la nuit..

\- Tu as cours aujourd'hui?

\- Je peux annuler.. répondit Castiel.

Dean hocha de la tête.

\- Je vais prendre congé..

Il embrassa son amoureux avant de se lever , il prit son téléphone et prévint de son jour de repos. Ces collègues lui confirmèrent que tout irait bien et il raccrocha. Il appela la chienne et l'envoya dans le jardin.

Il prépara le petit déjeuner pour Castiel et lui. Le brun descendit quelques instants plus tard. Dean fit rentrer Asia et elle vint s'asseoir à leur coté.

\- Elle dort encore.. Je vais sonner à l'école

Dean lui servit son café alors qu'il était au téléphone. Après avoir prévenu l'école de l'absence de sa fille , Castiel vint s'installer pour son repas. Il venait à peine d'entamer son croissant lorsque Asia se releva et se mit à aboyer.

Elle courut en direction des escaliers , Castiel sursauta lorsque des cris se firent entendre. Les deux hommes se levèrent d'un même mouvement , une tasse de café s'éclata sur le sol sans qu'il s'en préoccupe.

Ils se ruèrent à l'étage alors que leur fille s'époumonait. Dean poussa la porte et resta un moment figé en voyant son bébé sur le lit. Joy avait les yeux fermés et était comme prise de convulsions. Elle hurlait à en perdre sa voix , complètement éprise dans son cauchemar..

Dean et Castiel étaient perdu dans une sorte de bulle , Asia aboyait sans arrêt. Les deux hommes se pressèrent sur le lit secouant l'adolescente.

\- Joy.. Joy réveille toi! cria Dean.

La jeune fille continua de crier , les larmes débordants de ses joues. Elle était complètement terrorisée , le mécanicien prit son visage entre ses mains mais Joy restait endormie.

Il se retourna lorsqu'il entendit un bruissement d'ailes. Il s'écarta pour laisser la place à son cadet , il prit le bras de Castiel pour l'éloigner. L'ange posa sa main sur la tête de la jeune fille.

Elle ouvrit les yeux brutalement , le souffle court. Elle avait le regard rempli de peur et elle était bouillante. Les deux hommes s'assirent à coté d'elle , Sam restant debout.

Elle avait le regard vide comme si elle était complètement déconnectée. Dean essaya de l'interpeller inquiet mais elle ne répondit pas.

\- Ma puce?

Joy finit par tourner la tête vers eux au bout de dix longues minutes. Dean sentit son coeur se briser en voyant le regard de son enfant , il la prit dans ses bras.

\- Je vais la chercher.. dit simplement Sam avant de s'éclipser.

Castiel hocha de la tête et partit chercher un verre d'eau pour sa fille. Il lui tendit et elle but tout d'une traite , elle ne leur parla et ils ne demandèrent aucun détails.

Les Winchesters furent soulagés d'entendre Sam revenir avec l'une des seules personnes à être capable de savoir ce que ressentait Joy.. Dean avait laissé de l'espace à Joy et l'observait du chambranle de la porte..

Il se tourna vers Missouri. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule avant de s'approcher doucement de Joy. Le Winchester se souvint parfaitement de la fois ou il l'avait revue après toute ces années..

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 **Joy avait douze ans à cette époque et elle traversait une passe assez difficile. Son don devenait de plus en plus puissant jour après jour et ces nuits étaient peuplés de visions en tout genre..**

 **Sans compter les revenants qui venaient leur demander des services. C'était dur à gérer pour elle et malgré l'aide de Crowley , Sam ils avaient vraiment du mal à gérer sa médiumnité..**

 **L'enfant venait d'avoir une vision assez violente durant la journée et depuis elle ne parlait plus. Elle était restée complètement amorphe sur le canapé , Dean avait alors appelé Sam.. Mais même lui n'avait pas réussi à lui faire sortir un seul mot..**

 **Castiel était assis à coté d'elle. Dean les observait appuyé contre la cheminée. Il se releva lorsqu'on sonna à la porte , il se dirigea vers l'entrée et ouvrit la porte.**

 **Il ouvrit la bouche de surprise en voyant la métisse sur le pas de sa porte.**

 **\- Bonjour Dean..**

 **\- Missouri? Mais..**

 **\- Est ce que je peux entrer? J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez besoin de mon aide..**

 **\- Quoi? Mais..**

 **\- Ecoute Dean.. Votre fille a besoin de moi rapidement on a pas le temps de parlementer.. se facha-t-elle.**

 **La médium entra sans demander son reste. Castiel se releva en voyant la vieille femme s'accroupir devant sa fille. Elle chercha le regard de la jeune enfant et quand elle le trouva enfin , elle la rassura.**

 **\- Raconte moi!**

 **Elle posa sa main sur la sienne et lut tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Un incendie volontaire se déroulerait dans quelques jours dans une école tuant une centaine d'enfants. Elle ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle vit les visages brûlés des victimes.**

 **Joy se mit à pleurer , revisionnant malgré elle les images. Missouri posa sa main sur sa joue et accueillit les images pour soulager la petite brune. Quand elle fut calmée , elle la poussa à se coucher et la petite s'exécuta.**

 **Elle caressa sa chienne tout en fermant doucement les yeux. Missouri se releva alors doucement et se dirigea vers le couple.**

 **\- Incendie volontaire dans une école du Michigan.. Mac John school , vous avez un contact?**

 **Dean hocha de la tête. Il sursauta lorsqu'elle prit sa main.**

 **\- Bien , il faut appeler le sheriff Grease au plus vite.. Cela se passera dans deux jours..**

 **Castiel jeta un regard interrogatif a son mari. Dean ne donna pas d'explications et téléphona à Julie , elle répondit de suite et les crut sur parole. L'incendie criminel fut évité...**

 **wwwwwwwwwwwww**

Dean ne se souvenait plus vraiment comment Missouri avait su ou ils se trouvaient , comment elle avait su pour sa fille.. Mais une chose était sure , Missouri avait changé la donne.

Elle leur était d'une grande aide avec Joy et dans des situations aussi délicates , elle était la seule a pouvoir sortir leur fille de sa transe. Il vit la métisse prendre le visage de l'adolescente en coupe.

Elle sécha les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Elles n'eurent pas besoin de se parler , se comprenant rien qu'avec le regard.

Missouri ferma les yeux et eut un soubresaut. Trois mots s'imposèrent dans l'esprit de la jeune fille : femmes , viols , éventrement.. Elle ouvrit les yeux doucement.

\- Oh ma petite..

Elle remit une mèche derrière son oreille alors que la jeune fille ravalait un sanglot.

\- Missouri.. C'était horrible.. pleura-t-elle.

\- Raconte moi.

La brune hocha négativement et baissa le regard. Elle ne voulait pas revivre cette vision , l'amie de John Winchester lui releva la tête. Dean observait la scène , Castiel cramponné à ses bras. Sam droit comme un I a leur coté.

\- Je sais que c'est dur mais tu dois me raconter pour qu'elle quitte ton esprit.. Raconte moi.. demanda d'une voix douce.

\- Il... Il les torture et les fait hurler... Ensuite quand il en a assez il les viole... dit-elle difficilement. Et quand il a terminé il les éventre et il les enterre.. pleura-t-elle.

Dean serra son mari contre lui , il savait dans quel état émotionnel il était en ce moment. Castiel et Dean étaient vidés après chaque visions violentes , ils n'étaient pas dans un meilleur état que leur fille...

Castiel se retourna dans ses bras et posa sa tête contre la sienne. Dean ne quitta pas sa fille des yeux , il souffla lorsque Sam posa sa main sur épaule.

\- As-tu entendu des bruits , as tu reconnu l'endroit?

\- C'était dans un hangar je crois.. Il y avait un train tout près et des buildings.. Et un fleuve avec un pont..

\- D'accord.. Je crois que c'est a Lansing dans le Michigan.. Repose toi maintenant on s'occupe de tout..

Elle se leva et Joy se coucha dans le lit. Asia vint se coucher contre son ventre et l'adolescente réfugia sa tête contre elle. La médium la recouvra d'une couverture.

Ils sortirent tous de la pièce , laissant la petite se reposer. Castiel n'avait pas quitté les bras de Dean , trop chamboulé pour dire quoi que ce soit. Missouri ne fit que poser sa main sur son dos.

* * *

 ** _Alors qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre et de l'arrivée de Missouri?_**

 ** _Pour moi elle était primordiale dans cette histoire et j'avoue que je n'ai jamais su pourquoi on ne l'avait plus revu..._**

 ** _Enfin , j'espère que vous avez aimé!_**

 ** _A bientot!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey !_**

 ** _Merci à toutes pour vos reviews , je suis contente que l'entrée de Missouri vous ai plu :)_**

 ** _Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

Missouri les guida hors de la chambre. Elle ferma la porte et la laissa entrebâillée. La métisse jeta un dernier regard à Joy avant de se tourner vers les trois hommes.

\- La crise est passée.. Elle a besoin de repos et vous aussi.. Je m'occupe de prévenir les autorités.. Changez lui les idées..

Dean hocha la tête. Elle posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Castiel puis descendit au rez de chaussée. Missouri s'occupa de prévenir Julie pendant que Castiel et Dean firent une sieste dans le salon.

Joy dormit presque toute la journée. Elle sortit de la chambre vers la fin de l'après midi. L'adolescente partit se réfugier dans les bras de Castiel , il la serra contre lui. Il l'embrassa sur le sommet de sa tête tout en lui caressant le dos.

\- Ca te dit de regarder Sister Act?

Elle hocha la tête. Il lui caressa la joue lorsqu'il arriva à lui décrocher un sourire.

\- Tu mets le DVD et je fais les pop-corn , ok? demanda-t-il.

\- D'accord Daddy..

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue avant de rejoindre le salon. Elle trouva son gardien , Missouri et son père en train de parler. Dean coupa court à la conversation et se dirigea vers sa fille.

\- Ca va papa.. Je vais mieux..

Il l'attira dans ses bras et lui déposa un bisou sur le front. Son père passa ses bras sur son épaule alors qu'elle se tournait vers Missouri.

\- Je vais y aller ma grande.. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit tu m'appelles..

\- Merci Missouri..

Elle lui prit la main avant d'opiner du chef. Sam posa sa main sur épaule et ils s'envolèrent. Joy tourna la tête vers son paternel.

\- Tu regardes Sister Act avec nous?

\- Roh.. râla-t-il en plaisantant. Tu sais que c'est honteux pour moi de regarder ce genre de film , je suis un mec..

\- S'il te plait.. supplia-t-elle avec des petits yeux.

Il rit avant de l'éloigner de lui.

\- Tu as de la chance que je t'aime toi.. Je l'ai vu au moins mille fois..

\- Tu es le meilleur..

Elle courut ensuite en direction du salon et chercha le DVD dans la bibliothèque. Satisfaite de l'avoir trouvé , elle le mit dans le lecteur et se laissa tomber dans le divan. Elle fut ensuite rejointe par ses deux papas.

Joy se plaça entre eux deux. Elle enclencha le film et s'appuya contre le torse de Dean. Dean caressait les cheveux de son homme alors que Castiel faisait des massages capillaires à leur fille.

L'après midi se passa calmement , ils la passèrent devant la télévision à regarder les nombreux films musicales qui passionnaient leur filles.. En passant du deuxième volet de sister act , grease pour finir par joyful noise..

C'est l'adolescente qui décida du repas.. Castiel commanda des sushis et une pizza pour son mari.. Joy tenta encore une fois de faire goûter le mécanicien sans succès..

\- Allez papa essaye !

\- Je veux pas de ton poisson roulé.. râla-t-il.

\- Mais tu sais même pas quel goût cela a... Tu m'as toujours dit de goûter avant de dire que j'aimais pas..

\- Hey tu as pas le droit de retourner cela contre moi.. Tu voulais pas manger d'hamburgers c'est une insulte dans la famille.. s'offusqua-t-elle.

\- J'ai mangé ton hamburger et je n'aime pas..dit-elle comme une évidence..

\- T'imagine le choc que j'ai subi.. C'est une tradition et toi tu arrives avec tes sushis..

Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Castiel et sa fille rouler des yeux en même temps.

\- Arrête ton mélodrame papa.. Je fais tout comme toi.. J'ai même commencé la guitare électrique..

\- Ouais mais t'écoute toujours de la country et cela ne vient pas de moi.. C'est ton père qui te l'a refilé..

\- Dean..se vexa-t-il.

\- Je rigole... ria-t-il

\- Ouais.. bouda Castiel.

Castiel se leva et commença à débarrasser la table. Il fut arrêté par Dean qui rattrapa sa main.

\- Je peux avoir un bisou? demanda-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

\- Non..

Il ramassa le plat ainsi que les bouteilles tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Joy rit aux éclats en voyant la tête déconfite de son père. Elle se leva et lui déposa un long bisou sur la joue. Elle piqua un bout de pizza avant d'aider pour le rangement.

Ils regardèrent un peu la télévision avant que la brune monte au lit. Les deux hommes ne tardèrent pas non plus , ils partirent se mettre au lit. Castiel s'endormit assez rapidement mais Dean n'y arriva pas.

Il rejoignit la chambre de son enfant et s'installa sur la siège de bureau. Il caressa distraitement Asia tout en regardant sa fille dormir. Il voulait être là si elle cauchemardait.

Il dut se retenir plusieurs fois pour ne pas fermer les yeux. Il bailla une énième fois , le Winchester se frotta les yeux. Il sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

Il fut soulagé de voir son cadet dans la pièce.

\- Va dormir Dean.. Je vais veiller sur elle , je ne bouge pas de là...

Sam dut le menacer d'aller réveiller Castiel pour que le mécanicien se lève enfin. Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à parler il fut coupé dans son élan par Sam..

\- Si il y a quoi que ce soit je t'appelle.. Maintenant file au lit..

\- Oui papa.. se moqua-t-il gentiment.

.

Le réveil fut difficile pour Dean. Quand il ouvrit les yeux , il vit que son mari s'était déjà levé. Il éjecta la couverture et se leva doucement. Il enfila son t-shirt puis sortit de la chambre.

Il retrouva sa famille en plein déjeuner , le sien déjà disposé. Il embrassa sa fille sur la tête et dit bonjour à son homme. Il venait d'entamer sa tartine lorsque Joy partit à l'étage.

Castiel rédigeait le mot d'absence tout en croquant dans son toast. Dès qu'ils eurent finis , ils partirent s'habiller Joy se dévouant pour ranger la table. Ils se pressèrent ensuite dans la voiture , direction l'école..

Joy quitta l'habitacle non sans un dernier bisou à ses deux papas. A peine passa-t-elle la porte qu'elle se fit happé par les bras d'Alex.

\- Alex tu m'étouffes..

\- Désolé J'...Tu vas bien? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Oui ca va..

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?

\- Vision trop violente..

\- Oh sweetheart t'aurais du m'appeler..

\- J'étais bien entouré crois moi et puis je savais que je te voyais aujourd'hui..

Il hocha la tête tout en la prenant contre lui. Il la conduisit jusqu'à sa classe et l'embrassa avant de partir quand la sonnette retentit.

\- Je t'aime..

\- Je t'aime aussi.. sourit-elle.

Elle entra dans la classe , évitant les regards de ses camarades. Elle se mit à sa place habituelle , elle enleva ses affaires de son sac. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant que Kyle , le capitaine de l'équipe de foot avait changé de place..

Cela faisait maintenant 6 mois qu'il sortait avec la capitaine des pom-poms girl , Linda.. Vive le cliché! Ils passaient leur jouer à visiter leur amygdales mutuelles et à se faire des papouilles durant tout le cours..

Et voila que maintenant il était à l'opposé de sa copine , étrange..

Elle fut coupée dans ses pensées lorsque le professeur entra dans la classe et que tous les élèves se levèrent. Le prof leur permit de se rasseoir ils s'assirent tous en même temps.

Le cours était déjà entamé , elle prenait des notes lorsqu'elle entendit qu'on l'interpellait.

\- Hey..

Elle releva la tête pour voir Kyle tourné vers elle.

\- Pourquoi tu étais pas là hier? murmura-t-il.

\- Qu'est ce ça peut te faire?

\- Je.. Je me suis posé la question c'est tout.. Alors?

\- Problème perso.. répondit-elle.

\- Rien de grave?

\- Ca va mieux.. éluda-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête avant de se retourner lentement. Alors qu'elle regardait l'éducateur à la porte , elle fut surprise par le regard noir de Linda sur eux deux. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire grandement avant de reprendre le cours de ses notes.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait fait mais Linda lui en voulait.. Encore.. Elle souffla.

* * *

 _ **Alors qu'avez vous pensé de cette suite?**_

 ** _Les petits moments familiaux vous ont plu?_**

 ** _A bientot!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hi!_**

 ** _Merci a celles qui ont reviewés et celles qui lisent :D_**

 ** _J'ai pas trop la forme malgré que je sois maintenant diplômée j'ai recu une mauvaise nouvelle.. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.._**

 ** _Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

Dean chercha sa fille dans toute la maison , il la trouva en compagnie de son étalon Zeppelin. Elle était en train de lui caresser l'encolure , lui murmurant des mots à l'oreille.

Joy était un peu pâlotte , elle n'était pas en forme ces derniers jours. Une épidémie de grippe se répendait dans la région et Dean avait très qu'elle l'ait attrapée. Il lui avait fait de la soupe à la tomate et lui avait suggéré de se reposer mais elle était sortie.

Il la regarda quelques instants faire un câlin à son cheval , avant de s'approcher d'elle. Il caressa la bête avant de prendre sa fille contre lui.

\- Viens te reposer , tu as des valises en dessous des yeux..

\- J'ai pas envie de me coucher.. râla-t-elle.

\- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas rester sans rien faire mais tu es malade ma puce..

\- Ce n'est qu'un peu de fièvre c'est pas la mort..

Dean ricana devant la désinvolture de sa fille , il ne pouvait pas la blâmer il réagissait comme elle. Elle n'était pas sa fille pour rien.

\- Je t'aime tu le sais?

\- Oui et je t'aime aussi..

\- Si tu m'aimes fais moi plaisir et rentre.. Si ton père te voit debout il va faire une crise et il va bientôt rentrer.. lui fit-il remarquer.

Dean raccompagna Joy à l'intérieur et sourit en le voyant se coucher tout en ruminant qu'elle allait bien. Personne n'aimait voir son enfant malade mais la voir dans cet état lui rappelait un souvenir douloureux.

.

 **Castiel lui avait sonné complètement paniqué.**

 **\- Dean.. Joy fait 40 de fièvre.. Elle vomit et n'arrête pas de pleurer..Je..Je sais pas quoi faire.. paniqua-t-il.**

 **\- J'arrive.. dit-il rapidement.**

 **Joy n'avait que quelques mois et même s'ils se débrouillaient ils leur arrivaient de prendre panique très vite. Il roula très vite , trop vite même mais il s'en fichait. Il voulait arriver et rassurer son mari et surtout retrouver le bébé.**

 **Il sortit précipitamment de l'habitacle. Il courut jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et tapa dedans lorsqu'il fit tomber ses clés. Quand il arriva enfin à les entrer , il poussa brutalement la porte.**

 **Il trouva Castiel dans le sol , tenant la petite contre lui. Il la berçait mais le bambin ne cessait de crier et ses larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues. Castiel avait un essuie plein de vomi sur lui et il était vraiment bouleversé.**

 **\- Hey.. dit-il en s'approchant de son homme.**

 **Il prit sa fille dans ses bras et réconfortant Castiel de l'autre.**

 **\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire...**

 **Dean toucha le front du bébé , il était bouillant.**

 **\- Ok écoute moi Cas..On va l'emmener à l'hôpital ok? Ils vont la soigner.. Alors prépare vite quelques affaires je m'occupe d'elle..**

 **Le professeur hocha la tête et partit à l'étage. Le Winchester habilla sa fille et la sortit dehors. Il la mit dans son maxi cosy tout en lui faisant des cercles sur le ventre pour la calmer. Elle continua de pleurer et il eut mal au cœur devant la détresse de son enfant.**

 **Castiel arriva quelques instants plus tard avec le sac du nourrisson. Dean embrassa le front de sa fille avant de faire le tour et de s'installer derrière le volant.**

 **Il enclencha la musique espérant que cela calmerait ses pleurs. Elle se calma un peu sur le chemin jusqu'à l'hopital. Ils sortirent rapidement dès qu'ils furent garés.**

 **Ils arrivèrent ensuite à l'accueil. Le mécanicien chantait une chanson alors que Castiel expliquait la situation à l'infirmière.**

 **\- D'accord calmez monsieur on va s'occuper de votre bébé.**

 **Castiel hocha de la tête et rejoignit son mari. Un médecin vint à leur rencontre quelques minutes plus tard. Il regarda son dossier avant de relever la tête.**

 **\- Qui est le père?**

 **Les deux hommes se regardèrent avant que Castiel intervienne.**

 **\- Je suis le père biologique mais nous sommes ses parents..**

 **\- Bien suivez moi..**

 **Castiel prit la petite dans les bras mais le médecin arrêta Dean lorsqu'il voulut les suivre.**

 **\- Seuls les parents ou tuteurs légales peuvent me suivre..**

 **\- Je suis son père aussi.. s'énerva-t-il.**

 **\- Un enfant n'a qu'un père.. fit-il remarquer.**

 **\- Nous élevons ensemble cette enfant.. Espèce de con! s'énerva- Castiel.**

 **\- Laisse tomber Cas suis le.. Je reste ici.. Joy a besoin de soins..**

 **Le médecin s'en alla très énervé. Castiel fut poussé par Dean dans le couloir. Il l'embrassa sur la tempe avant de le regarder partir avec sa fille dans les bras.**

 **.**

Ce mauvais souvenir donnait des frissons à Dean. Ils n'en n'avaient plus vraiment parlés après Dean préférant éviter le sujet. Castiel lui avait juste dit qu'ils n'iraient plus dans cet hôpital et l'ancien chasseur l'avait prit contre lui.

Castiel rentra enfin à la maison et il n'eut même pas le temps d'enlever sa veste , il se fit capturer par les bras de Dean. Le nouvel arrivant le serra contre lui , soulagé d'être rentré.

Ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement avant de s'éloigner.

\- Comment elle va? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Elle va bien.. Elle a mangé et elle se repose..

\- Sa fièvre?

\- Je la couvre le moins possible.. Je lui ai conseillé de prendre une douche fraiche si elle voulait..

\- D'accord..

Il prit la main de son mari et rejoignit l'adolescente sur le divan. Joy vint se coucher contre lui et le professeur lui caressa les cheveux. Épuisée par la maladie , Joy finit par s'endormir.

Dean la prit dans ses bras pour la monter à l'étage. Il la mit délicatement dans son lit et lui prit sa température une dernière fois. Malgré qu'elle avait baissé il ne la couvrit pas. Il l'embrassa sur le front puis sortit , laissant la chienne veiller sur elle.

Il descendit au rez de chaussée. Castiel était en train de ranger le bol de leur fille.

\- Tu as faim? J'ai fait des pâtes? posa Dean.

\- J'ai déjà mangé en corrigeant mes copies..

\- D'accord.. Tu veux aller au lit? demanda-t-il d'un air malicieux.

\- D'abord une douche.. répondit-il dans un clin d'œil

Dean rit et se laissa emmener à l'étage. Il enleva son t-shirt et déboutonna son pantalon. Il embrassa Castiel contre lui mur et lui caressa le flanc.

\- Wow les gars vous avez une chambre..

Ils sursautèrent et s'éloignèrent pris en flag. Ils firent face à Sam qui sortait de la chambre de Joy.

\- Putain Sam! Tu n'as pas qu'à débarquer sans prévenir! grogna son aîné.

\- Ca va je m'en vais.. Je voulais juste m'assurer qu'elle allait mieux.. Salut et pas trop de bruits elle a besoin de dormir.

\- T'es con.. sourit Dean.

Sam s'envola les laissant seuls dans le couloir. Dean tourna sa tête vers son homme.

\- Tu as toujours envie de moi? questionna-t-il.

\- J'ai toujours envie de toi idiot!

Il le prit par le cou et l'emmena dans la salle de bain. Ils se déshabillèrent rapidement puis se faufilèrent dans la cabine. Dean frissonna lorsque Castiel se mit derrière lui et l'embrassa dans la nuque. Il glissa ses mains le long de son ventre puis plus vers le sud.

Le brun le masturba doucement tout en le torturant de ses baisers. Dean haleta lorsqu'il sentit l'érection de Castiel contre ses fesses.

\- Han.. Cas j'ai envie de toi..

\- C'est moi qui dirige ce soir? taquina-t-il.

Il toucha ses fesses et se rapprocha de lui , le collant de tout son corps.

\- Oh oui Cas.. Vas-y..

Castiel l'embrassa sur l'arrière de l'oreille avant de le pousser gentiment contre la paroi. Il le prépara amoureusement de ses doigts , l'eau coulant sur leurs corps.

\- Tu te rappelles la première fois que tu m'as permis de te prendre? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Oh.. Han.. Oui.. C'était incroyable..

.

 **Dean et Castiel s'étaient sautés dessus à peine rentrer. Castiel l'avait appelé pour qu'il rapplique à la maison , ayant une envie soudaine. Etant en pause , le mécanicien avait sauté sur l'occasion.**

 **Ils ne savaient plus vraiment comment ils avaient atterris sur le lit. Dean était sur Castiel l'embrassant de partout , le professeur se cambrait sous ses assauts.**

 **Il le fit chavirer et le brun se retrouva sur le Winchester. Il frotta leurs deux sexes ensemble tout en griffant ses pectoraux. Castiel descendit , baisant chaque partie de peau.**

 **Il prit le sexe de son mari en bouche , le fixant dans les yeux tout en le goutant. Il arrêta net lorsque Dean lâcha.**

 **\- Je veux que tu me prennes.. gémit-il**

 **Castiel se releva , le surplombant.**

 **\- Quoi? demanda-t-il**

 **\- Je veux que tu me prennes..**

 **\- Mais..**

 **\- J'en ai terriblement envie.. Quand je te vois entre mes bras , cela a l'air tellement bon..**

 **\- Dean.. Ca fait mal surtout au début.. lui dit-il inquiet.**

 **\- Oh je m'en fous je te veux en moi.. S'il te plait Cas..**

 **\- J'ai jamais fait cela.. lui fit-il remarquer.**

 **\- Tu vas être génial comme dans tout ce que tu fais.**

 **Dean lui sourit tout en lui tendant le tube de lubrifiant. Castiel le prit et après un dernier baiser lui demanda.**

 **\- Tournes toi , c'est moi douloureux comme ca..**

 **Le mécano s'éxécuta et se mit sur le ventre. Castiel s'enduisit les doigts du lubrifiant , il s'arrêta lorsque Dean se crispa.**

 **\- Ca va continue..**

 **Il eut plusieurs mouvements de reculs avant de finalement gémir lorsque trois doigts furent en lui. Lorsque Castiel fut satisfait de sa préparation , il se positionna.**

 **Il embrassa les omoplates de Dean lorsque ce dernier gémit de douleur. Il attendit qu'il s'habitue avant de commencer ses mouvements.**

 **Quand il toucha son point sensible , il fit tout pour le toucher à nouveau pour le plus grand plaisir de son amant. Il finit par jouir sur le drap suivi par son mari quelques instants plus.**

 **.**

Dean gémit et se pencha un peu plus en avant.

\- Cas.. Me fait plus attendre..

Castiel l'embrassa avant d'entrer en lui délicatement. Lorsqu'il fit complètement en lui , il prit quelques instants pour se calmer. Il posa sa tête contre le haut de son dos , attendant son accord.

Dean finit par hocher la tête. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches tout en bougeant. Il grogna lorsque Dean accompagna ses mouvements. Dean cria lorsqu'il frôla sa prostate.

Ils n'allaient pas durer longtemps ce soir..

\- Han.. Cas..

\- Je t'aime Dean..

Ce fut trop pour le Winchester qui jouit sans même être touché. Castiel le serra contre lui alors qu'il tremblait perdu dans son orgasme. Il n'eut besoin que de quelques mouvements pour le rejoindre.

Quand ils furent calmés , Castiel se retira. Dean se retourna et l'embrassa passionnément. Ils s'éloignèrent et se lavèrent mutuellement , les yeux dans les yeux.

Ils se séchèrent ensuite puis partirent se coucher les jambes entremêlées.

* * *

 _ **Voila j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu?**_

 _ **A bientôt!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Bonjour à toutes et tous..**_

 _ **Merci à toutes et a tous pour vos reviews**_

 _ **Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

Après s'être reposée pendant une semaine à la maison et avoir été chouchouté par ses deux papas , Joy devait retourner à l'école. Elle avait ratée une semaine de cours et les tests s'entassaient. Rien que lundi , elle avait trois tests.

Elle avait passé son week-end à réviser , Dean et Castiel la voyaient peu. Dean avait vu sa fille s'éclipser après le repas , elle ne participerait pas à la soirée cinéma de la semaine.

Il mit un film d'horreur pour lui et son mari. Ils étaient couchés dans le divan , Castiel était contre lui la tête sur son pectoral. Il jouait distraitement avec son t-shirt et le serrait et se cachait dedans lorsqu'il avait peur.

Dean trouvait cela trop mignon , il avait été étonné de savoir que Castiel était en fait assez trouillard et que les films d'horreurs pouvaient lui faire très peur. Étonnant pour un ancien guerrier , il ne gênait pas pour le charrier ce qui provoquait une moue absolument adorable de son mari.

Castiel sursauta et se colla contre Dean. Le Winchester rit nerveusement ayant sursauté à cause de lui.

\- Putain Cas.. Arrête j'ai pas peur moi!

\- J'ai pas peur , j'ai.. J'ai été surpris.. bouda-t-il.

\- Oui c'est ca.. rit-il.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et se tourna vers le film. Il prit un pop-corn et en tendit à Castiel , qui le prit en bouche. Ils se firent des bisous sucrés , le cri de la fille dans le film résonnait au loin.

Castiel se repositionna donnant un dernier bisou sur son cou. Dean appuya sa tête contre la sienne et lui frotta le dos.

.

Le film toucha à sa fin , laissant place au générique. Dean bailla avant d'éteindre la télévision et le lecteur DVD. Il releva légèrement la tête et vit que Castiel dormait contre lui.

Il hésita pendant longtemps , se demandant s'il avait vraiment le courage de le réveiller et de monter se mettre au lit. Il finit par souffler avant de le réveiller doucement. Castiel grogna avant de mettre sa tête dans son cou.

\- Cas..On monte au lit...

\- Pas envie..

\- Moi aussi j'ai pas envie.. Mais on va crever de mal au dos si on reste ici..

Castiel souffla avant de se relever lentement , il monta les escaliers encore à moitié réveillé. Dean se chargea de ranger vite fait leurs affaires et de fermer toutes les portes et fenêtres.

Il partit ensuite à l'étage. Il vit que Castiel était dans la salle de bain , il passa dans la chambre de sa fille voulant lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Il ne reçut pas de réponses lorsqu'il toqua à la porte , il l'ouvrit délicatement.

Il sourit lorsqu'il vit Joy profondément endormie sur le dos , le livre d'algèbres encore ouvert sur son ventre. Il s'approcha et prit le bouquin , il le ferma et le posa sur la table de nuit.

Il descendit doucement sa fille et la repositionna. Il la couvrit et l'embrassa sur le front , il ferma la petite lampe puis sortit en laissant la porte entrebâillée. Il rejoignit Castiel dans la salle de bain , il était en train de se brosser les dents.

Dean l'embrassa sur la tempe avant de mettre du dentifrice sur la sienne et de se brosser les dents. Castiel se faufila derrière lui et partit vers la chambre , quand Dean eut fini il le retrouva déjà somnolant dans le lit.

Il vint derrière lui et après l'avoir embrassé sur la joue , le serra contre lui et ferma les yeux.

.

Le lendemain , Dean et Castiel retrouvèrent leur fille en train d'étudier , le livre à coté de ces céréales. Elle semblait très nerveuse et tapotait son crayon contre son bol. Castiel l'arrêta posant sa main sur la sienne.

Joy déposa son crayon sur la table et prit une cuillère de kellogs. Elle résout quelques équations tout en déjeunant.

\- Ca va aller arrête de stresser.. rassura Dean.

\- Je me suis endormie hier...confia-t-elle.

\- Je sais.. Mais c'est pas grave.. Et puis tu as trois autres testes aujourd'hui on va pas t'en vouloir si tu rates celui là.. Donc te mets pas la pression d'accord?

Joy hocha la tête doucement. Dès qu'elle eut fini , elle rangea sa vaisselle. Elle dit bonjour correctement à ses deux pères , ce qui se résumait a les enserrer de ses bras la tête contre la leur.

Elle picora quelques bouts de croissants à son père et finit sur les genoux de Castiel. Elle lut le journal avec lui et donna ses petits commentaires ce qui fit rire le mécanicien.

Après avoir rangé tout dans le lave-vaisselle , la petite famille sortit de la maison direction l'école. Elle révisa encore dans la voiture fredonnant l'air de Led Zeppelin que son père avait mis en sourdine.

Ils la déposèrent devant l'école , elle reçut deux bisous d'encouragements et sortit de l'Impala. Elle fut aussitôt capturée par les bras d'Alex.

\- Han ma chérie tu m'as trop manqué.. C'est pas pareil sans toi..

\- Toi aussi Alex.. Ca été à la chorale?

\- Ouais.. Le devoir de la semaine c'était les grandes divas.. Sinon on a un peu répété la danse mais c'est tout..

\- J'ai pas raté grand chose..ricana-t-elle. Tu me montreras les pas?

\- Bien sur.. Tu es prête pour tes tests?

\- J'espère j'ai révisé tous le week-end..

\- Ca va aller tu verras..

\- On t'a pas ennuyé pendant mon absence? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

\- Quelques gamineries habituelles mais rien qui sorte de l'ordinaire.. éluda-t-il.

\- Alex?

\- C'est la vérité.. T'inquiète pas pour moi , ca été mon petit ange gardien..

Elle rit alors qu'il l'emmenait à l'intérieur. Il l'accompagna à son casier tout en lui racontant son dernier repas de famille , complètement catastrophique. Alors qu'elle refermait son casier et prenait ses livres , elle fut bousculée volontairement par Linda , la capitaine des pom-poms girls.

Elle souffla avant de s'abaisser et de ramasser ses livres. Quand elle se releva la brune lui faisait face le regard mauvais.

\- Tu as quelque chose à dire Joy?

\- Fous moi la paix Linda.. Je sais que tu en as pris un coup quand j'ai refusé de faire partie de ton équipe mais il faut grandir un peu..répondit-elle en serrant les dents.

\- Oh mais je m'en fous de cela.. Toute façon t'aurais fait tache.. se moqua-t-elle. Mais un conseil t'approches pas de Kyle..

\- Oh putain ca c'est la meilleur.. Je m'en fous de ton ex Linda..

\- Ouais c'est ca j'ai vu comment tu le regardais toi et ton ami gay.. Vous craquez pour lui..

\- Regarder n'est pas interdit et puis il me semblait que je te faisais pas peur.. Alors qu'est ce que ca peut te foutre?

\- Avoir peur de toi? rit-elle. Non pas du tout , tu m'arrives même pas à la cheville.. cracha-t-elle.

Elle vit la colère passer dans ses yeux et la brune la gifla. Elle se mordit la lèvre , se retenant de répliquer. Sa joue chauffait et elle dut se retenir de toute ses forces. Elle ne fit que l'affronter du regard.

\- Vas-y frappe moi qu'on rigole..provoqua-t-elle.

Elle lui fit peur en bougeant , elle sourit.

\- Mes deux pères m'ont appris que les mots valent bien plus que la violence... Et puis la merde ça éclabousse , je veux pas prendre de risques.

Elle lui sourit narquoisement avant de lui tourner le dos.

\- Sale conne! cria Linda.

Elle la salua de la main avant de partir , tenant la main d'Alex dans la sienne.

* * *

 _ **Alors qu'avez vous pensé de chapitre?**_

 _ **Moi personnellement j'ai adoré l'écrire surtout la scène avec Linda.. ^^**_

 _ **A bientôt!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hi!_**

 ** _Merci pour vos commentaires :)_**

 ** _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_**

* * *

Dire que Joy ne s'attendait pas à trouver Kyle dans l'ampithéatre était minime comparé à sa réaction. Alex lui parlait et elle avait poussé la porte , elle avait presque crié en voyant le quaterback assis à coté de Maria l'une des chanteuses de club de chant.

Elle tapa son meilleur ami qui se plaint en se frottant le bras. Il sourit grandement en voyant Kyle leur faire coucou.

\- Oh regarde qui est la.. sourit-il en répondant par la main.

Le regard noir de Joy le fit perdre son sourire. Il déglutit avant de lever ses mains en signe de pardon.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il fout la!?

\- Parce qu'il veut chanter? tenta-t-il.

\- Ah oui et depuis quand il chante.. Il s'est toujours foutu de la gueule de la chorale avec ses potes et maintenant il viendrait chanter et danser.

\- Le club est ouvert à toutes et tous chérie!

\- Je sais mais c'est louche là!

\- Il louche sur toi c'est sur.. ricana-t-il.

\- Arrête Alex!

Elle râla et s'installa vers le fond. Elle souffla en voyant le brun regarder après elle avant de se retourner. Génial! En plus elle allait devoir faire une représentation avec Alex. Ils allaient devoir chanter et danser sur " Elastic Heart" de Sia..

Ils regardèrent les deux premiers duos passer et c'était maintenant leur tour. Ils partirent s'habiller dans les coulisses. Alex lui donna un bisou chaste sur les lèvres avant de faire le tour de la scène.

La musique se lança et le stress qui avait monté redescendit dès qu'elle chanta les premières notes. Elle garda ses yeux rivés dans ceux de son meilleur ami et se lança pour danser. Il ne rata aucun porté et elle n'eut pas peur , elle savait très bien qu'Alex préférait se faire mal plutôt que de la faire tomber.

C'est pour cela qu'elle paniqua lorsqu'il cria et la laissa tomber délicatement par terre. Il touchait son épaule et gémissait. Monsieur Stevens ainsi que tous les autres élèves vinrent le retrouver.

Kyle les poussa et s'approcha d'Alex.

\- Je peux toucher? demanda Kyle.

Alex hocha la tête. Joy s'en voulait tellement , elle n'osait même plus le toucher. Il s'était fait mal à cause d'elle.. Elle vit le sportif tâter le bras du danseur , Alex ne put retenir un cri.

\- Il est pas cassé c'est surement une foulure..

\- Merci Kyle.. Je vais appeler ma mère..

Joy resta figé regardant Alex gémir en bougeant le bras légèrement. Elle se sentait tellement coupable et il le sentit de suite. Il s'approcha d'elle doucement et la prit contre lui de son bras valide.

\- Hey t'inquiète pas.. C'est moi qui t'ai mal réceptionnée.. C'est pas de ta faute! Et puis je t'ai déjà dit que je préférais me faire mal plutôt que de te faire tomber! J'ai fait mon choix... voulut-il plaisanter.

\- Je suis désolé..

\- Arrête Joy , ca va d'accord.. Bon je ne saurais pas danser aux régionales par contre...

Joy vit le regard déçu de son ami , ca fait des mois qu'ils répétaient pour qu'ils soient parfait et maintenant voila ce qu'il arrivait. Alors que Joy allait le rassurer en disant qu'il le présenterait une autre fois. Kyle les coupa

\- Je veux bien te remplacer!

Joy se crispa , elle lança un regard paniqué à Alex qui ne fit que sourire.

\- Ca fait des mois qu'on répète et la compétition est dans deux semaines! lança-t-elle.

\- Et alors Joy.. Tu es un bon prof tu pourrais lui apprendre.. intervint le prof de chant.

Elle se sentit prendre au piège. Kyle lui sourit et Alex l'encouragea du regard.

\- On peut pas se passer de ce numéro Joy.. murmura Alex.

Elle hocha la tête par automatisme. Le prof de chant aquiesca satisfait alors que Kyle souriait content. Le cours toucha à sa fin , Alex partit dans les premiers , partant pour l'hôpital.

Elle envoya un message à son père et s'assit sur le bord du muret devant l'école. Elle sursauta lorsqu'on l'interpella , elle se tourna pour voir Kyle la rejoindre.

\- Tu es partie si vite.. J'ai voulu venir te parler mais dès que je me suis retournée tu n'étais plus là..

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux Kyle? Ecoute je sais pas si c'est un pari ou une mauvaise blague mais ce concours est très important pour moi.. Et si tu comptes te foutre de ma gueule alors dis le moi maintenant parce que le chant c'est...

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite. J'ai pas rejoint ce cours pour me moquer de vous.. En fait j'ai toujours aimé chanter , j'ai une guitare chez moi mais j'avais jamais vraiment osé me lancer..

Elle fronça les sourcils , Kyle était sincère.

\- Et puis j'ai fait de la danse classique étant plus jeune.. Bon personne est au courant.. Je suis vraiment désolé pour Alex mais je t'assure que je peux vraiment danser avec toi.

Elle le regarda , il remit la bandoulière de son sac a dos sur son épaule.

\- D'accord.. Je te crois..

Elle sursauta en entendant l'Impala ronronner. Le mécanicien s'arrêta devant le trottoir et fronça les sourcils en voyant sa petite fille parler avec un garçon.

\- Ecoute je dois y aller..

\- D'accord dis moi quand je peux venir chez toi..

\- Euh ouais..

Elle marcha jusqu'à la voiture et rentra. Dean démarra doucement avant de se tourner vers sa fille.

\- C'est qui?

\- Un gars qui a rejoint la chorale..

\- Il chante ce type?

\- Apparemment..

\- Ouais ben méfie-toi!

\- Tu es jaloux papa.. ria-t-elle.

Elle lui glissa un bisou sur sa joue avant de se remettre sur son siège et de mettre sa ceinture.

\- Je suis pas jaloux.. Je me méfie de ce genre de gars.. C'est le genre de bourreau des coeurs

\- Si tu es jaloux.. Mais tu sais très bien que Daddy et toi vous êtes les seuls hommes de ma vie..

\- Je sais ma puce mais reste loin de lui d'accord?

\- Ca va être compliqué..

Il s'arrêta au feu rouge et se tourna vers elle.

\- Pourquoi compliqué? Quoi t'es amoureuse? paniqua-t-il presque.

\- Non c'est pas ça.. Mais Alex s'est blessé en répétant et j'ai personne pour mon duo.. Il s'est proposé et Monsieur Stevens a dit oui..

\- Awesome.. râla-t-il.

\- Comme tu dis..

\- Il a pas intérêt a te faire du mal parce que je te jure que je lui coupe ses couilles..dit-il d'un ton sec

\- Merci pour la vision.. râla-t-elle en grimaçant.

\- Je suppose qu'il va venir chez nous?

\- Ouais pas trop le choix..

\- OK , je te préviens je le surveille..

\- Papa je suis plus un bébé et puis je te rappelle que je sais me battre.. sourit-il.

\- Sors pas ça à ton père , il va encore te punir!

Elle fit mine de zipper sa bouche et de jeter la clé , il rit avant de l'embrasser sur le front. Il redémarra et partit chercher au fast food. Joy fut contente de rentrer , elle fit un gros câlin à Castiel puis ils se mirent à table.

\- Alors comment s'est passé ta journée ma puce? demanda Castiel en lui donnant ses frites.

\- Ca peut aller.. Mais Alex s'est blessé aux répet..

\- C'est grave? s'inquiéta-t-il de suite.

\- Non apparemment rien de cassé juste une foulure.. Mais il ne saura pas danser avec moi..

\- Oh je suis désolé ma puce..

\- Attends Cas c'est pas le meilleur , elle a trouvé un nouveau partenaire et il viendra ici.. dit-il ironiquement.

\- Oh et bien c'est super.. Tu as travaillé tellement dur pour cette choré..

Dean roula des yeux devant la réaction de son mari. Castiel changerait vite d'avis lorsqu'il verrait ce coureur de jupons tourner autour de leur bébé. Il souffla en reprenant une frite.

* * *

 **Dean en papa protecteur xD... J'avoue que j'adore l'écrire comme cela et ce n'est que le début lol**

 **Alors qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre?**

 **A bientot!**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hi!_**

 _ **Je vous remercie pour vos reviews :D**_

 ** _J'espère_** ** _que cette suite vous plaira , bonne lecture!_**

* * *

Dean recracha le peu de bière qu'il avait dans la bouche lorsqu'il vit Joy descendre de sa chambre. Elle portait un legging assez moulant qui laissait peu place à l'imagination le seul truc qui allait encore c'est le t-shirt bien ample qu'elle avait enfilé.

\- Hey tu vas ou comme ca?

Joy s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils. Elle se regarda de la tête au pieds avant de rire en voyant la tête interrogatrice de son père.

\- Euh... Danser.. rit-elle. Ou est ce que tu veux que j'aille habiller de cette façon?

\- Pourquoi tu mets pas ton pantalon de jogging.. Ca c'est..

\- Papa ce legging tu me l'as acheté toi même pour mes répets..

\- Ouais ben tu sais quoi j'aurais pas du..

\- Arrête un peu! sourit-elle.

Elle glissa un bisou sur sa joue. Elle ouvrit le frigo et sortit un jus d'orange.

\- Franchement ca va pas , va te changer..

\- C'est toi qui va pas bien papa.. On va juste danser..

\- Toi oui mais lui je doute.. Il va te toucher et..

Elle posa son verre maintenant terminé sur le plan de travail. Elle se ressuya la bouche puis regarda son père appuyé sur l'armoire.

\- On va juste danser et puis s'il me touche je te signale que je connais la technique du pieds dans les parties..

\- Oh t'inquiète pas t'auras pas besoin , il n'en n'aura déjà plus..

Joy s'esclaffa et rit grandement. Elle prit son père dans ses bras et il la serra contre lui. Il l'embrassa sur la tête avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne , Castiel venait de rentrer des courses. Dean lui prit les paquets hors de mains et les amena dans la cuisine.

Ils aidèrent tous à ranger et Joy grignota quelques trucs tout en rangeant.

\- Merci de me sauver Daddy..

\- Hey! s'offusqua Dean.

\- Qu'as tu encore fait Dean?

\- Mais pourquoi tu m'accuses? râla-t-il.

Il croisa ses bras , râlant sur le ton accusateur. Castiel lui prit le visage et l'embrassa doucement.

\- Arrête de stresser Dean.. Elle sera juste à coté..

\- J'aime pas ce genre de type.. Alex au moins on peut lui faire confiance..bouda-t-il.

Il souffla lorsque sa fille et son mari se regardèrent avant de ricaner doucement.

\- Papa , Alex est gay..

\- Merci je le sais! Mais au moins j'ai pas a me méfier..

\- Qu'est ce que tu as contre lui? Bon j'avoue il inspire pas confiance mais il est gentil..

\- J'aime pas ce genre de type.. Ecoute c'est le genre de gars qui passent sa journée à fourrer sa langue dans la bouche des filles , ca se peut pas qu'il danse..

\- Han.. Merci de la vision.. râla la brune.

\- Ton père le sait car il était comme ca avant.. dit Castiel d'une petite voix.

Joy les regarda. Dean déposa le paquet de riz sur le plan de travail et pris Castiel par les hanches.

\- Peut être mais ca fait 20 ans maintenant que j'ai trouvé ma perle rare..dit-il en le quittant pas des yeux.

Dean se pencha et l'embrassa amoureusement. Castiel passa sa main sur sa nuque et lui rendit son baiser. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi pendant quelques secondes avant que Joy ne se racle la gorge , se faisant se séparer.

\- Vous êtes au courant qu'il y a des chambres... J'ai pas tres envie de voir mes parents faire un bébé dans la cuisine..

\- Tu as oublié une maman dans l'équation ma puce.. Et puis on en veut pas d'autres , on t'a toi et ca nous suffit.. dit Dean

\- Pourquoi vous en voulez pas d'autres?

\- On est déjà tellement chanceux de t'avoir toi.. répondit Castiel , faisant hocher la tête de Dean.

Leur discussion coupa court lorsque la sonnette retentit. Dean sortit de la cuisine , Joy lui courut après l'arrêtant d'une main sur le torse.

\- Non hors de question!

\- Quoi je veux juste lui dire bonjour..

\- On sait tres bien que tu ne vas pas simplement lui dire bonjour papa.. Daddy j'ai besoin d'aide..

Castiel arriva et se mit entre les deux. Il prit le bras du mécanicien qui ne quittait pas des yeux la porte. Joy se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir et Dean se contorsionna pour suivre la scène. Le professeur le tira à lui avec force.

\- Dean arrête..

\- Je veux voir Cas , lâche moi.

\- Non tu restes ici! Et tu n'as pas intérêt d'aller les ennuyer! Tu sais a quel point c'est important pour elle..

\- Mais..

\- Asia sera avec eux.. Tu sais comme elle est protectrice.. Alors arrête papa poule..

\- Tu peux bien parler.

\- Moi aussi je dois me retenir mais j'ai confiance en notre fille.. sourit-il.

\- J'ai confiance , c'est en lui que j'en ai pas..

Castiel posa sa main sur sa joue. Dean tourna instantanément son attention vers lui et se noya dans son regard.

\- Kyle est peut être quelqu'un de bien alors on se doit de ne pas le juger trop vite.. Regarde nous sommes heureux nous..

\- Je veux pas qu'il lui fasse du mal... confia-t-il.

\- Je sais moi non plus mais au pire on sait comment faire disparaître un corps..dit-il d'un ton sérieux.

Dean rit de bon coeur avant de l'embrasser délicatement. Castiel passa sa main contre sa taille et se posa contre lui , ils virent Joy arriver , Kyle sur ses talons.

\- Papa , Daddy je vous présente Kyle.. Kyle mes papas..

Kyle s'approcha d'eux et tendit la main à Castiel. Dean vit son mari serrer la main de l'adolescent.

\- Enchanté de vous rencontrez Kyle..

\- Moi de même Monsieur..

Il tendit ensuite la main à Dean. Le Winchester vit les yeux de sa famille rivés sur lui , il souffla avant de lâcher Castiel et de lui prendre la main.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Winchester.

\- Kyle.. se força-t-il a saluer.

Il ne put s'empêcher de serrer sa main fort , ce qui lui valut un regard noir de sa fille et un tape dans ses cotes de son mari. Il lâcha la main et sourit en voyant le sportif la masser.

Le mécanicien fut obligé de regarder sa fille s'échapper dans le garage. Il dut se forcer de tout son être pour ne pas les rejoindre. Il reçut une tape sur la tête , il posa sa main sur l'arrière de son crane pour le soulager.

\- Tu vas arrêter de lancer ta testostérone!

\- Quoi j'ai rien fait..

Il ravala sa salive en voyant le regard colérique de son homme. Il descendit sa main dans sa nuque.

\- Bon d'accord.. Mais je voulais le jauger..

\- Tu vas prendre cher ce soir.. Tu as énervé Joy..

\- Je suis désolé..

\- C'est pas à moi qui tu dois t'excuser mais à notre fille..

\- Ouais mais là elle est occupée..

\- Vas-y maintenant.

Dean hocha la tête et partit vers le garage. Il trouva sa fille en train de montrer des pas à son partenaire. Il se racla la gorge pour se faire remarquer. Joy se tourna vers lui tout en se faisant une queue de cheval.

\- Oui?

\- Je peux te parler cinq secondes..

Elle se tourna vers Kyle.

\- Excuse moi je reviens de suite.

Elle monta les trois marches et ferma la porte. Elle croisa ses bras , bien décidé à le laisser parler.

\- Je suis désolé ma puce.. Mais j'aime pas ce type..

\- Papa il m'aide juste pour danser..

\- Ouais mais il te fait craquer..

\- Ben ouais il est mignon mais ca veut pas dire charrette.

\- D'accord excuse moi.. J'ai droit à un câlin? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

Elle se faufila dans ses bras et il la serra fort contre lui.

\- Fais attention à toi d'accord..

\- Oui papa..

Il l'embrassa sur le front puis la lâcha. Elle lui sourit et rejoignit le brun dans le garage. Il partit lorsqu'il entendit la musique s'enclencher.

* * *

 ** _Alors que pensez vous de cette suite?_**

 ** _J'avoue que j'ai vraiment bien aimé écrire Dean en papa poule et protecteur x)_**

 ** _A bientôt!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hey !_**

 ** _Merci à toutes pour vos reviews , je remercie aussi les gens qui lisent en silencieux :)_**

 ** _bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Joy enclencha la musique. Elle commença à s'échauffer doucement , regardant son compagnon en faire de même. Elle s'étira bien pour échauffer ses muscles et surtout ne pas se faire mal , si elle blessait encore quelqu'un elle se sentirait encore plus mal..

Elle sautillait sur place lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Kyle. Elle baissa la tête , un peu gênée par son regard sur elle.

\- Joy est ce que je peux te poser une question?

\- Oui vas y..

\- Ca fait quoi d'avoir deux papas.. Enfin je veux dire c'est pas dure de ne pas avoir de maman? demanda-t-il presque timidement.

\- J'ai deux papas géniales.. Ils sont tellement présents pour moi que je n'ai jamais senti l'absence d'une maman car j'ai deux pères..J'ai une famille formidable qui m'entoure et me protège.. Je n'ai peut être pas de mères officielles mais j'ai ma marraine et ma tante en tant que figure maternelle.. Charlie et Jody sont mes mamans de coeur , donc non je ne me plains pas car j'ai deux papas et deux mamans...

Il hocha la tête souriant devant la tête rêveuse de la jeune fille. Son coeur se serra un peu en sachant le bonheur familiale de Joy , il secoua la tête avant de tendre la main à sa lui sourit avant de poser sa main sur son bras.

Joy ne sut pas ce qui déclencha la vision , surement le contact avec son bras. Elle se crispa avant de s'écrouler par terre , le toucher la gardait dans son rêve. Elle essaya de lâcher son bras mais Kyle inquiet lui prenait maintenant la main.

 **Elle se retrouva projetée dans les souvenirs de Kyle , il avait la respiration haletante , il était effrayé. Il courut poussé par sa mère qui lui hurlait de se cacher. Il s'exécuta et se cacha en dessous d'une commode , retenant ses pleurs du mieux qu'il put.**

 **Il vit le regard apeuré de sa mère avant qu'elle ne se fasse tirer par les cheveux , se retrouvant projetée par terre. Il posa sa main sur sa bouche pour ne pas crier.**

 **Ses larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues alors qu'il voyait son père surplomber sa mère. Il avait bu encore une fois et était devenu très violent dès son retour.**

 **Kyle regardait sa mère impuissant se faire tabasser par son père. Il voulut sortir et se jeter sur lui mais le regard suppliant de sa mère le vissa au sol. Il serra son pyjama dans sa petite menotte et s'essuya le nez avec sa manche.**

 **Son père enchaînait les coups , sa mère ne criait même plus. Ses larmes coulaient d'elle même mais son regard était vide. La scène sembla durer une éternité pour le petit garçon.**

 **Il ferma les yeux et se boucha les oreilles. Il était en train de paniquer et il ne voulait surtout pas tomber dans les pommes , il n'osait même pas imaginer ce que son père lui ferait s'il était inconscient.**

 **Il essaya de calmer son coeur qui tambourinait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il résonnait dans sa tête. Il ouvrit les yeux et retint ses pleurs en voyant sa mère sur le sol.**

 **Il voulait sortir et voir si elle allait bien , il voulait téléphoner aux urgences mais il ne bougea pas. Il sentit son coeur s'arrêter en voyant son père s'écrouler au sol.**

 **\- Vanessa..cria son père paniqué.**

 **Kyle vit son enfoiré de père secouer sa mère dans tous les sens mais elle reste inerte. Kyle serra tellement fort ses petits poings que ses ongles creusèrent une coupure dans sa main , le faisant saigner.**

 **Son paternel prit sa femme dans ses bras et la serra contre lui pleurant à chaudes larmes. Le petit garçon dut se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas vomir sur le sol.**

 **\- Oh mon Dieu..Vanessa réveille toi! hurla-t-il.**

 **Son coeur se serra en réalisant ce qu'il se passait. Sa mère n'était pas assommée par les coups comme les autres soirs.. Elle était.. morte.. Il ferma les yeux en voyant le sang perler ses cheveux blonds.**

 **Il se figea en entendant son père quitter la pièce. Il tourna sa tête vers la porte , il entendit son père pleurer. Il sursauta en entendant un coup de feu et puis le silence plus rien.**

 **Il ne sortit pas de sa cachette les yeux rivés sur le corps de sa maman. Il finit par s'endormir sur le sol , les yeux collés par ses larmes. Il cria en sentant qu'on le tirait de là , il se débattit paniquant.**

 **C'est à ce moment là qu'il vit le regard bienveillant de son oncle. Il arrêta de crier se laissant soulever par lui , il le serra contre lui tremblotant dans ses bras. Sa mère avait été recouverte par un drap blanc , il pleura en sentant son oncle lui caresser les cheveux.**

 **\- Ferme les yeux Kyle.**

 **Il s'exécuta et ferma les yeux tout en serrant le cou de son oncle.**

Dean se leva d'un bond en entendant la chienne aboyer furieusement. Il défonça presque la porte du garage , il paniqua en voyant Joy par terre la main ancrée du quaterback dans la sienne.

Elle pleurait et était toute crispée sur le sol. Dean se laissa tomber par terre et la secoua espérant la faire revenir. Il sentit Castiel courir derrière lui avant de regarder leur fille.

Elle transpirait abondamment , elle avait le souffle court et les yeux perdus dans le vide. Dean paniqua en ne la voyant pas revenir.

\- Qu'est ce que t'as fait? hurla-t-il

\- J'ai..J'ai rien fait , elle m'a touché le bras et s'est écroulée.. dit-il d'une petite voix.

Castiel réagit plus vite que lui.

\- Lâche la!

\- Quoi mais..

\- Lâche lui la main! cria-t-il.

Kyle peina à enlever sa main de celle de l'adolescente. Il finit sur les fesses le regard fixé sur la brune. Il vit le père de Joy lui caresser les cheveux et l'autre lui prendre la main pour la reconnecter à la réalité.

Il sut qu'elle était revenue lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux , le regard hagard. Elle lâcha un sanglot et Dean posa sa main sur sa joue. Elle regarda ses parents avant de pleurer et de se pendre à leurs cou.

Ils la serrèrent contre eux , soulagée qu'elle soit revenue. Le sportif regardait la scène encore choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir.

Dean lui caressa le dos alors que Castiel l'embrassait dans les cheveux. Ils restèrent quelques instants comme ça , attendant que la jeune médium se calme. Elle réussit à s'asseoir aidé par ses deux papas.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as vu? demanda doucement Dean.

Il n'aimait pas la replonger aussitôt dans sa vision mais Missouri lui avait dit de le faire , lui permettant de l'oublier plus facilement après. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de tourner sa tête vers l'adolescent.

\- Je..Je suis tellement désolé pour ce qui est arrivé à ta mère.. dit-elle en retenant ses larmes.

Kyle fronça les sourcils la fixant droit dans les yeux. Il paniqua, comment pouvait-elle savoir ca? Il ne l'avait dit à personne même pas à son ex Linda..

Il secoua la tête tout en se relevant il vit Castiel se lever pour le rassurer mais il n'entendit plus rien. Il prit son sac et sortit en courant du garage , s'enfuyant de la maison.

* * *

 ** _Alors qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre?_**

 ** _J'ai eu le coeur serré en écrivant la vision de Joy , pauvre Kyle.._**

 ** _A bientôt!_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey**_

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews!**_

 _ **Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

Dean avait couru après Kyle sous les supplications de sa fille mais il n'était plus en forme d'âge pour le courser sur des kilomètres. Il avait vu le jeune garçon s'enfuir et dériver sur la rue à sa gauche.

Il pesta entre ses dents avant de rentrer dans la maison et de voir Castiel porter leur fille pour la poser sur le divan. Il partit ensuite dans la cuisine avec un verre d'eau. Dean s'abaissa et s'accroupit à coté d'elle.

\- Ma puce?

\- Ça va.. répondit-elle d'une petite voix. C'est surtout pour Kyle que je m'inquiète..

\- Désolé j'ai pas su le rattraper..

\- T'inquiète pas je le verrais demain.. Mais j'avais pas la force de courir..

Dean hocha la tête alors que Castiel les rejoignait , il tendit le verre à l'adolescente qui but une longue gorgée. Il s'assit en suite sur la table basse et posa une main sur l'épaule de Dean.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as vu? demanda Castiel.

\- Le père de Kyle était violent.. Il a tué sa mère devant lui et s'est suicidé ensuite.. dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

\- Mon Dieu.. jurèrent Dean et Castiel d'une même voix.

\- C'était horrible.. Il était si petit.. Il faut que je le voit et que j'en parle avec lui..

\- Oui c'est la meilleure chose à faire.. Mais ne l'oblige pas s'il ne veut pas te parler.

\- Non.. Je veux pas le brusquer..

\- Avec tout ca tu as pas répété.. plaisanta gentiment Dean pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Il recut une tape sur l'arrière du crane par son mari et il se fit bousculer par sa fille. Il sourit a Joy avant de l'embrasser sur le front et de prendre place sur le divan , prenant les jambes de sa fille sur lui.

Castiel ferma les bras sur sa poitrine , voyant qu'il n'avait pas de place pour lui sur le canapé.

\- Et moi je me mets où? bouda-t-il.

Cette réflexion fit beaucoup rire les deux Winchesters. Joy se décala , laissant la place pour que son père se faufile derrière elle. Il sourit content et se plaça derrière elle , elle s'appuya de suite contre son torse.

Dean dut se contorsionner pour atteindre la télécommande et quand il eut enfin en mains il alluma la télévision. Il mit une chaîne quelconque et posa ses pieds sur la table basse. Joy descendit un peu et se positionna de sorte que son père lui fasse des caresses capillaires , ce qu'il fit quelques secondes plus tard pour son plus grand bonheur.

Ses papas furent au petit soin pour elle tout au long de la journée malgré ses protestations. Elle sourit tout en se couchant , elle reçut un bisou de ses parents avant de s'endormir doucement.

.

Elle se leva le lendemain matin avec une petite boule qui lui transperçait la poitrine. Elle ne dit rien à ses deux pères sachant très bien qu'ils allaient se tracasser et être nerveux pour leurs journées de boulot.

Elle déjeuna difficilement , sentant des nausées lui traverser la gorge. Elle souffla tout en faisant passer la nourriture avec son verre de jus d'orange. Elle se força à finir puis parti s'habiller.

Elle feigna que tout allait bien et leur colla un gros bisous lorsqu'ils la déposèrent devant son lycée. Elle fut aussitôt rejointe par ses deux amies ainsi qu'Alex. Il avait un sourire idiot ancré sur son visage.

Elle fit semblant de rien tout en rentrant dans le bâtiment scolaire. Elle marcha jusqu'à son casier , le brun accroché à ses talons. Elle l'ouvrit et prit ses cahiers , son meilleur ami toujours silencieux s'appuyant contre le casier voisin.

Un ado lui fit remarquer qu'il bloquait son casier. Il s'éloigna tout en s'excusant à la "Alex".

\- Désolé mon mignon..

Joy ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en voyant la tête du petit rouquin. Elle ferma son casier et sourit en voyant les petits échanges de regards. Elle fit demi tour et ne sursauta pas lorsque son ami passa son bras valide autour de son épaule.

\- Tu le trouves comment?

\- Mignon mais surtout jeune.. Tu te fais couguar maintenant..

\- Il doit avoir 16 ans et puis j'aime son joli minois.. Et je te signale que j'ai seulement 17 ans..

\- Oh t'inquiète pas je ne l'ai pas oublié! Des fois tu me maternes comme si tu étais ma mère! rit-elle.

\- Il t'en faut bien une et sache que je serais une parfaite maman poule!

\- Je le sais bébé! dit elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Il prit ses livres pour les porter avec les siens faisant râler l'adolescente.

\- Bon tu arrêtes de me faire mariner.. Raconte moi comment ça s'est passé avec sexy boy..

\- Je me demandais quand tu allais craqué.. se moqua-t-elle.

\- Allez raconte! exigea-t-il en la serrant contre lui.

Joy ne put s'empêcher de faire une moue.

\- On a pas répété..

\- Comment ça il est venu première.. Oh purée vous avez fait des trucs oh dis moi que la légende est vrai.. Qu'il a des abdos de bétons et que sa...

Elle posa sa main sur sa bouche avec une moue dégoûtée.

\- Bébé arrête ça tout de suite sinon je sens que je vais remettre mon petit-déj sur le sol..

\- Désolé j'étais parti dans mes fantasmes.. Bon alors pourquoi tu as pas répété?

\- J'avais remarqué... J'ai eu une vision voilà pourquoi..

\- Tu as une vision en le touchant? Comme moi la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré et que tu as su pour mon père...

\- Ouais comme pour ton con de père homophobe.. Mais là je suis tombée tellement c'était violent.

\- Tu as vu quoi?

\- Des choses horribles mais qui restera entre lui et moi si tu veux bien..Il est assez bouleversé car je le sais donc c'est pas contre toi mon coeur mais..

\- T'inquiète pas je comprends!

Il l'embrassa chastement avant de la prendre par la main et de l'emmener vers sa classe.

\- Tu va aller le trouver aujourd'hui?

\- Oui s'il veut bien me parler..

\- OK princesse.. Je t'aime fort on se voit tantôt!

Il déposa un baiser sur son front avant de s'en aller rejoignant sa salle de cours. Elle sourit avant de rentrer et de saluer Madame Jones , sa prof principale. Elle s'installa au fond à coté de sa voisine de banc Keyla.

Elle tourne de suite sa tête vers l'emplacement habituel de Kyle , il n'était pas là.

Elle souffla tout en déballant ses affaires , elle sortit son plumier et son bloc note. La prof commença son monologue tout en allumant le projecteur. Elle nota la date et prit des notes en mode automatique.

Kyle n'avait pas l'air de venir aujourd'hui en cours. Elle devrait aller jusque chez lui pour lui parler. Elle passa sa gomme a Keyla tout en soulignant un mot clé. La journée allait être longue!

* * *

 ** _J'espère_** _ **que ce chapitre vous a plu..**_

 _ **A votre avis comment va se passer la "confrontation" Kyle/Joy?**_

 _ **A bientôt!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Hey_**

 ** _Comme je l'ai dit dans mes deux autres suites que j'ai publié aujourd'hui grandement pour cette attente. C'est dure de gérer fac , vie sociale , famille , maintenant travail bref encore désolé et j'espère me faire pardonner avec cette suite :)_**

 ** _Je vous remercie pour vos reviews ;)_**

 ** _Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

La journée passa et aucun signe de Kyle. Elle ferma sa farde et sourit à Alex qui l'attendait sur le pas de sa classe. Il l'embrassa sur le front et passa son bras sur ses épaules. Ils arrivèrent devant son casier. Elle l'ouvrit rapidement , Alex s'appuyant contre le mur.

\- Bébé tu vas faire quoi pour Kyle?

\- Je vais passer chez lui , j'ai pas le choix.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'il va accepter de te voir?

\- Je sais pas.

Elle remit ses cahiers dans son casier et le ferma. Elle mit une bandoulière sur son épaule et prit la main d'Alex.

\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne?

\- Non t'inquiètes pas bébé.. Je dois faire ça seule tu sais. Je pense qu'il le prend déjà mal que je sois au courant donc si en plus il te voit avec moi.

\- Oui tu as raison comme d'habitude.

Il la serra contre lui. Elle lui sourit tout en posant sa tête sur son épaule tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Elle avait déjà prévenu son père qu'elle se débrouillerait pour rentrer , voulant passer chez Kyle.

Alex insista pour la conduire et elle finit par accepter. Elle s'installa sur le siège passager alors que son meilleur ami démarrait la voiture. Les deux jeunes gens arrivèrent rapidement devant la maison du quaterback.

Joy se retint de demander à Alex de venir avec elle. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre , elle devait faire ça seule. Le brun lui donna un baiser avant de lui tendre son sac.

\- Tu me diras comment ca s'est passé bébé d'accord?

\- Oui t'inquiète pas.

\- D'accord bonne chance.

\- J'y vais.

Elle souffla avant d'ouvrir la portière. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et sortit de la voiture. Elle jeta un dernier regard au jeune homme avant de fermer la portière et de se diriger à petit pas vers la maison de Kyle.

Une fois qu'elle eut passé la petite barrière blanche , elle eut énormément de mal à monter les marches. Elle appréhendait énormément cette rencontre , elle savait que l'adolescent serait bouleversé et surement très énervé.

Elle réussit enfin à atteindre la porte , elle se tourna et salua Alex. Il la regarda une dernière fois avant de redémarrer. Joy regarda la sonnette et au bout de longues minutes d'hésitations , elle finit par sonner.

Elle entendit la sonnette de l'extérieur et elle finit par voir l'ombre de quelqu'un. Un homme lui ouvrit la porte , elle reconnut de suite l'oncle de Kyle.

\- Bonjour , à qui ai-je l'honneur? demanda-t-il poliment.

\- Bonjour.. Je suis une amie de Kyle j'ai des cours à lui.. mentit-elle.

\- Oh, d'accord entrez il est dans sa chambre.

Elle s'exécuta et entra dans la maison. L'homme ferma la porte puis s'approcha de l'escalier.

\- Kyle tu as de la visite... cria-t-il.

Elle sursauta légèrement lorsqu'elle entendit Kyle descendre. Elle vit l'oncle s'éclipser alors qu'elle commençait à voir les pieds du sportif. Elle releva le regard et croisa le sien.

\- J'ai besoin de te parler. lâcha-t-elle rapidement.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous la?

\- Tu es pas venu en cours j'avais..

\- Je m'en fous.. Je veux voir personne tu comprends surtout pas toi. dit-il avec colère.

\- Kyle je sais que tu dois être bouleversé! Mais on doit en parler d'accord.

\- Bouleversé? Tu me prends pour un gay ou quoi! Je suis pas Alex ou tes parents. dit-il méchamment.

Elle ne put retenir la gifle qu'elle lui donna. Le coup avait été si violent qu'il avait du mal à remettre sa tête comme il faut , la marque de sa main se tracant sur son visage. Elle reçut un regard colérique de la part de son vis à vis.

\- Tu as pas le droit de parler d'eux comme ça tu m'entends! cria-t-il. Tu as le droit d'avoir peur et triste mais je t'interdis de les insulter! Au fond tu es comme les autres , tu es qu'un crétin fini!

\- Qu'est ce que tu me veux putain!? Fiche moi la paix!

\- Je m'en veux vraiment d'être passée..lâcha-t-elle.

\- Tu as qu'a te casser je t'ai rien demandé. Tu entendras plus parler de moi je déménage! J'ai pas envie que tu balances à tous le monde ce qui m'est arrivé.

\- Mais tu me prends pour qui bordel.

Elle le poussa sous le coup de la colère. Il la mettait hors d'elle.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je suis ce genre de filles! Tu me confonds surement avec les connasses avec qui tu couches! Sache que moi je suis pas comme ça. Mais tu sais quoi tu peux aller te faire foutre chez les grecs. Toi et tes belles paroles putain suis vraiment trop stupide! cria-t-elle.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir avant de ramasser son sac et de sortir de la maison. Elle était tellement en colère , ce qu'il lui avait dit l'avait tellement touché. Elle pensait vraiment que Kyle était quelqu'un de bien et non pas un enfoiré comme tous les autres types de l'école.

Ellle s'était vachement trompe! Son sixième sens avait failli sur ce coup et cela faisait tellement mal.. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était rentré chez elle et se réfugier dans les bras de ses papas.

Elle envoya rapidement un message à Alex. Il lui répondit immédiatement , très inquiet. Elle dit juste qu'elle lui expliquerait demain , elle se mit rapidement dans le bus voulant rentrer le plus tot possible.

Elle eut le temps de se calmer sur le trajet et quand elle arriva dans son quartier , elle courut jusqu'à sa maison. Elle fut tellement heureuse de voir que l'Impala était dans l'allée.

Elle ouvrit la porte rapidement et rentra dans sa maison. Elle huma l'odeur de tarte qui régnait dans le salon , elle vit enfin son père.

\- Hey ma puce.

Elle sauta dans les bras de Dean , le serrant de toutes ses forces. Il lui rendit son câlin , contente de pouvoir enfin la serrer dans ses bras.

\- Qu'est ce qui va pas ma puce?

\- Mauvaise journée.. articula-t-il difficilement. Je voulais vous retrouvez.

\- Han mon bébé..Pour nous aussi c'est dur.

Castiel les rejoignit dans la cuisine , trouvant sa fille enlacé fermement au creux des bras de son mari. Joy se retourna rapidement et serra son deuxième papa à son tour. Elle se noya dans son parfum de vanille.

\- Mon ange tout va bien? demanda Castiel inquiet.

\- Je t'aime daddy..

\- Moi aussi je t'aime ma puce , plus que tout!

\- J'ai tellement de la chance de vous avoir.. Je voudrais pas d'autres parents vous êtes tellement parfaits..

\- Han mon coeur..

Dean rejoignit l'étreinte , enserrant sa famille de ses bras. La famille resta de longues minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant de s'éloigner doucement. Joy recut deux bisous de ses papas avant que Castiel ne l'accompagne devant la télévision pendant que Dean préparait le souper.

Elle se coucha sur son père et profita de ses caresses dans les cheveux. Il s'amusa à lui faire des petites tresses tout en regardant le jeu télévisé. Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche elle le sortit et elle ragea en voyant le nom de Kyle s'afficher.

Sa première idée fut de ne pas lire le message mais alors qu'elle venait de verrouiller son gsm , elle le ralluma et ouvrit finalement le message.

 _" Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit je le pensais pas.. Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus me parler. Lundi j'irais trouver la prof pour que tu changes de partenaire.."_

Elle souffla tout en fixant le sms après plusieurs hésitations elle finit par lui répondre.

 _" Excuses acceptées! Mais je le ferais pas deux fois c'est ma famille que tu as insultée.. Pas besoin de changer ca me déranges pas et puis on a besoin de cette danse.."_

Elle envoya le message rapidement et la réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

" _Merci pour ton pardon. J'ai vraiment fait le crétin et je m'en excuse encore.. Si tu es d'accord je voudrais bien parler avec toi de ce que tu sais.."_

Elle fut étonnée de cette réponse , elle pensait vraiment que Kyle ne voudrait plus parler de cela.

" _Je suis toujours prête à parler avec toi. Et oui tu es un crétin mais bon je peux comprendre que tu sois chamboulé.."_

 _"Merci Joy.. On se voit demain?"_

 _"A demain"_

Elle ferma son téléphone , son père venait de les appeler pour manger.

* * *

 _ **Voila alors comme beaucoup l'avait deviné Kyle l'a tout d'abord envoyé sur les roses.. Mais il est impulsif :)**_

 ** _J'espère_** _ **que vous avez aimé ce chapitre :)**_

 _ **A bientôt!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Hi!_**

 ** _Merci pour vos commentaires :)_**

 ** _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_**

* * *

Joy se fit rapidement un chignon avant de descendre au rez de chaussé. C'était Alex qui la conduisait ce matin , ses deux parents avaient pris congés aujourd'hui. Son père lui avait plusieurs fois proposé de se lever quand même pour la conduire mais elle avait gentiment refusé.

Elle descendit doucement les escaliers , ne voulant pas faire grincer les marches. Elle prit le déjeuner que son papa avait préparé la veille pour elle et le fourra dans son sac. Elle mangea vite fait une banane avant de mettre son manteau en voyant l'heure.

Elle vissa son bonnet sur sa tête et sortit. Elle sourit en trouvant Alex derrière la porte , il lui tendit un chocolat de Starbuck. Elle l'embrassa chastement sur la bouche avant de prendre sa main et de descendre.

Elle rit lorsqu'il glissa sur l'eau un peu gelée. Elle le releva et il bouda légèrement. Elle continua de pouffer dans ses gants , il l'encercla de son bras avant de l'emmener vers la voiture. Elle lui raconta rapidement ce qu'il s'était passé avec Kyle.

Il mit assez vite le chauffage , la température serait au plus bas aujourd'hui. Joy enclencha la musique et ils se lancèrent un regard complice en entendant leur chanson préférée du moment.

Alex démarra et les deux amis se mirent à chanter à tue-tête. Ils rirent aux éclats en voyant une grand mère les regarder bizarrement. Ils arrivèrent de bonne humeur au lycée. Ils retrouvèrent leurs groupes d'amis et Alex la fit danser de sa main valide dans les couloirs.

Ils prirent leurs affaires et son ami l'accompagna pour sa première heure de cours. Ils ne partageaient pas cette option , il l'embrassa sur le front avant de la laisser. Elle se mit à la même place que d'habitude. Elle mit son sac sur la chaise et son regard se perdit par la fenêtre.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'on l'interpella. Elle tourna la tête pour voir Alex , se grattant la nuque. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant la mimique qu'elle avait tant vue chez son père n surtout quand il était nerveux.

\- Je.. Je peux venir à coté de toi?

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle enleva simplement son sac de la chaise et le posa par terre. Il la remercia d'un sourire avant de prendre place à coté de la brune.

Elle l'observa durant de longues minutes. Le quaterback retirait ses affaires de son sac à dos. Il lui jeta un regard puis il rougit. Attendez rougir? Elle fronça les sourcils avant de se secouer la tête pour remettre ses idées en place.

\- Tu vas bien? murmura-t-il.

Joy essaya de garder son regard sur la prof d'Espagnol.

\- Oui ca va et toi?

Elle tourna finalement sa tête pour le regarder. Elle croisa le regard haineux de Linda , l'ex de son voisin de banc. Elle souffla tellement fort que Kyle le remarqua.

Il tourna à son tour sa tête vers la blonde. Joy fut surprise du regard colérique que son compagnon envoyant à la pom-pom girls. Il la regarda ensuite puis lui sourit doucement.

Il prit ensuite son bloc note et commença sa prise de notes. Joy le regarda du coin de l'oeil avant de commencer à écrire. Il y eu un jeu de regard durant tous le cours.

L'intercours arriva enfin et Kyle se retourna sur sa chaise pour lui faire face.

\- On répète tout à l'heure? dit-il d'un air enthousiaste.

\- Oui. Après les cours.

\- Je me réjouis. dit-il dans un sourire.

\- On devra parler aussi Kyle.

\- Je sais et je suis impatient pour cela.

Il la fixa droit dans les yeux en disant cette phrase. Elle hocha de la tête puis se remit correctement à l'entrée de l'autre enseignant.

.

Elle fut soulagée de retrouver enfin son meilleur ami. Il prit son classeur comme à chaque fois alors qu'il la guidait vers la salle de répet.

\- Alors , comment ca été avec sexy!boy?

\- Bébé , il est bizarre. Enfin je.. Il a pas arrêté de me sourire aujourd'hui.

\- Oh gosh..

Il se mit a pouffer dans ses mains , les tapant en rythme. Elle mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans sa caboche. Elle le frappa sur le torse le montrant du doigt.

\- Arrête ça tout de suite idiot!

\- Bébé! rit-il.

\- Arrête tu penses trop fort.. Putain Alex c'est pas marrant ok?

\- T'imagine s'il commence à craquer pour toi bébé?

\- T'es sérieux tu te crois dans Twillight ou quoi? Aucun mec sort avec la fille bizarre et moquée de tous , il y a que dans les bouquins à l'eau de rose que ça arrive.

Elle s'assit à la fin de sa phrase. Elle mentirait en disant qu'elle n'avait jamais été attirée par Kyle. Il était le mec le plus beau du campus et toutes les filles voulaient l'embrasser , elle y compris. Bon il y avait Alex aussi...

Elle savait qu'elle aurait beaucoup de mal à un jour trouver un copain. Elle n'était pas dans un film , un série ou un bouquin. Les filles comme elles ne sortaient pas avec le beau quaterback..

Alex passa sa main valide sous son visage et lui releva.

\- Bébé c'est toi qui va arrêter maintenant.

\- Tu sais très bien que c'est vrai Alex. Alors arrête de me faire croire le contraire.

\- Tu es la fille la plus géniale que je connaisse. Tu es drôle , aimante , généreuse , protectrice et surtout magnifique. Joy n'importe quel mec rêverait d'avoir une copine comme toi. Et si j'étais pas de l'autre bord je t'aurais gardé à mes côtés.

Cette phrase suffit à la faire sourire. Elle le poussa gentiment et vu sa position peu stable , il tomba sur ses fesses. Elle rit avant de descendre de son siège et de le serrer fort dans ses bras.

Quelqu'un racla dans le fond de la salle , les faisant se séparer. Joy se retourna pour voir Kyle les regardant.

\- Je dérange peut-être , je peux revenir plus tard?

\- Non c'est bon viens mon chou. J'allais partir.

Il se releva comme il le put et se retrouva face à sa meilleure amie. Il l'embrassa sur la bouche avant de prendre son sac à dos et de remonter par les escaliers.

\- A demain bébé! Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi! cria-t-elle.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers lui légèrement mal à l'aise. Kyle se racle la gorge tandis que Joy le regarde.

\- Je suppose que tu veux parler avant? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui si tu veux bien..

Elle hocha la tête et partit s'asseoir sur la scène , il la rejoignit.

\- Tout d'abord tu as des questions?

\- Je voudrais savoir comment tu as su pour...

\- C'est à cause de notre premier contact.

\- Comment ça?

\- J'ai un sorte de don.. Enfin on appelle cela comme ça mais j'appelle pas ça un don.. Bref , j'ai ce genre de réactions depuis quelques années seulement. Au début , quand j'étais bébé je pouvais voir des esprits.. Quand j'ai commencé à parler , je communiquais avec eux.

\- Putain.. s'exclama-t-il.

\- Mes pouvoirs ont évolués ensuite. J'ai commencé à avoir des visions. Au début c'était juste dans mes rêves , je pouvais avoir des visions du passé comme du futur. J'ai pas vraiment de contrôle là dessus malheureusement. Et comme tu l'as vu j'ai beaucoup de mal à en sortir ca peut être très violent.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé l'autre fois?

\- Comme je t'ai dit , cela évolue sans cesse. Depuis mes 14 ans environ , je sais avoir des visions la journée. Il suffit que je rentre dans un nouvel endroit ou bien que je touche quelqu'un d'inconnu pour avoir une vision. Cela n'arrive pas à chaque fois , ça dépend des personnes.

\- Pourquoi tu as vu tout ça.. Enfin je veux dire je voulais que personne le sache. avoua-t-il.

\- Inconsciemment ton esprit s'est ouvert à moi. Désolé j'ai pas vraiment de réponse.

\- Tu sais tout alors?

\- Oui j'ai tout vécu comme toi.

\- Je suis désolé..

\- Tu n'as eu aucun contrôle là dessus.

\- J'ai gardé ta main donc tu n'arrivais pas en sortir.

\- Je t'en veux pas tu l'ignorais. rassura-t-elle.

Il répondit à son sourire. Son coeur rata un battement et elle détourna le regard. Elle se releva et il fit de même alors qu'elle allait enclencher la musique il la retint par le bras.

\- Joy , je te promets que je dirais rien.

\- Je sais.

Elle mit la musique et ils répétèrent. Kyle se débrouilla très bien , ils avancèrent assez vite car il s'était exercé à faire la choré. La jeune Winchester eut énormément de mal à le toucher durant la danse.

Le contemporain était pourtant la danse qu'elle préférait, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Les contacts étaient rare et pourtant elle avait l'impression de peloter Kyle depuis le début.

Tout devait être intense et elle l'avait l'impression de mourir à chaque pas. Leurs corps étaient en symbiose , chaque pas se suivait. L'adolescent ne la quittait pas des yeux , anticipant chaque mouvement. Les portés étaient majestueux autant que si elle dansait avec lui depuis des années.

Elle courut et se projeta dans ses bras. Il la souleva dans les airs comme si elle n'était rien. Il la fit descendre doucement , frôlant leurs deux corps tout le long de la descente.

Elle se retrouva le haut du corps collé au sportif. Leurs visages à seulement séparés par quelques centimètres. Elle avait la respiration saccadée aussi bien à cause de la danse mais aussi à cause de leurs proximités.

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Joy ferma les siens par réflexe.

Elle sursauta lorsque la voix de son parrain retentit dans la salle. Elle s'éloigna de son partenaire et tourna la tête pour voir Crowley en bas de la scène.

Elle vit son regard noir dévier vers le footballeur.

\- Monkey, tu viens je te ramène.

\- J'arrive parrain.

Elle partit éteindre la musique puis descendit rapidement de la scène. Elle enfila sa veste avec l'aide pas nécessaire de son parrain. Il la guida ensuite vers la sortie , assez rapidement. Elle eut à peine le temps de dire au revoir à Kyle.

Elle sourit dans son écharpe. Qu'est ce qu'elle l'aimait sa famille.

* * *

 ** _J'adore écrire Crowley comme ça MDR._**

 ** _Alors qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre , avec la discussion Kyle/Joy?_**

 ** _A bientôt!_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Hi!_**

 ** _Je ne vais pas répéter ce que j'ai déjà dit vous savez tout RIP! 3_**

 ** _Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

Joy était tellement excité. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle préparait l'événement. Elle avait même fait dans ses études pour les examens du mois de Noel pour répéter. Elle avait supprimé quelques entraînements avec Kyle pour être sure d'être au point. Et après avoir réussi tous ses examens , elle s'était entièrement consacré à la répétition de ce morceau.

Elle avait sauté au cou d'Alex lorsqu'elle avait maîtrisé chaque partie. Elle espérait vraiment faire plaisir à son père. Son papa était de mèche avec elle , il avait tout organiser pour que Dean Winchester ait encore une fois cette année le plus beau anniversaire.

Tous leurs amis avaient été conviés à la fête , la brune avait pris le soin de les appeler un par un. Tout allait être parfait , du moins elle l'espérait. Elle devait avouer qu'elle était quand même nerveuse , elle savait chaque note et connaissait les touches par coeur et pourtant elle avait peur d'oublier sous le stress.

Elle souffla un bon coup tout en se cachant derrière le plan de travail. Elle tient Asia pour qu'elle ne sorte surtout pas de la cachette. Elle entendit son père faire comme si de rien n'était et elle pouffa dans son pull en entendant son père râler un peu. Il croyait vraiment qu'ils avaient pu oublier son anniversaire?

Bon il est vrai qu'elle était partie plus tôt pour ne pas le croiser le matin et que son père avait fait exprès de partir rapidement au travail. Ils voulaient tous les deux que la surprise soit complète.

Dès qu'elle entendit la porte se refermer , elle cria "Surprise" et son parrain ouvrit la lumière révélant tous les invités dans le salon. Dean se mit à rire de joie avant de serrer son frère dans ses bras.

Il serra dans ses bras chacun des invités , s'attardant sur Charlie qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis 6 mois. Elle fut la dernière il la souleva et le prit contre lui. Il l'embrassa sur le sommet de son crâne.

\- Merci à vous deux ma puce.

Elle sourit et lui glissa un bisou sur la joue. Il la lâcha avant de se tourner vers son mari pour le remercier d'un baiser également. Castiel lui tendit une bière alors qu'il se fondait contre lui.

Crowley enclencha la musique et la soirée commença. Joy resta la plupart du temps en compagnie de sa marraine. Charlie revenait d'un voyage en Australie avec sa compagne Beth. La petit amie de Charlie était absolument exceptionnelle , elle et l'ado s'entendaient si bien. Joy regarda avec des yeux émerveillés les photos prises dans le pays du Kangourou. Elle fondit en voyant un bébé koala accroché au cou des deux femmes.

Elle remercia chaleureusement la rousse en recevant deux cadeaux de son voyage. Elle enfila le bracelet et le regard avec joie. Sa marraine la tapota sur l'épaule , elle releva la tête pour voir son père lui donner le signal.

Elle hocha la tête puis souffla tout en se dirigeant vers sa guitare. Elle sourit à son parrain qui l'encourageait avant qu'elle ne finisse par se lancer. Elle commence le morceau de Back in black avec fébrilité. Si elle ratait ce morceau et surtout aujourd'hui , elle s'en voudrait à vie.

Elle essaya de ne se focaliser sur les notes mais dès que son père se retourna elle eut un soubresaut. Elle souffla puis poursuivit le morceau. Elle se racla la gorge puis se mit à chanter. Elle retrouva un peu de paix lorsqu'elle arriva la partie la plus difficile.

Elle sentit son coeur battre plus vite en voyant le regard fier de son deuxième fan numéro. Ses deux papas la regardaient comme si elle était la chose la plus précieuse au monde et cela lui donna des ailes. Elle donna tout pour le morceau et lorsqu'elle eut fini elle ne sentit plus ses doigts.

Elle eut seulement le temps de déposer sa guitare. Son père venait de courir pour l'enserrer fortement dans ses bras. Elle sourit tout en se noyant dans son odeur , il lui caressa les cheveux. Elle sentit du liquide couler sur sa joue , elle releva la tête pour voir son père pleurer.

\- Oh non papa je voulais pas te faire pleurer.

\- Oh mon ange je t'aime tellement. Je suis si fier de toi! dit-il en l'embrassant longuement sur le front.

Elle sourit grandement en entendant tous les applaudissements. Elle fit une petit révérence pour ne pas montrer ses joues rouges. Ce geste fit rire toute l'assemblée , elle rejoignit ensuite son parrain. Elle fut capturée par le petit Liam , qui la tira par le bras pour l'emmener jouer.

Castiel fut lui aussi happé par les bras de son homme. Dean l'embrassa longuement avant de poser sa tête contre son cou. Castiel sourit tout en caressant ses cheveux.

La soirée se termina tard. Joy avait déjà rejoint son lit depuis une heure , leur fille était une grosse dormeuse ce n'était pas nouveau. Les deux amoureux laissèrent le salon dans l'état , ils rangeraient demain.

Dean s'eclipsa dans la chambre alors que Castiel allait jeter un coup d'oeil à leur fille. Il entra pour faire un bisou à la jeune fille avant de quitter la pièce.

Il s'arrêta net sur le pas de la porte. Il sourit grandement en voyant l'homme de sa vie couché de manière suggestive sur le lit. Il grogna avant de s'approcher du lit et de s'étendre sur son amant.

Il l'embrassa longuement avant de s'éloigner, un sourire coquin marquant son visage.

\- Dis donc c'est ton anniversaire ou le mien? grogna-t-il.

\- Le mien et c'est toi que je veux pour clôturer cette merveilleuse journée.

\- Rho..

Dean l'embrassait sur le torse , caressant ses fesses.

\- Je veux bien me sacrifier.

\- Je te veux Cas..

\- Alors c'est moi qui prend les reines ce soir?

\- Oui prends moi.

Castiel l'embrassa rapidement , caressant son corps sans vergogne. Il quitta sa bouche pour martyriser son corps de ses baisers. Dean se contorsionna sur ses assauts et il gémit d'excitation en voyant son amoureux s'approcher de son érection plus qu'évidente.

Castiel lui taquina le torse de sa langue avant de descendre et de prendre son envie en bouche. Dean se cambra avant de poser délicatement sa main sur sa tête , accompagnant ses mouvements.

Il fit tout ce qu'il put pour ne pas se relever sous l'assaut du plaisir.

\- Han.. Cas..

Castiel commença à taquiner ses testicules pour ensuite descendre ses doigts à son entrée. Il tendit ses doigts à Dean qu'il humidifia de sa bouche pour ensuite le préparer amoureusement, rendant pantelant son ex protégé. Dean suait des gouttes depuis plusieurs minutes. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas se retenir très longtemps , étant fort excité.

Il posa sa main sur la tête de son amant lui faisant la relever.

\- Cas.. Je vais pas tenir , arrête je veux venir en toi.

Castiel donna un dernier coup de langue avant de se mettre au dessus de son amant. Dean leva ses jambes et l'encercla , il le poussa contre lui faisant sourire l'ex ange du seigneur.

Castiel se positionna correctement puis entra doucement à l'intérieur de Dean. Le mécanicien grimaça un peu alors son mari rentrait petit à petit en lui. Quand il fut entièrement dans son corps il se mit à bouger lentement son bassin.

Dean s'habitua très vite à son intrusion et commença à gémir doucement , griffant le dos de Castiel. Il caressa son corps , frôlant ses fesses de ses mains avant de remonter pour abaisser sa tête et l'emporter dans un baiser.

Il cria lorsque Castiel toucha sa prostate. Il reprit la même position et réitéra l'expérience pour le plus grand plaisir de l'ancien chasseur.

\- Dean... grogna-t-il.

Castiel se sentait proche tout était trop bon , trop intense. Il accéléra ses mouvements, voulant le faire venir avant lui. Dean rentra ses ongles dans sa peau en même temps qu'il jouissait sur le ventre du brun.

Cette simple vision suffit à faire venir Castiel sur le champs. Il s'écroula sur son amant , complètement vidé. Il sourit lorsqu'il sentit son humain lui caresser les cheveux tendrement.

Il s'appuya de ses mains pour se relever et l'embrassa tendrement. Il se retira doucement , les faisant gémir tous les deux avant de se laisser tomber sur le coté. Dean vint tout de suite se coller à lui et le serra dans ses bras.

* * *

 _ **Qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre? J'espère qu'il vous a plu.**_

 _ **J'ai trouvé un magnifique cover de Highway to Hell si cela vous intéresse la fille s'appelle Jess Greenberg :)**_

 _ **A bientôt!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**_Hey!_**

 ** _Désolé pour cet ENORME retard , je vous offre ce chapitre pour me faire pardonner je l'espère.  
_**

 ** _Bonne lecture :)_**

* * *

Le temps n'était plus à la déconne. L'heure était grave. Crowley les avait tous convoqués dans le salon pour un sujet plus que sérieux. Le couple de Winchesters s'étaient exécutés. Charlie avait un peu râlé mais elle s'était finalement levée. Quant à Sam il n'était jamais loin , il avait descendu avec tes pieds de plombs certes , mais il était bien présent.

Ils étaient tous réunis dans le salon , faisant face au vendeur immobilier. Charlie se servit un chocolat chaud et s'emmitoufla dans sa couverture Hermione , offerte par Dean l'an dernier. Sam s'appuya contre le mur , attendant patiemment que l'ancien démon commence son speech. Dean et Castiel étaient collés l'un à l'autre , dardant leur ami du regard.

\- Bon Crowley qu'est ce qui se passe? demanda enfin Dean.

\- L'heure est grave.

\- De quoi parles-tu? posa Castiel.

\- Vous êtes sérieux? C'est de Joy que je parle.

\- De quoi Joy? Elle va très bien. intervint Sam.

\- Ah oui tu appelles cela aller bien.. Vous ne l'avez pas vu vous mais moi si!

\- De quoi tu parles bordel? demanda Dean en haussant le ton.

Castiel posa sa main sur son torse pour le calmer , il le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il souffla un bon coup , pris la main de Castiel dans la sienne puis releva le regard.

\- Je parle de notre ange et de ce fichu Kyle.

\- Il n'y a rien entre eux deux. dit Dean d'une voix forte.

\- Ouais et moi je suis un kiwi.. Bien sur que si! Il se passe quelque chose , je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux.

\- Qu'est ce que ca peut faire les poulets? interrompit Charlie.

\- Elle ne peut pas tomber amoureuse de ce type. répondit Crowley en les regardant tous un à un.

\- Et pourquoi dont? Depuis quand tu peux choisir qui Joy doit aimer? Elle a ses choix.

\- Il va la faire souffrir. On connait tous ce genre de garçons.

\- Arrêtez un peu de le juger. C'est un bon gars. dit Sam , suivi de Charlie qui approuva d'un hochement de tête.

\- Dean aussi c'est un bon gars et pourtant c'était un connard avec les femmes. Dès qu'il pouvait en embrasser une nouvelle il ne se gênait pas.

\- Hey! Il n'est plus comme ca maintenant. coupa Castiel.

\- Je le sais maintenant il est avec toi mais on sait très bien qu'il était exactement le même genre que Kyle , changeant de filles chaque semaine. Il est hors de question que Joy est le coeur brisé à cause d'un crétin pareil.

\- Crowley a raison. approuva Dean

\- Vous voulez bien vous détendre la nouille! Rhan trop de testostérones ici! se fâcha la rouquine. Est ce que vous vous entendez?

\- Quoi? Parce qu'on veut protéger Joy?

\- Je veux aussi la protéger et la préserver mais vous êtes butés sur le fait que ce soit notre petite fille. Désolé de vous le dire les gars mais Joy n'est plus une petite fille , elle a grandi. Elle a maintenant 16 ans et elle tombera amoureuse , elle va peut être sortir et boire aussi. Elle va qui sait , essayer de la drogue puis elle embrassera des centaines de mecs. Elle peut faire toutes ces choses car elle a grandi et qu'elle fera des erreurs. Elle fera des choix et souffrira mais grâce à cela elle apprendra. Vous ne pouvez pas lui enlever ce droit , je veux la protéger autant que vous et je sais que je vais très mal vivre le fait qu'elle pleure pour un garçon , mais tout cela fait partie du libre arbrite. Vous vous êtes battus pendant des années pour l'avoir et vous vous lui reprendre? Franchement vous me décevez les gars.

Un silence s'abbatit dans la pièce. Les 4 hommes baissèrent le regard , Charlie avait raison et ils le savaient tous.

\- Nous l'aimons tous et nous voulons l'a préserver mais les gars il faut qu'elle commette des erreurs on peut pas la protéger de cela. Alors on peut se méfier de Kyle et la prévenir de faire attention mais on ne peut pas l'interdire de le voir et peut-être de ressentir des sentiments pour ce garçon.

\- Elle a raison.. Joy n'a pas besoin qu'on prenne des décisions pour elle. termina Sam.

Tous hochèrent la tête.

\- J'aime pas la voir souffrir.. confia Crowley.

\- Nous non plus Crow.. Mais on sera là pour elle si elle est triste..

\- Je lui apporterais de la glace à la praline.. murmura l'ancien roi.

\- C'est sa glace préférée.. dit Castiel.

\- Il faudra aussi des comédies musicales.. ajouta Dean.

\- Je m'en chargerais. accepta Sam. Il ne faut surtout pas oublier le chocolat.

\- Des tonnes de guimauves pour le chocolat chaud. conclut Dean.

Ils se sourirent tous complices. Leur discussion se coupa net lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur fit s'asseoir Asia et détacha la laisse de son collier. La chienne rejoignit le couple et leur fit un gros bisou pour les saluer. L'adolescente enleva son manteau et se tourna vers sa famille.

\- Vous faîtes une réunion de familles sans moi? rit-elle.

\- Non...non pas du tout on t'attendait Monkey.. dit Crowley.

\- Mouais..

Crowley lui sourit maladroitement , elle le prit dans ses bras avant de lui donner un bisou sur la joue. Elle donna un high five à sa marraine et lança un sourire à son gardien. Quand elle s'approcha de ses deux papas , elle fut happée par leurs quatre bras musclés. Elle se fondit contre eux , elle leur plaqua un bisou avant de s'éloigner.

\- Bon vu que vous êtes tous là , on se fait un blind test? dit-elle en trépignant.

\- Joy.. râla son parrain.

\- Allez s'il vous plait ça fait longtemps. supplia-t-elle du regard.

\- Longtemps? On en a fait un la semaine passée. répondit Castiel.

\- Mais parrain et marraine étaient pas là.. S'il vous plait.

Elle leur lança le fameux regard "puppy eyes". Charlie eut le réflexe de fermer les yeux , Castiel et Dean avaient déjà craqués depuis le début de sa phrase. Il ne restait plus que Crowley et Sam à convaincre. Le cadet ne fit pas long feu et opina du chef.

\- Parrain.. pour me faire plaisir?

Le fameux parrain regarda ses comparses dans l'espoir d'avoir un peu d'aide mais il souffla en voyant qu'il les avaient perdus.

\- Qu'est ce que tu ne me ferais pas faire quand même.

\- Yeah... Allez installer vous je vais chercher mon portable.

Charlie se réinstalla sur le divan en riant dans sa barbe.

\- Les gars vous êtes nazes , elle fait ce qu'elle veut de vous. ria-t-elle.

\- Dixit celle qui a fermé les yeux.. râla Crowley.

\- Hey moi je me fous de jouer.. dit-elle en lui faisant une langue.

\- Courageuse mais pas téméraire.

\- Me provoque pas mon chou..dit-elle en un clin d'oeil.

Il lui sourit taquin avant de s'asseoir entre elle et Sam. Après tout le canapé trois places étaient déjà envahis par le couple d'amoureux qui ne se quittaient pas , collés comme des moules à un rocher.

Il l'entendit arriver plus que de la voir. Elle dévala les escaliers a une vitesse folle , faisant se relever l'un des papas poules prénommé Dean. Elle faillit tomber à la dernière marche et reçut un regard noir de son père.

\- Pardon papa..

\- Mouais.. Tu nous fait flipper depuis que tu sais marcher avec cet escalier.

\- Je ferais attention la prochaine fois..

\- Tu dis ça à chaque fois.. fit remarquer Castiel.

\- Allez lance ton jeu. dit Sam avec un petit sourire.

Elle hocha de la tête avant de se pencher pour lancer l'application. Elle partit s'assoeir et posa le petit jouet en plastique d'Asia , pour le jeu il servirait de buzzer. Elle lança la première chanson.

Led Zeppelin , fastoche!

Elle sauta sur le cochon en même temps que son père mais il fut plus rapide.

\- Damn it.. murmura-t-elle.

La suivante s'enclencha.. Les Winchesters se regardaient les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. C'est Crowley qui découvrit le chanteur écossais du nom de Gerry Rafferty.

\- Bam! dit-il fier.

\- En même temps il est inconnu au bataillon celui là.. bouda Joy.

\- Beh non puisque je le connais.

\- Ouais mais tu es écossais c'est normal.

\- Allez je suis sure que tu vas nous battre pour la prochaine Monkey.

Elle relanca l'application et réussit à prendre le cochon avant sa marraine. Joy rit et fit une petite danse de la joie faisant rire aux éclats les personnes présentes. Le reste de l'après midi se poursuivit avec ce petit moment de partage.

Joy gagna , surtout grâce au complot qui s'était organisé sans qu'elle le sache pour qu'elle gagne. Elle finit le sourire aux lèvres devant le regard aimant de sa famille.

* * *

 ** _Alors est ce que je me suis faite pardonnée?_**

 ** _A bientot!_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Hi! J'espère que vous allez bien? :)_**

 ** _Je vous remercie toutes et tous pour vos reviews sur mon chapitre précédent :). J'aime savoir que vous aimez cette petite famille autant que moi *coeur*_**

 ** _Je dis à un GRAND MERCI tout particulièrement à la guest Wendy qui m' a laissé une review qui m'a beaucoup touchée. Je te remercie d'avoir lu d'une traite mes deux fics. Gros bisous._**

 ** _Un grand chapitre en perspective car je ne me voyais pas le couper celui là , vous allez vite comprendre pourquoi ;)._**

 ** _Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

Joy arriva dans la salle de répétitions. Elle posa son sac sur le devant de la scène , elle enleva ses chaussures et mit ses chaussons. Elle enleva son pantalon et se retrouva en short de sports. Elle retira son gros pull pour finir en t-shirt.

Elle s'échauffait lorsque Kyle arriva. C'était la dernière répétition avant demain qui était le jour fatidique. Il avait répété les chants durant toute la semaine avec le groupe. Joy , comme avant chaque concours , était fort stressée malgré qu'elle en avait fait beaucoup.

La brune sourit à son partenaire alors qu'il montait sur scène , alors qu'elle étirait sa jambe son regard tomba sur Kyle , qui était en train d'enlever son t-shirt , seul un top noir l'habillait. Il partit derrière et revint armé d'un pantalon jogging.

Elle dévia le regard les joues légèrement rouge. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'il lui arrivait depuis plusieurs jours. Elle était gênée en présence de Kyle et elle avait du mal à le quitter du regard.

Elle pensait sans arrêt à lui et elle avait dur de se concentrer sur ses cours. Son coeur battait plus vite lorsqu'il la regardait et son souffle se coupait quand il lui souriait. Elle avait très peur que ce soit ce qu'elle croit.. Elle ne pouvait pas être amoureuse de lui.

Elle n'en avait parlé à personne même pas à Alex. Elle savait très bien ce que son meilleur ami lui dirait , elle n'avait pas la force d'assumer cela pour l'instant. Elle savait que Kyle l'appréciait , il avait passé de super bon moment lors des répétitions. Mais elle n'avait jamais montré son nouvel intérêt pour le quaterback..

C'est Kyle qui la sortit de ses pensées. Elle releva la tête et le vit lui faire face , il lui sourit avant de tendre sa main pour la relever.

\- Prête partenaire?

Elle empoigna la main tendue et se leva du sol. La jeune Winchester la regarda quelques instants droit dans les yeux avant de s'éloigner pour enclencher la musique. Elle se mit ensuite face à lui et quand le moment fut venu ils se mirent à danser dans une parfaite synchronisation.

Ils se jetèrent de nombreux regards , guettant les faits et gestes du partenaire. Elle recula puis courut en direction du jeune homme et se jeta dans ses bras. Il la réceptionna facilement , connaissant les gestes par coeur.

Et quand il la reposa par terre , qu'elle se retrouva contre son torse elle eut du mal à rester calme. Sa main posée sur son pectoral gauche , son bras le long de son corps.

Elle prit peur lorsqu'elle sentit le coeur de Kyle battre aussi fort que le sien. Elle releva alors la tête et vit le blond la fixer droit dans les yeux. Elle lâcha un sourire nerveux avant de reculer d'un pas et partir en direction de la radio.

\- Excuse moi...

Elle sursauta lorsque Kyle lui prit la main la faisant se retourner. Elle se retrouva plaquée contre lui , le regard baissé elle n'avait pas la force de relever la tête. Kyle posa sa main sous son menton faisant croiser leurs regards. Il caressa sa joue de son pouce puis après un dernier regard il se pencha et joignit leurs lèvres. Juste un contact , rien de plus et pourtant Joy sentit son coeur battre à une vitesse folle.

Kyle posa doucement sa main sur sa chute de reins pour la rapprocher de lui alors qu'ils commençaient à mouver leurs lèvres. Joy était timide , un peu maladroite. Après tout c'était le premier garçon qu'elle embrassait réellement. Elle ne comptait pas Justin lorsqu'elle avait 13 ans et puis son père avait failli les tuer tous les deux en entendant parler de ce fameux cap ou pas cap.

Ils s'embrassèrent chastement pendant quelques secondes avant que l'adolescent ne demande l'accès à sa bouche. Elle y répondit et ouvrit sa bouche, mêlant leurs langues. Elle ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien de toute sa vie.

Elle posa sa main sur sa joue alors qu'il l'embrassait doucement. Ils durent se séparer lorsqu'ils n'eurent plus de souffle. Elle se remit sur ses pieds , s'étant surélever pour le baiser. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux , Kyle les gardait fermés.

\- Kyle?

\- Wouah..

Elle rougit alors qu'il ouvrit les yeux , les yeux bruns se perdant des les bleus de la brune.

\- Tu es complètement incroyable Joy..

\- On dirait mes parents.. rit-elle nerveusement.

\- Ils ont raison.. Joy , je sais que ca fait pas longtemps que tu me connais et j'ai pas toujours donné une bonne image de moi. Tu vas surement trouver dingue que je te dise ca mais depuis que je te connais j'ai changé..

\- Je peux pas croire que tu me dises ça.. avoua-t-elle.

\- Je suis sincère... dit-il précipitamment.

\- Oui.. Je te crois mais je.. C'est moi qui ne croyait pas au fait que tu pouvais t'intéresser à moi.. Enfin je veux dire je suis pas une Linda ou..

Il la coupa en posant un doigt sur sa bouche. Il caressa ensuite sa pommette.

\- C'est justement pour cela. Je pensais être heureux avec des filles de ce genre mais c'est toi qu'il me faut Joy.

Elle était tellement touchée , qu'elle ne sut pas quoi lui répondre. Elle sourit juste timidement alors qu'il prit ses lèvres doucement.

oooooooooooooooo

Elle rentra le sourire aux lèvres ce soir là , ne cachant pas du tout sa gaieté. Elle ouvrit la porte et fut accueillie par Asia qui s'assit en face d'elle. Elle la caressa et s'abaissa pour recevoir de nombreuses léchouilles de la part de la chienne.

Joy se releva et rejoignit ses père dans la cuisine. Elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue à chacun.

\- Tu respires le bonheur ma puce..

\- Il fait beau papa..

Elle leur sourit avant de monter à l'étage. Castiel et Dean la regardèrent gravir les marches. Dean tourna ensuite son regard vers son mari.

\- Elle sort avec Kyle.

\- Quoi? Mais comment tu le sais? s'étonna Castiel.

\- L'air guilleret qu'elle avait en entrant et elle s'est touchée les lèvres en montant.

\- Tu l'as vu à son air? Notre fille est toujours souriante.

\- Oui mais là c'était un sourire différent , le genre de sourire que j'ai quand je te vois.

\- Ton sourire magnifique.. affirma Castiel.

Ils se sourirent avant de s'embrasser amoureusement. Ils rirent lorsque Asia le sépara d'un coup de pattes.

\- Mais enfin! Je te jure cette chienne. Ca va on continue le souper.. râla Dean.

Le chien aboya faisant rire les deux hommes. Castiel la caressa avant de lui donner un bout de gras du lard que l'animal engloutit d'une traite.

oooooooooooooooo

Le lendemain , ce fut Castiel qui se dévoua pour aller dans la chambre de leur fille. Joy s'y était enfermée depuis deux heures , tout d'abord pour s'habiller et s'apprêter mais aussi car elle était nerveuse.

Il savait dans quel état elle devait être , surement dans son lit en train de regarder par la fenêtre , perdue dans ses pensées. Et c'est effectivement comme ça qu'il la trouva. Il toqua doucement à la porte pour la faire réagir.

Il sourit en la voyant dans sa robe noir et dorée. Elle avait mis ses cheveux sur le coté et s'était maquillée joliment bien. Elle était magnifique comme d'habitude.

\- Mon ange?

Il s'abaissa devant elle , lui prenant les mains. Elle le regarda alors droit dans les yeux.

\- Ca va?

\- J'ai peur d'oublier les paroles.. de me tromper dans les pas..

\- Tout va bien se passer ma puce , tu l'as répété sans fois.

\- Je sais , c'est débile de stresser comme ça.. Et puis je sais qu'Alex sera là pour me reprendre si je me trompes , Kyle pour me rattraper mais je..

\- Ce n'est pas débile. Je comprends , on ne perd jamais le stress de monter sur scène. Moi tu sais à chaque rentrée je suis nerveux , il y a même des fois ou c'est ton père qui doit me sortir du lit.. rit -il. Mais je sais que c'est du bon stress car tu es à chaque fois fabuleuse.

Il enleva une mèche de devant son visage et lui caressa la main pour la détendre.

\- Et puis tu sais que nous serons tous là.. Moi , papa , parrain , Sam , marraine.. Si vraiment cela ne va pas tu nous regardes d'accord , comme à chaque fois.

Elle hocha de la tête. Elle se mit ensuite à genoux pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il lui caressa les cheveux , il lui donna un bisou sur la joue avant de la relever avec lui.

\- Allez viens , tu as un concours à gagner.

Cette remarque fit rire la jeune fille. Elle lui sourit alors qu'ils sortaient tous les deux de la chambre. Ils retrouvèrent toute leur petite famille en bas.

\- Et voilà la plus belle. dit Dean

Il l'embrassa sur le front puis la fit tourner pour la voir dans son ensemble.

\- Tu vas illuminer la scène.

\- Papa..

\- Quoi , tu es la meilleure c'est tout. Je sais qu'on ne verra que toi.

Elle sourit timidement lorsque Sam et Crowley hochèrent de la tête.

\- Bien sur qu'on ne verra qu'elle , c'est ma filleule tout de même.. fit remarquer Charlie.

Tous le monde rit aux éclats. Elle tendit un gilet à Joy le regard complice.

\- Bon c'est pas tout mais faudrait y aller si on ne veut pas rater le concours. intervint Sam

Ils sortirent tous de la maison , laissant Joy et Charlie passer en premier. Dean , Castiel et Joy rejoignirent l'Impala alors que Charlie et Sam partaient avec Crowley.

Dean mit de la musique pour détendre sa fille , il se retourna vers elle au feu rouge. Elle semblait déjà plus relaxée qu'en partant de la maison.

Quand elle arriva , Joy chercha son meilleur ami du regard. Il courut la rejoindre , elle l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle remit son col comme il faut et remit une mèche de cheveux.

\- Tu es superbe Joy..

\- Et toi Alex.. Tu t'es vu?

\- Ouais je me suis vu j'espère bien trouver mon prince ce soir.. Bonjour messieurs Winchester.

\- Alex.. saluèrent-ils.

Ils se serrèrent tous la main , le brun reçut un bisou de la part de la rousse. Puis ils rentrèrent dans la salle , Alex captura Joy pour se retrouver dans les vestiaires. Elle salua tous ses partenaires de scène de la main , c'est alors qu'elle vit Kyle devant le miroir , réajustant son nœud papillon.

Elle se faufila derrière lui et il lui sourit dans le reflet du miroir. Il se retourna ensuite pour lui faire face. Il l'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres et elle vira à l'écarlate.

\- Tu es magnifique.. Ouah j'en ai de la chance.

\- Merci tu n'es pas mal non plus.

\- J'espère bien.. plaisanta-t-il.

Il reçut une tape sur son torse. Ils se sourirent alors qu'une voix retentit dans la pièce , ils commençaient le concours.

Castiel tenait fermement la main de Dean dans la sienne. Il était aussi nerveux pour sa fille mais tellement impatient de la voir sur scène. Il l'avait déjà vu de nombreuses fois à l'église mais ce n'était pas la même ambiance. Les deux hommes laissèrent passer Crowley, Charlie et Sam, avant que Dean ne s'assoit et attire Castiel avec lui.

\- Cas relax..

Castiel tourna directement son regard vers celui de son mari. Dean lui sourit avant de l'embrasser chastement.

\- Désolé Dean..

\- Tu dis que je suis super protecteur mais toi aussi.. rit-il. Elle va réussir comme d'habitude.

\- Je sais.. Mais je suis tellement content de la voir danser et chanter.

\- Moi aussi Cas.. La voir comme ça me rend pleinement heureux et notre fille va péter la baraque comme toujours.

Castiel se pencha et l'embrassa de plusieurs petits baisers chastes. Il s'éloigna lorsque les lumières s'éteignirent , plongeant la salle dans le noir. Le groupe de Joy était le premier à passer. C'est alors que la musique de "Smooth Criminal" retentit dans la salle.

Alex fut le premier à chanter , des violons accompagnait sa voix. Joy regarda dans la salle puis fixa son regard à sa famille et sa voix retentit enfin et ils chantèrent ensemble. Un silence se fit dans la salle , toute la salle focalisée sur les deux adolescents , accompagnés par les voix de leurs amis.

Quand Joy partit dans une vocalise , tous le public hurla. Les gens se levèrent et elle reçut des sifflements lorsqu'elle donna la dernière note. Les deux meilleurs amis se sourirent puis les filles guidée par Joy , reprirent"Candyman".

Castiel et Dean étaient très émus en voyant leur petite fille dans son élément. Dean eut des frissons de nombreuses fois , Joy avait la voix d'un ange , surement un héritage de son père pensa-t-il en riant.

Le brun en entendant son mari rire , tourna son attention vers lui quelques instants , le regard pleins de questions.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi Dean.

Le morceau toucha à peine à sa fin et ce fut le moment crucial. Tous les élèves quittèrent la scène , ne laissant que Kyle et Joy. La jeune fille était très fébrile mais dès que la musique commença elle oublia tout. Elle se mit à danser , exprimant ce qu'elle ressentait par ses gestes. Kyle et elle étaient en parfaite symbiose. Leurs pas se reflétaient parfaitement, on aurait dit qu'un même corps les liait. Joy s'éloigna ensuite , courut puis fut réceptionné par Kyle qui la porta à bout de bras , faisant se lever le public. La danse se termina lorsqu'il la déposa par terre, couchée sur le sol.

Joy et Kyle peinèrent à reprendre leur souffle mais ils n'avaient jamais été aussi heureux qu'aujourd'hui.

oooooooooooooooo

Ils avaient assistés au reste du spectacle et maintenant l'heure du verdict avait sonné. Les 4 équipes s'étaient rassemblées sur la scène , le présentateur monta et fit une bref récapitulatif des groupes. Une bimbo vint ensuite lui remettre l'enveloppe avec le nom de gagnant. Joy, qui était entre son meilleur ami et son "petit-ami" , le prit subitement la main.

Elle souffla tout en broyant la main des deux garçons , l'atmosphère était fébrile. Un chèque de 1000 dollars était en jeu. Cet argent lui permettrait d'acheter pleins de matériels pour Zeppelin et aussi d'économiser pour l'université artistique de ses rêves. L'école était à New York et elle y rêvait depuis des années , un peu comme son personnage préféré Rachel Berry dans Glee.

Le présentateur donna alors le nom du groupe qui arriva en dernier , il enchaîna avec le groupe qui remporta le trophée de bronze. La finale se jouait donc entre leur groupe et celui du lycée de la ville voisine. Tout ce qu'elle rêvait d'entendre c'est le nom de " Fighters".

\- Et les grands gagnant de cette édition est les fighters... hurla-t-il.

Joy regarda ensuite les deux garçons et ils sautèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Kyle la prit dans ses bras en riant et la souleva du sol. Il la laissa ensuite tomber et la fixa dans les yeux. Dans ses yeux on pouvait voir qu'il crevait d'envie de l'embrasser mais il ne fit rien , il déposa juste un baiser sur son front , faisant jaser la famille de la jeune Winchester.

\- On a notre confirmation maintenant les gars.

Tous se tournèrent vers Charlie , un sourire un peu crispé sur le visage.

Une autre personne plus loin , les regardait d'un œil mauvais. Personne n'entendit Linda , l'ex petite amie jurer contre le nouveau couple.

\- Elle me le payer cette conne.

Elle se leva furieusement de son siège , préparant déjà sa vengeance.

* * *

 ** _Alors qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre? Joy et Kyle ensemble?_**

 ** _Que pensez vous que Linda va faire?_**

 ** _Je me réjouis de lire vos réponses. A bientôt :)_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Hello !_**

 ** _Merci à toutes et tous pour vos reviews :)_**

 ** _Bonne lecture! ;)_**

* * *

Dean se réveilla doucement. Il souffla tout en ouvrant les yeux. Il faillit éternuer lorsque son nez entra en contact avec la chevelure de son mari. Il se frotta le nez avant de frotter ses cheveux et de les enlever de son visage.

Il sourit en voyant l'invasion de Castiel sur son corps. Le brun avant enserrer une de ses jambes autour de son bassin et l'autre était collée à sa jambe droite. Il avait la moitié de son torse couché sur Dean et son bras l'entourait possessif. Castiel avait toujours pris ses aises et avait pris l'habitude de dormir presque entièrement sur lui et s'il ne le faisait pas , c'est qu'il était vraiment fâché contre lui.

Il prit la main de son amant dans la sienne et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres , il caressa son dos de sa main libre et il retint un rire lorsque Castiel frissonna et bougea dans son sommeil. Il continua ses caresses et atteignit la limite du drap , qui cachait a peine son corps. Quand il frôla une fesse , Castiel gémit doucement et s'enfonça dans son cou.

Il continua sa torture jusqu'à ce que Castiel soit réveillé complètement et dans complètement il y avait tout son corps surtout la partie inférieur. Dean sentit une bouffée de chaleur lui traverser le corps lorsque l'érection de son meilleur ami frotta contre sa cuisse.

\- Dean...entendit-il Castiel murmurer.

Castiel se rapprocha de lui et descendit sa main le long de son torse , la respiration de Dean commença à s'accélérer au fur et à mesure de sa descente. Castiel releva la tête doucement les yeux encore endormi , un petit sourire en coin de la bouche. Le professeur se leva légèrement et prit la bouche de son amant.

\- Hello Dean..

Alors que Dean voulait répondre , Castiel lui prit les lèvres. Il descendit sa main et rencontra le drap , il faufila sa main en dessous. Dean perdit son souffle et se tordit sur le lit lorsque Castiel prit son sexe en main.

\- En voila un qui est bien réveillé.. se moqua-t-il doucement.

\- Tu peux.. bien parler..peina Dean à répondre.

Castiel déposa des baisers dans son cou et lui fit un suçon sur son pectoral. Il lui mordilla ensuite le téton tout en continuant ses va et vient sur son sexe. Dean observait chacun de ses faits et gestes , la respiration saccadée. Cela faisait maintenant 18 ans qu'il était ensemble et bordel Castiel lui faisait toujours autant d'effets qu'au premier jour.

Il descendit de plus en plus , sa bouche le goûtant de tout son long. Il prit le temps d'embrasser chaque tache de rousseur qui surplombait le corps de l'homme qu'il aimait.

\- Cas..

Il regarda Dean dans les yeux avant d'abaisser le drap , il le prit doucement en bouche. Dean se cambra alors que Castiel commençait à le goûter de sa langue. La chaleur de sa bouche le rendit fou et il sut qu'il ne résistait pas longtemps. Il posa sa main sur la tête et tira sur les cheveux de l'ex-ange.

Il se contorsionna quelques instants puis Dean trouva la force de relever la tête pour regarder son mari. Il grogna lorsqu'il vit que Castiel se touchait en lui donnant du plaisir.

Cette simple vision lui suffit pour qu'il atteigne le point de non-retour et qu'il jouisse dans la bouche de son amant. Il avait le souffle court et le coeur qui battait à la chamade , si fort qu'il crut qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine.

Il peina à répondre au baiser que déposa Castiel sur ses lèvres. Dean rit quand il sentit le sourire de Castiel contre son pectoral.

\- Qu'est ce qui a ? demanda-t-il , une fois calmé.

\- Rien , je suis heureux c'est tout.

\- Moi aussi Cas , vous me rendez tellement heureux. Je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour tout ce que tu m'as offert toutes ces années.

\- Tu m'as tellement donné aussi. Je n'aurais jamais cru que j'aurais un jour , un homme que j'aime et qui m'aime aussi , une famille qui veille sur moi et surtout un enfant.. Tu m'as offert la vie Dean.

\- Je t'aime Cas.

\- Je t'aime aussi Dean.

Dean se pencha pour cueillir ses lèvres. Le blond l'embrassa amoureusement quelques instants avant de s'éloigner. Il profita de la caresse de Castiel sur son visage avant de lui sourire.

\- Tu vas faire quoi?

\- Je pense me reposer encore un peu.

\- D'accord mon ange. Je vais aller réveiller Joy , on va nettoyer baby ensemble.

\- Profites-en tant qu'elle veut encore bien laver la voiture avec son vieux père.

\- Hey! protesta-t-il.

\- Allez va la réveiller.

Dean le chatouilla quelques instants avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser chastement. Il se leva ensuite et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il mit des vieux vêtements et remit la couverture sur le brun en passant devant.

Il rejoignit ensuite la chambre de sa fille. Il ouvrit la porte avec une grande délicatesse. Il caressa Asia qui venait de relever la tête en l'entendant entrer. Elle lui lécha les doigts avant de descendre du lit et de sortir de la chambre.

Il enleva une mèche qui lui tombait sur le visage puis il posa sa main sur sa joue. Il lui caressa la pommette quelques instants et Joy ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il la trouva adorable lorsqu'elle frotta ses yeux avec ses poings.

\- Papa?

\- Ca te dirait de laver la voiture avec moi?

\- Oh oui , ca fait longtemps!

Il rit devant l'enthousiasme de sa fille , la brune jeta sa couette et se leva rapidement de son lit.

\- Je te laisse te changer , je t'attends en bas.

Il ferma la porte de la chambre puis descendit les marches. Il arriva à la cuisine et ouvrit la porte du jardin pour la chienne. Il poussa pour se faire un café puis il sortit dans la jardin. Il marcha jusqu'à la jument et lui caressa l'encolure.

Il finit son café et il faillit faire tomber la tasse lorsque sa tornade brune débarqua dehors. Elle s'était faufilée derrière lui et lui faisait un câlin , collée à son dos.

\- On y va ma puce?

\- Je suis prête.

Elle passa sa main autour de son bras et ils rentrèrent tous les deux dans la maison. Dean posa sa tasse sur le comptoir de la cuisine avant qu'ils se dirigent vers le garage.

Joy prit un seau qu'elle remplit d'eau savonneuse pendant que Dean prenait les différentes éponges ainsi que les tissus doux. Il ouvrit le garage pour sortir la voiture et il la gara devant la porte.

L'adolescente mit le seau d'eau au milieu. Les deux Winchesters prirent ensuite chacun une éponge et se mirent à frotter la voiture avec beaucoup d'amour. Le père et la fille se jetèrent des regards complices tout en bichonnant la voiture familiale.

Apres presque une heure de nettoyage , Dean demanda à sa fille d'aller chercher le tuyau pour le rinçage. Joy prit le pistolet entre les mains et appuya sans faire exprès , elle relâcha la pression de sa main et releva une tête choquée vers son paternel. Dean était tout mouillé à la tête et toute l'eau dégoulinait de ses cheveux.

La jeune fille tenta du mieux qu'elle put de se retenir de rire mais la mine déconfite de son père eut raison d'elle et elle s'esclaffa de rire , le pistolet toujours en main.

\- CA te fait rire en plus? Tu vas me le payer..

Il prit l'éponge tout dégoulinante dans sa main et fit le tour de la voiture en courant , faisant hurler sa fille.

\- NOOOOON! hurla-t-elle en criant.

Elle se mit à rire tout en courant autour de l'Impala. Dean atteint sa cible et jeta plusieurs fois de la mousse sur sa fille. Elle s'arrêta et dirigea le jet vers lui le mouillant de tout son long. Il se remit à sa poursuite et finit par l'attraper , il essora l'éponge au dessus de sa tête , la mousse coulant dans ses cheveux. Elle prit la deuxième pour se défendre et lui en mit partout sur lui.

Elle rit aux éclats alors qu'ils se jetaient de l'eau savonneuse l'un sur l'autre. Tellement pris dans leurs batailles , ils ne virent pas Castiel les regarder les yeux pleins d'amour.

Ils finirent tous les deux couchés dans l'herbe , tentant de reprendre leurs souffles suite au fou rire interminable qu'ils venaient d'avoir.

\- Merci papa..

\- Pour t'avoir ridiculiser? demanda-t-il taquin.

\- Non je m'en fiche de ça. Juste merci pour être le meilleur papa au monde.

\- C'est toi la fille parfaite ma puce.

Il lui colla un peu de mousse sur le bout du nez et lui donna un bisou sur le front.

\- Bon faut qu'on finisse baby et après c'est nous qui allons prendre une bonne douche.

Ils se sourirent et Joy se leva. Elle tendit la main à son père et l'aida à se lever. Dean prit le tuyau et se mit à rincer la Chevrolet alors que Joy l'essuyait avec un tissu. Quand ils eurent finis , ils rentrèrent tous les deux dans la maison pour rejoindre Castiel qui préparait le déjeuner.

* * *

 ** _Alors ce chapitre?_**

 ** _Je dois avouer que j'ai eu le smile tout le long où je l'écrivais. Ce chapitre était tellement mignon à écrire , bref j'espère que vous l'avez aimé?_**

 ** _A bientôt!_**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Hello !_**

 ** _Merci à toutes et tous pour vos reviews sur le précédent chapitre. :) Je m'excuse pour cette énorme attente mais j'ai eu ma convention , mon stage et puis mes examens x)_**

 ** _Bonne lecture! ;)_**

* * *

Dean triturait sa tasse et parfois il buvait un peu de son café. Il était tellement concentré sur ce qu'il se passait dehors , qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué que son café était froid. Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il était figé devant la fenêtre , perdu dans ses pensées.

Il sursauta lorsque deux bras se faufilèrent sur son ventre et qu'une tête se posa entre ses omoplates. Il posa sa tasse sur l'appui de fênetre et ressera Castiel contre lui.

\- Tu vas rester tout l'après midi à les regarder? se moqua-t-il.

\- Arrête de te foutre de moi. dit-il d'une petite voix.

\- Je ne me moque pas de toi Dean. Mais ca doit pas être agréable de voir son père observer ses moindres fait et geste.

\- Je le surveille.

\- Justement tu le surveilles et tu as de la chance qu'elle soit trop perdu dans son regard pour voir que ca fait une heure que tu es planté là.

\- Je ne lui fais pas confiance.

\- Dean..

\- Quoi? Je veux pas qu'il lui fasse du mal.

\- Dean , on était d'accord.

\- Ouais et bien je le suis plus..

Il s'éloigna de son mari pour partir en direction de la cuisine. Il posa sa tasse brutalement sur le plan de travail , il souffla lorsqu'il entendit Castiel le rejoindre.

\- Dean je ne te laisserais pas faire ça.

\- De quoi tu parles? demanda-t-il en haussant un peu la voix.

\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle! se fâcha-t-il à son tour. Je refuse que tu surprotèges notre fille au point de l'empêcher de vivre.

\- Qu'est ce que tu diras quand notre fille sera complètement dévastée quand ce type se sera moquée d'elle et qu'elle sera en pleurs devant nous hein?

\- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite mais on ne peut pas la préserver de tout! On s'est assez battu pour qu'on puisse choisir notre voie , ce qu'on voulait faire. Tu ne peux pas choisir pour elle. Après tout ce qu'on a vécu tu ne peux pas décider à sa place et tu le sais. s'énerva-t-il

\- Tu me resors tout ca parce que je ne veux pas voir notre enfant souffrir? dit-il en fixant Castiel de ses yeux noirs.

\- Oui car tu ne vois pas ce que tu es en train de faire. Peut-être que tu as raison et que Kyle va lui faire du mal et qu'on retrouvera Joy en pleurs car il est un salopard ou bien notre fille vivra simplement sa première histoire d'amour avec ce garçon. On ne peut pas déterminer ce qui se passera et on ne peut pas la priver de ca car elle doit le vivre. Elle doit vivre ces expériences qui font qu'elle reste une enfant normal.

Castiel et Dean étaient maintenant face à face , se jaugeant du regard.

\- Je.. je ne te comprends pas!

\- Bien sur que non car tu es enfermé dans ta vision de voir les choses! cria-t-il.

\- Ouais et toi tu vis dans un monde de bisounours où tous le monde est beau et gentil! cria-t-il à son tour.

\- Toi qui refusait d'être comme ton père , tu es en train de faire exactement la même chose que lui! lâcha-t-il.

\- Je t'emmerde! lança-t-il avec colère.

Il lui jeta un regard empli de colère et quitta la pièce. Il prit sa veste et ses clés et sortit de la maison en faisant claquer violemment la porte , faisant sursauter Castiel. Dean ne répondit pas à sa fille lorsqu'elle lui demande où il allait. Castiel quant à lui resta dans la cuisine , la tête baissée.

Il ne s'était plus disputés comme ça depuis des années , depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble en fait... Il ne voulait pas faire du mal à Dean et il savait que cela avait été le cas avec sa dernière il voulait le faire réagir et il espérait avoir réussi.

Dean voulait tellement préserver leur fille qu'il était prêt à la couper de tout ce qui pouvait la faire souffrir. Il ne voulait plus voir leur fille mal en point mais l'ancien chasseur ne pouvait pas la priver de ses émotions , de ses expériences qui forgeraient son caractère.

Castiel ferma les yeux douloureusement. Il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir en un coup de vent et bientot le visage de Joy lui fit face.

\- Daddy , tout va bien? Pourquoi papa est parti comme ça ? Il m'a même pas répondu quand je lui ai demandé..

\- Tout va bien ma puce. Papa avait oublié quelque chose au garage.

\- Daddy arrête de me mentir.. murmura-t-elle.

\- Tout va bien ne t'inquiète pas. Il va revenir.

Il voyait bien que Joy ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait et il est vrai qu'il pouvait être un piètre menteur surtout dans l'étant dans lequel il se trouvait à cet instant.

\- Tu as fini de t'occuper de Zeppelin?

\- Oui je l'ai montré à Kyle , il l'adore. sourit-elle en prenant la main du garçon.

Castiel sourit en voyant leurs échanges de regard. Il prit son portefeuille et tendit 10 $ à sa fille.

\- Si tu faisais découvrir les merveilles milkshake de Suzy à Kyle?

\- Oh ouais j'y avais pas pensé.

Elle sourit à son père avant de l'embrasser longuement sur la joue. Elle reprit ensuite la main de son petit-ami et le traina derrière elle , en déblatérant sur les milkshake absolument délicieux de ce restaurant. Castiel lâcha un petit sourire lorsqu'il vit le regard amoureux du quaterback sur sa fille alors qu'elle était toujours lancée dans ses explications.

Il les regarda enfiler leurs manteaux et Joy prendre ses clés. Elle le salua d'un geste de la main avant de partir de la maison avec le blond. Son sourire se fâna dès qu'ils eurent passés la porte. Il resta planté au milieu du salon pendant 5 bonnes minutes , la chienne vint tout pres de lui et lui lécha la main pour le faire réagir. Il sursauta et baissa son regard vers l'animal.

\- Ca va ma grosse , j'ai..

Il ne sentait pas bien. Il ne savait pas si Dean allait revenir aujourd'hui et surtout s'il revenait il ne savait pas dans quel état. Il souffla alors qu'il marchait vers la cuisine. Il devait s'occuper l'esprit. Il fit couler l'eau dans l'évier et déposa la vaisselle dedans. Il fixa le pré qui se trouvait derrière leur maison. Il reprit pied dans la réalité lorsqu'il l'eau déborder.

\- Et merde! jura-t-il.

Il vida un peu le bac et puis nettoya la vaisselle comme un automate. Il ne réflechissait pas à ce qu'il faisait , il exécutait simplement. Il fut dans cet état toute la fin d'après midi. Il sonna à Dean plusieurs fois mais le blond ne répondit à aucun de ses appels. Lorsque Joy rentra seule deux heures plus tard , il fit semblant de rien.

Elle lui raconta ce qu'elle avait fait avec Kyle pendant qu'il préparait le souper. Il voyait que sa fille était inquiète mais il feignait que tout allait bien. Quand le repas fut prêt , il se forca a manger pour ne pas inquièter encore plus l'adolescente.

Le reste de la soirée se passe comme ça , dans l'inquiétude cachée de Joy et Castiel. Ils faisaient tous les deux semblant de rien pour ne pas inquièter l'autre et pourtant il partageait le même sentiment.

Joy tarda à aller se coucher , ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès du papa.

\- Va te coucher mon ange.

\- Mais..

\- Je vais bien t'inquiète pas. Je vais pas tarder non plus..

\- Je t'ai jamais vu comme ça.. dit-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Ma puce je suis désolé , je..

\- Est ce que tout va bien avec papa? demanda-t-elle , presque en murmurant.

\- On a eu une petite dispute avec ton père mais tout va bien d'accord? On a vécu pire. tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

Elle le regarda puis le prit dans ses bras presque violemment. Il la serra avec beaucoup de force et l'embrassa sur la tempe.

\- Je t'aime daddy..

\- Je t'aime aussi ma puce.. Allez va dormir !

\- Tu es sûre?

\- Oui je vais monter aussi dans quelques instants. lui sourit-il.

Elle finit par hocher de la tête et de monter à l'étage. Il ne tarda pas à monter lui aussi , il avait attendu une demi heure avant de grimper à l'escalier. Il avait tenté de sonner à Dean encore une fois mais son téléphone semblait éteint.

Son coeur se serra pour la centième fois de la journée alors qu'il se couchait dans son lit , seul. Il finit par s'endormir après une heure à attendre le retour de son mari.

Castiel fut réveillé quelques heures plus tard. Il souffla de soulagement lorsqu'il sentit les bras de son homme autour de lui , il se frotta contre la tête de Dean qui s'était réfugiée dans le cou du professeur.

\- Excuse moi.. murmura-t-il.

Castiel se serra contre lui et il sentit l'odeur qui envahissait le Winchester.

\- Tu as bu.. constata-t-il.

\- Oui.

\- Comment es-tu revenu?

\- J'ai pris un taxi...Cas , je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure.

\- Je sais. Je suis désolé aussi j'aurais pas du te dire ça..

\- Tu avais raison.. Je suis pas mon père , je veux pas étouffer Joy comme il l'a fait avec Sam.. Si Joy partait à cause de ça je m'en remettrais pas , je pourrais pas..

\- Chut..

Il se retourna et acceuillit Dean dans ses bras.

\- Je vous aime tellement Cas..

\- Nous t'aimons aussi à un point inimaginable.. On était dans un état pitoyable aujourd'hui.. voulut-il plaisanter.

\- Je m'excuse.. j'avais besoin de remettre mes idées en place.

\- Je sais Dean.

\- J'étais minable toute la journée aussi.. confia-t-il.

\- C'est pour ça que tu as bu?

Il ne voulait pas lancer ça comme un reproche et pourtant.. Dean n'avait plus bu depuis presque 18 ans maintenant. Il avait arrêter de consommer autant d'alcool depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble. Il avait confié à son ancien protecteur qu'il était alcoolique et qu'il voulait arrêter pour lui et pour leur vie future.

\- Oui.. je.. Ca arrivera plus , je te le promets.

\- D'accord.

\- Tu me crois?

\- Je t'ai toujours fait confiance Dean , je ne vais pas arrêter aujourd'hui. Va prendre une douche avant de te coucher , cette odeur est insupportable.

Dean hocha de la tête. Il embrassa longuement son mari sur son front avant de partir en direction de la douche. Il revint une vingtaine de minutes plus tard et alors qu'il se couchait un petit coup à la porte les fit se relever.

Joy passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

\- Viens ma puce. invita Dean

Dean serra fort sa fille contre lui puis la laissa se mettre entre eux deux. Il s'installa dans le lit alors que Castiel caressait les cheveux de leur fille. Les deux hommes se sourirent et passèrent un bras pour serrer Joy entre eux , chaque bras posé sur le ventre de l'autre. Et ils s'endormirent , rassurés.

* * *

 ** _Verdict? ^^_**

 ** _Merci d'avoir lu et on se retrouve bientôt!_**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Hello! J'espère que vous allez bien? Merci pour vos reviews sur mon précédent chapitre!_**

 ** _Place à la suite. J'espère que cela vous plaira!_**

 ** _Bonne lectur_ e.**

* * *

Une semaine était passée depuis la dispute de Dean et Castiel. Ils n'en avaient plus reparler , les mots avaient été prononçé ce soir là. Dean était plus prévenant qu'avant , il ne lâchait plus son mari, Castiel se retrouvait souvent avec son homme collé dans son dos.

Il ne s'en plaignait pas mais un jour il avait fini par le repousser , il l'avait alors rassuré longuement après que le Winchester lui ait avoué qu'il avait peur de les perdre.

\- Dean tu ne vas pas nous perdre d'accord? Jamais je ne te quitterais.

Dean avait tout simplement hocher de la tête avant de le serrer fort dans ses bras , réfugiant sa tête dans son cou.

Depuis ce moment d'intimité , l'ambiance était moins pesante dans la maison. Joy rayonnait de bonheur , elle avait le sourire dès le matin , malgré que les cauchemars et les visions étaient toujours présents.

Cette journée ne dérogea pas à la règle , ce soir Kyle allait venir manger à la maison. Elle était plus qu'impatiente de le présenter officiellement aux gens qu'elle aimait. Tous le monde serait de la partie , Charlie faisait le déplacement exprès pour ce repas.

Joy descendit comme une furie et Dean crut qu'elle allait rater une marche.

\- Joy fais doucement bordel. dit-il inquiet.

\- Pardon papa.

Elle lui lança un grand sourire et lui plaqua un long baiser sur la joue. Elle picora un bout de pancakes et se fit taper sur les doigts gentiment par Castiel qui lisait le journal en buvant son café.

Elle fit un gros câlin à sa chienne et embrassa Castiel à son tour. Elle s'appuya sur son épaule et lit les dernières nouvelles sur la gazette. Elle sauta sur sa chaise lorsque Dean déposa les assiettes bien garnies devant les membres de la famille.

Elle prit le coulis de framboise et le fit couler sur son petit-déjeuner. Elle attendit que ses papas soient servis avant de se jeter sur son assiette.

\- Tu es bien excitée aujourd'hui. fit remarquer Dean.

\- Je me réjouis d'être à ce soir.

\- Mouais..

\- Rhan Papa allez fais un effort. Je sais que tu as du mal à te dire que j'ai trouvé un autre homme que toi mais je t'aime toujours autant tu sais. dit-elle d'un regard taquin.

\- Tu dis ca mais c'est plus avec moi que tu veux te marier maintenant , tu te rappelles c'est que tu disais à tes 5 ans.

\- Ca remonte et puis tu aurais trompé Daddy. dit-elle en riant aux éclats.

\- Tu es la seule femme que j'accepte dans sa vie. dit-il d'un ton sérieux , en croquant dans son bacon.

Cette remarque les fit grandement rire. Castiel les observa quelques instants puis se joignit à eux. Joy fut la première à avoir fini , elle partit se changer pour pouvoir aller faire les courses avec Castiel pour le repas , pendant que Dean était chargé de ranger la maison.

Il l'attendait déjà sur le perron. Elle mit sa veste et le rejoignit dehors. Il sortit les clés et ils se faufilèrent dans la voiture.

\- Papa qui te laisse les clés , je crois que je m'y habituerais jamais..dit-elle en souriant.

\- On est deux. répondit-il en lui lançant un clin d'oeil.

Elle lui sourit et enclencha la musique , ils se lancèrent un regard complice alors que la nouvelle chanson de Taylor Swift résonnait dans l'Impala.

\- Papa nous tuerait pour ca.. ricana-t-elle.

\- Les absents ont toujours tort.

Et ils chantèrent à tue-tête jusqu'au magasin. Castiel se gara à l'écart pour qu'il n'y aucun risque qu'on abîme la voiture familiale. Joy se chargea d'aller chercher le caddie et ils partirent faire les courses.

.

Castiel avait préparé toute l'après-midi ce repas avec l'aide de sa fille. Alors que l'heure approchait , il l'avait envoyé dans sa chambre pour qu'elle aille s'apprêter. Il était maintenant 18h , les invités allaient arriver d'une minute à l'autre et Dean l'éjecta de la cuisine pour qu'il aille se changer.

Il s'exécuta et croisa la brune qui sortait de la salle de bain. Elle avait revêtu une robe noire qui était cintrée sur la taille et partait en évasé. Elle avait bouclé ses cheveux et s'était maquillée légèrement , elle était absolument magnifique.

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa dans ses cheveux.

\- Tu es superbe ma puce. Si Kyle n'était pas déjà amoureux , il tomberait à tes pieds ce soir.

\- Merci Daddy..dit-elle en rougissant.

Il la lâcha et elle descendit au rez de chaussée. Dean siffla en la voyant arriver et lui embrassa le front en passant devant elle. Elle l'aida à placer quelques apéritifs sur la table du salon et quelques instants Castiel les rejoignit , il avait enfilé une chemise bleu et un pantalon noir.

Dean s'avança vers lui , il posa sa main contre sa jour et l'embrassa amoureusement. Il lui caressa la pommette tout en s'éloignant doucement , posant son front contre le sien. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux et se sourirent.

Le moment fut brisé par la sonnette qui retentit dans l'entrée. Joy courut presque jusque l'entrée pour ouvrir à Charlie qui attendait sur le palier.

\- Comment va la plus belle des elfes? demanda la geek en entrant dans la maison.

\- Stressée...avoua-t-elle.

\- Ouais tu m'étonnes , ca va déborder de testostérones dans pas longtemps , mais t'inquiètes pas je serais là pour veiller qu'ils ne dépassent pas les bornes.

Entre temps , Sam était arrivé dans la maison. Il embrassa Joy sur le sommet de la tête et partit s'asseoir sur le canapé avec Charlie. Crowley arriva dix minutes plus tard , il passa un bras autour de sa filleule et la serra contre lui.

Toute sa famille était maintenant présente , Joy était très nerveuse. Elle redoutait beaucoup ce dîner car elle savait très bien ce que sa famille voulait faire en invitant Kyle à la maison. Ils allaient le tester , l'interroger en long et en large. Elle n'allait pas les laisser faire sans rien dire , après tout elles savaient qu'ils voulaient avant tout la protéger.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte , regardant sa famille rassemblée au salon. Elle sursauta lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. Elle souffla et rejoignit la porte d'entrée , elle sourit en voyant Kyle remuer dans sa veste de costume. Il était aussi nerveux qu'elle , elle sortit et s'approcha de lui fermant la porte au passage.

Il lui sourit doucement et se pencha vers elle pour lui donner un baiser. Elle y répondit puis posa sa main sur sa nuque pour lui faire un calin.

\- Je suis super stressé..avoua-t-il en ricanant nerveusement.

\- Ma famille te fait si peur que ça? rit-elle jaune.

\- Ouais j'avoue.. Je sais qu'ils t'aiment tous très fort et que je vais passer à la casserole.

\- T'inquiète pas , je les laisserais pas faire.

\- Je les comprends tu sais. Après tout , c'est tes parents , ton parrain , ta marraine , ton oncle bref ils t'aiment et ils veulent seulement ton bonheur.

\- Je sais mais ils ne doivent pas exagérer.

Il hocha de la tête et l'embrassa sur le nez. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue à son tour puis remit le col de sa chemise correctement. Elle lui prit ensuite la main et ouvrit la porte de la maison. Il la suivit docilement alors qu'elle les guidait vers le salon. La conversation animée entre Crowley et Charlie s'arrêta net et tous le monde se releva lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce.

\- Vous le connaissez déjà mais je vous le présente quand même. Tous le monde voici Kyle , Kyle je te présente ma marraine Charlie.

Il la regarda ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il devait faire , elle le devança et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Heureuse d'enfin te rencontrer officiellement mon poulet , Joy n'arrête pas de parler de toi mais je t'ai vu de loin seulement.

Il ricana et se tourna vers Joy qui rougissait. Elle l'amena devant Sam et Crowley. Le cadet lui serra gentiment la main , voulant le rassurer. Crowley resta impassible tout en lui serrant la main. Kyle ne lâcha pas son regard et c'est un regard noir de Joy qui fit que Crowley craquer et il laissa tomber sa main.

Elle lui lança un regard désapprobateur et il reçut une tape de la part de Charlie. C'est Dean et Castiel qui fermèrent la marche.

\- Bonsoir Kyle , merci d'être venu. salua Castiel.

\- Merci de l'invitation monsieur Winchester.

\- Appelle moi Castiel.

\- D'accord Castiel.

Joy se crispa un peu en voyant son second père approcher , elle savait très bien que ses parents avaient eu une longue discussion à ce sujet mais elle connaissait l'instict protecteur de son père.

Pendant de longues minutes il resta sans bouger puis finalement il tendit la main à son petit ami. Il lui serra la main puis lui tendit une bière. Kyle accepta avec joie et Joy lui lança un énorme sourire. Elle lui glissa un merci et emmena le quaterback vers le salon.

Elle souffla lorsqu'elle vit qu'on leur avait attribue le canapé à deux places , toute sa famille lui faisait face. Elle fit semblant de rien et ils s'installèrent. Dean et Castiel partirent en direction de la cuisine pour finir la préparation du plat.

Elle sut tout de suite qui allait commencer l'interrogatoire rien qu'en voyant la tête de son parrain et en effet il se lança deux secondes plus tard. Kyle lui prit la main et la caressa de son pouce.

\- Alors Kyle que veux-tu faire plus tard comme métier?

\- J'hésite beaucoup , mon choix n'est pas encore fait. J'aime beaucoup les animaux donc j'ai pensé à vétérinaire. Mais je voudrais aussi aidé les gens donc je pense aussi que soit médecine ou policier serait une bonne idée mais je n'ai pas encore décidé monsieur.

\- Médecine hum.. Intéressant. J'avoue que je pensais que tu te tournerais vers le sport.

\- J'aime beaucoup le pratiquer mais je ne voudrais pas en faire mon métier , c'est avant tout mon hobby.

\- Et puis c'est trop cher payer pour ce que c'est..

\- Je suis tout a fait d'accord.

Joy , Charlie et Sam suivaient l'échange en gardant le silence. Joy se tourna vers Charlie.

\- Dis moi Kyle , question bien plus importante que celle de mon cher Crowley. Tu choisis quoi entre le Hobbit et Harry Potter?

\- Question très difficile. Je ne saurais pas répondre , pour moi ce sont deux œuvres de la littérature.

\- Bon point gamin. Je t'aime bien! Et quel est ton perso préféré dans Harry Poter?

\- Beaucoup de monde choisirait Harry car c'est le héros de l'histoire mais mon choix se tourne vers Hermione , qui est pour moi une héroïne autant qu'Harry. Elle est toujours là pour le sauver et l'aider.

\- Tu viens de rentrer définitivement dans la famille mon poulet.

Elle se leva et lui fit un high five . Il rigola tout en regardant la rousse se rasseoir sur la fauteuil. L'ambiance fut plus détendue après cette échange , Crowley se montrait toujours méfiant mais il parlait de plus en plus avec le blond. Charlie montrait beaucoup d'enthousiasme et elle partit dans des hypothèses sur sa saga préférée avec Kyle. Sam quant à lui, se lança dans une conversation sur les animaux.

Le repas se passa merveilleusement bien. Kyle semblait plus à l'aise parmi la famille et tous le monde baissait les armes. Après tout , Joy n'aurait pas pu aimer quelqu'un de mauvais.

Dean et Castiel venaient seulement de s'éclipser pour ranger la vaisselle sale. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur le pas de la porte.

Dean vint tendrement l'enlacer et ils s'appuyèrent contre le plan de travail , observant cette scène familiale. Castiel caressa son bras qui lui serrait le ventre puis il tourna la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux , ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement souriant dans le baiser lorsqu'ils entendirent Joy rire aux éclats à une blague de Sam.

* * *

 **Qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre? :)**

 **Moi j'ai adoré écrire ce repas car c'était tellement familale et j'ai essayé au maximum que cela leur ressemble ;)**

 **A bientot!**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Hello! J'espère que vous allez bien?  
_**

 ** _Merci à toutes et tous pour vos reviews sur mon précédent chapitre!_**

 ** _Bon et bien j'espère que vous n'avez pas oublié Linda? Et bien la revoilà et je pense que si vous ne la détestiez pas déjà ce serait fait avec ce chapitre.._**

 ** _Je ne vous en dis pas plus , bonne lecture!_**

* * *

Dean se réveilla doucement , il peina à ouvrir les yeux et il resserra le corps qui était contre lui. Il inspira son odeur et embrassa Castiel dans le cou. Il sourit lorsque Castiel gémit un peu , il se rapprocha comme si c'était encore possible , ils étaient tellement près l'un de l'autre que s'ils auraient pu fusionner , ils l'auraient fait.

Il sut que son mari était réveillé lorsqu'il lui caressa le bras et entremêla leurs doigts. Quelques instants plus tard, il se retourne pour lui faire face. Dean lui sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser chastement. Ils se perdirent dans le regard l'un de l'autre , le bleu se fondant dans le vert. Castiel posa sa main sur sa joue et lui caressa la pommette , sa main se griffant délicieusement contre sa barbe de deux jours. Il passa ensuite sa main dans ses cheveux tout en le regardant amoureusement. Dean lui embrassa la main puis lui sourit tendrement.

\- On se lève?

Alors que Castiel hochait la tête , on toqua à la porte. Ils relevèrent la tête pour voir Joy , toute habillée , arriver avec un plateau rempli de petits pains et croissants. Elle le déposa délicatement sur le bas du lit.

\- Le petit déjeuner est servi! dit-elle théâtralement.

Son attitude fit rire les deux papas. Castiel ouvrit les bras et elle vint s'y lover , Dean les encerclant à son tour. Elle recut un baiser sur le front avant de s'assoeir en indienne tout près du plateau.

\- On avait jamais eu ca en semaine , hein Cas?

\- Non c'est vrai.

\- J'ai vu qu'ils étaient tot et je savais que vous n'alliez pas tarder à vous réveiller donc j'en ai profité!

\- C'est adorable ma puce. dit Dean , le sourire aux lèvres.

Ils entamèrent le petit dejeuner , Asia les rejoignit et se coucha par terre. Dean engloutit son croissant et Castiel sourit avant de lui enlever une mie qui était coincée sur le coin de sa lèvre. Dean l'embrassa sur la joue et servit un verre de jus d'orange à sa fille.

La petite famille dévora tout ce qui se trouvait sur le plateau. Joy débarrassa le plateau pendant que ses parents se levaient pour s'apprêter. Joy s'occupa de leur chienne et la sortit dans le jardin. Elle vissa son casque sur sa tête et se mit à réviser son cours d'histoire.

Elle n'entendit pas son père descendre , il lui enleva délicatement le casque.

\- Tu ne devrais pas mettre si fort.. lui dit-il.

\- Je sais mais ils ne me laissent jamais tranquille , j'ai eu deux visites de revenants pendant que tu prenais ta douche au moins avec ca je ne les entends pas.

\- Je suis désolé ma puce..

\- Pourquoi? C'est pas de ta faute papa.

\- Je voudrais t'aider mais je peux rien faire..

\- Tu saurais pas comment on peut les repousser?

Il recracha son café. Son coeur se mit à battre plus fort , avait-elle découvert quelque chose sur leur passé? Il avait tellement peur qu'elle apprenne tout et qu'elle sache ce que son père avait été..

\- Non , pourquoi tu demandes ça? demanda-t-il hésitant.

\- Je demande comme ca , je pensais me renseigner à la bibliothèque.

\- Bonne idée! dit-il en respirant à nouveau.

Joy se concentra de nouveau sur son cours , elle ne vit pas les épaules de son père s'abaisser de soulagement. Elle ne saura jamais et c'est mieux ainsi! se dit-il. Castiel les rejoignit quelques instants plus tard et ils purent partir en direction de l'école de Joy.

Joy sourit lorsqu'elle vit son meilleur ami. Kyle était à un rendez vous médical , il viendrait plus tard. Elle sauta presque de la voiture en marche pour les rejoindre , elle donna un bisou rapide à ses pères et sortit de la voiture.

Il l'accueillit d'une grande accolade et la guida à l'intérieur , comme chaque matin il l'accompagna à son casier. Il avait un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Alors comment ca s'est passé samedi?

Elle lui lança un regard en coin tout en ouvrant son casier. Il s'appuya contre le mur tout en la fixant.

\- Superbement bien! Mon parrain lui a fait un interrogatoire comme je l'avais imaginé mais les réponses lui ont plus donc finalement ca s'est bien terminé.

\- Qui avait raison? dit-il en bombant le torse.

\- Rhan ca va! dit-elle en le tapant gentiment. Je stressais un peu mais je savais que cela allait marcher.

\- Mouais. Tu as quand même douter.

\- De ma famille oui. Car je sais comment ils peuvent être parfois. Mais ils ont fait un effort.

\- Je suis super content pour toi!

Elle ferma son casier et ils rejoignirent la classe. Le cours se passa assez vite et dès qu'elle sortit elle sortit son téléphone mais elle n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles de son petit-ami. Elle partit ranger ses cours et alors qu'elle ouvrait son casier , une petit papier tomba par terre.

Elle le ramassa et l'ouvrit.

 _" Viens me rejoindre sur le temps de midi sur le parking._

 _Je t'aime._

 _Kyle"_

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents alors qu'elle sentait Alex se glisser derrière elle pour lire. Il gloussa comme un fou et un sourire se forma sur son visage.

\- C'est trop chou! Je veux voir!

\- Hors de question! répondit-elle directement.

\- Mais pourquoi? J'ai pas de petit-ami moi , je ne vis que par procuration.. dit-il d'un air boudeur.

\- Désolé loulou mais tu ne viens pas.

Il continua de bouder , ce qui la fit rire. Elle lui plaqua un grand bisou sur la joue et croqua dans sa pomme. Elle tendit ensuite le fruit à son meilleur ami et il mordit à son tour dedans. Il enserra les épaules de la brune et ils partirent un peu prendre l'air avant la reprise des cours.

Joy ne vit pas Linda sourire sournoisement en la voyant sortir du bâtiment.

La sonnette sonna plus vite qu'ils ne le crurent. Ils se levèrent de le pelouse de la cour et rejoignirent leurs locaux. Joy se réjouissait de retrouver Kyle à midi , elle commençait à s'inquiéter en ne voyant toujours pas de messages de sa part. Elle trouva le temps vraiment très long et elle sauta de sa chaise lorsque la fin du cours retentit.

Elle rangea ses affaires avec entrain et fut la première à sortir. Elle sourit à Alex en passant devant lui et il lui fit un clin d'oeil. Elle courut presque pour rejoindre le parking. Elle arriva enfin et se mit à guetter après son petit ami. Elle s'avança entre les voitures et chercha du regard le blond.

\- Kyle?

Elle entendit des gloussements et bien vite on l'attaqua.

\- On y va! hurla une voix.

Elle ne comprit pas ce qui se passait , un kilo de farine lui fut verser sur la tête , elle se protégea les yeux comme elle put. Elle entendit des rires autour d'elles et elle reconnut bien vite la bande de Linda. Elle commença à se débattre et c'est alors qu'elle sentit un petit choc sur sa tête , elle toucha ses cheveux et c'est la qu'elle sentit un liquide couler dans ses cheveux , c'est qu'elle comprit qu'on lui cassait des oeufs sur la tête.

Elle voulut repousser ses assaillantes mais les filles étaient trop nombreuses et bientôt tout le pack d'œufs fut cassé sur elle , les larmes commencèrent à monter sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher. L'oeuf coulait dans ses cheveux et se mélangeaient à la farine.

\- Voila ce que l'on sème quand on se croit supérieur aux autres , SillyJoy. Tu te croyais mieux que moi? Il a joué avec toi , pauvre conne! se moqua-t-elle.

Elle ne répondit pas , les jeunes filles s'esclaffaient.

\- Regarde-le , il profite bien du spectacle.

Elle releva le regard et c'est la qu'elle le vit. Kyle , lui faisant face deux mètres plus loin , observant la scène. Ce fut trop pour elle , elle fit demi-tour et s'enfuit , elle fut poussée par Katia , une des partisanes de Linda.

Elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de pleurer et les moqueries qu'elle recevait sur sa fuite lui brisait le coeur , ils se mirent tous à scander "SillyJoy". Malgré tout ce boucan , elle parvint à cerner une voix qui se mêlait aux autres , Kyle hurlait son nom. Elle se boucha les oreilles et continua sa course folle , elle n'avait jamais couru aussi vite de toute sa vie.

Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était rentré! Les larmes affluaient sur ses joues et son coeur était serré dans un étau depuis qu'elle l'avait vu. Comment avait-elle pu être idiote à ce point? SillyJoy lui allait bien finalement! Elle avait vraiment cru qu'il était sincère avec elle , qu'il l'aimait! Elle l'avait même présenté à sa famille et voila que tout cela n'était qu'un mensonge.

Linda avait raison , elle était vraiment trop conne. Elle n'aurait jamais du ouvrir son coeur et sa maison à ce garçon. Après tout elle l'avait cherché , elle s'était crue plus maligne et elle s'était fait avoir.

Elle fut soulagée lorsqu'elle arriva enfin chez elle , elle courut jusqu'au porche et ouvrit la porte avec violence. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi ses parents n'étaient pas au travail mais elle s'en ficha et partit se réfugier dans sa chambre. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol alors qu'elle entendait ses deux papas monter à l'étage. Elle sut en entendant la voix de son père , qu'il était très inquiet après tout voir sa fille dans un tel état cela avait de quoi inquiéter.

Et pourtant quand il toqua à la porte , elle ne lui ouvrit pas. Il tambourina à la porte en l'appelant. Elle ferma les yeux et resta assise contre sa porte , pleurant à chaudes larmes cette trahison.

* * *

 _ **Comme j'avais dit à certaines malheureusement Linda était toujours là... Alors à votre avis est ce que Kyle a vraiment quelque chose à avoir avec cela?**_

 _ **Et à votre avis que va faire Dean et Castiel?**_

 _ **A bientôt!**_


	21. Chapter 21

**_Hello! J'espère que vous allez bien?  
_**

 ** _Merci à toutes et tous pour vos reviews sur mon précédent chapitre!_**

 **Je m'excuse de publier après deux mois ce chapitre mais j'ai la rentrée et bon j'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour moi x3**

 ** _Je ne vous en dis pas plus , bonne lecture!_**

* * *

Joy posa ses mains sur ses oreilles , elle voulait tellement disparaître à ce moment précis. Elle voulait devenir inexistante et surtout ne plus sentir cet étau qui le pressait le coeur. Cette douleur de trahison qu'elle ressentait lui était presque étrangère , elle n'avait quasiment jamais ressenti ce sentiment et à ce moment précis elle ne voulait plus jamais le connaitre.

Elle essaya de prendre des grandes inspirations mais bientôt elle sentit qu'elle paniquait , elle avait du mal à respirer à cause de sa crise de larmes et elle était tellement perdue qu'elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle appela Sam , son oncle dans son esprit.

Elle sentit alors une main tendre se poser sur sa tête et elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle se jeta dans les bras de son gardien , cherchant du réconfort , il la serra fort contre lui et lui caressa les cheveux.

\- Respire ma puce , tout va bien. Suis ma respiration..

Sam lui susurrait ses mots au creux de son oreille. Elle ferma les yeux et se laisser bercer par sa voix , elle ne fit pas attention au fait que ses deux parents avaient enfin pu rentrer et qu'ils étaient en train de lui frotter doucement le dos. La jeune fille , se coucha contre le cou de son oncle et s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte.

Dean était furieux , il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé même s'il avait une petite idée. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il entendit la sonnette retentir. Il dévala les marches et il n'écouta pas Castiel qui essayait de le rattraper. Il sentit un feu intérieur monter lorsqu'il vit Kyle en train de tambouriner à la porte , s'égosillant pour qu'on lui ouvre.

Il ouvra la porte dans un coup de vent , faisant face à l'adolescent.

\- Monsieur Winch...

La colère prit le dessus sur la raison et il poussa le jeune homme , Kyle dévala les trois marches du perron et se retrouva couché sur le sol. Dean descendit les marches rapidement pour le surplomber.

\- Monsieur ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez laissez moi vous expliquer... paniqua-t-il.

Dean l'empoigna , l'affrontant du regard. Il sursauta lorsque Castiel l'interpella d'une voix colérique. Il ne lâcha pas le gamin pour autant mais le poing qu'il voulait rejoindre son visage s'arrêta net.

Il sentit une main se poser sur son poing et l'abaisser , il entendit alors la voix de l'homme qu'il aimait.

\- Il n'en vaut pas le coup... Ne perdons pas notre temps. lui dit-il d'une voix douce

\- Il lui a fait du mal Cas , je n'ai jamais vu notre fille comme ça.. grogna-t-il.

\- Je sais Dean mais elle a besoin de nous..

Il tourna la tête vers son mari et se perdit dans ses yeux. Ils se comprirent en un regard. Dean relâcha brutalement le blond , le faisant chuter au sol. Il fit demi-tour et retourna dans la maison , Castiel s'apprêtait à le rejoindre lorsqu'il s'arrêta dans son élan car une voix s'éleva.

\- Monsieur , je n'ai rien à voir avec ça..Je vous en prie laissez moi la voir , je dois lui parler.

\- Nous t'avons fait confiance pour prendre soin de notre fille Kyle et voilà dans l'état dans lequel elle revient. Je m'en fiche de ce que tu as fait ou pas , je ne veux plus que tu l'approche et surtout dégage de ma vue car la prochaine fois je ne retiendrais pas Dean de te casser la figure.

Castiel monta la première marche.

\- NON! cria-t-il. Je vous en prie , je n'ai rien fait de mal , il faut qu'elle le sache , je..

\- Elle ne voudra plus te voir.

\- Je vous en prie accordez moi 5 minutes avec elle et si cela ne lui plait pas je la laisserais tranquille.. dit-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Si tu restes là j'appelle la police.

\- Monsieur Winchester , je..je l'aime s'il vous plait. lâcha-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

\- Je vais rentrer chez moi et je veux que tu aies quitté ma pelouse. dit-il d'une voix sèche.

Il ne réagit pas lorsqu'il crut entendre le jeune homme craquer , il monta les deux dernières marches et ferma la porte derrière lui. Quand il regarda par la fenêtre , il fut étonné de voir le quaterback par terre, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Il secoua la tête et monta à l'étage.

xXx

Kyle ne sut pas combien de temps il resta par terre à pleurer. Il avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui arracher le coeur d'un geste , il se sentait tellement mal , tellement vide. Linda avait fini par gagner , il savait très bien qu'elle était jalouse de Joy. Elle lui avait fait comprendre plusieurs fois qu'elle allait tout faire pour qu'ils se séparent mais il ne pensait pas que ca irait jusque là.

Quand elle lui avait demandé de la rejoindre sur le parking pour parler , il n'avait pas pensé un seul instant à ce qui s'était passé. Il était arrivé au pire moment , il n'avait rien su empêcher. Il avait assisté impuissant à l'humiliation de la fille qu'il aimait et lorsqu'il avait voulu intervenir Linda lui avait coupé l'herbe sous le pied.

Il avait alors vu le regard perdu puis plein de trahison de Joy et il avait paniqué. Elle était alors partie en courant et il lui avait couru après, espérant la rattraper. Mais le fait de crier pendant sa course le fit ralentir et il la perdit de vue pendant quelques instants. Quand il retrouva son chemin , elle était déjà rentrée chez elle.

Il avait hurlé de toute ses forces pour qu'elle l'entende mais c'était l'un de ses pères qui lui avait ouvert la porte et il comprit en un regard qu'il allait prendre cher. Heureusement Castiel intervint et il ne se prit pas la raclée qu'il trouvait méritée , après tout il lui avait fait du mal , sans le vouloir certes mais elle souffrait par sa faute..

Les mots de Castiel lui firent encore plus mal que les coups qu'il auraient du recevoir. Il voulait parler à Joy , tout lui expliquer , lui dire à quel point il était fou d'elle et qu'il l'aimait. Bordel , il n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui dire.

Il n'avait jamais ressenti aussi fort une absence et Castiel avait raison , Joy ne voudra plus le voir. Tout ca à cause de cette pute de Linda , il sentit une colère sans nom monter dans son corps. Et c'est cette même colère qui le fit se relever et quitter le jardinet des Winchesters.

Il allait lui faire payer et surtout régler les comptes avec elle. Il se dirigea d'un pas furieux vers le lycée.

La fin des cours allaient bientôt sonner quand il arriva et la douleur guidait sa colère. La sonnerie retentit et tous les étudiants sortirent de leurs classes , il entra dans le bâtiment , la colère déformant son visage.

Il l'aperçut au loin et il se dirigea rapidement vers elle. Il voulait lui effacer le sourire narquois qui perlait sa bouche. Elle le vit arriver et elle perdit vite son sourire en voyant son regard.

Il fut satisfait en voyant son air apeuré. Elle recula et se trouva collée contre le casier , elle essaya de trouver de l'aide auprès de ses amies mais ces dernières venaient de la laisser tomber.

\- Tu fais moins ta maligne tout de suite hein! dit-il d'une voix méconnaissable.

\- Kyle.. dit-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Ferme ta gueule , c'est un conseil! grogna-t-il furieusement.

Il se retenait de toute ses formes pour ne pas la frapper.

\- Crois moi Linda je suis en train d'utiliser tout ce qui me reste de raison pour ne pas de casser en deux!

\- Tu ne me frapperas jamais! murmura-t-elle.

\- Ne me donne pas d'idées car crois moi là je serais capable de tout , surtout vu ce que tu as fait!

\- Je...Je suis désolé...finit-elle par lâcher apeurée.

\- Tu es désolée? répéta-t-il d'un ton moqueur. Tu viens de me faire perdre la fille que j'aime et tu es juste désolée..

\- Moi aussi je t'aime sale con! cria-t-elle en pleurant.

\- C'est con parce que moi je t'aime pas et je t'ai jamais aimé en fait.

\- Espèce de sale menteur ! hurla-t-elle. Et tous les mots que tu glissais dans mon casier hein?

\- Attends , tu t'es servi l'un de mes mots pour piéger Joy!

Elle ne répondit pas mais son regard le fit pour elle.

\- Je pensais t'aimer mais je réalise depuis que je suis avec Joy que c'était pas de l'amour entre nous deux! Et putain tu peux savoir comme je te hais pour ce que tu as fait..

Sa voix se craqua à ce moment là. Il retint néanmoins les larmes qui voulaient couler sur son visage.

\- Kyle , je...

\- Ferme-la. Tu en as assez fait.. Et tu peux être fière de toi , tu as gagné!

Kyle sourit tristement avant de faire demi-tour , il poussa toutes les personnes qui lui barraient le chemin. Linda resta appuyée de longues minutes contre le mur , elle s'énerva lorsqu'elle vit tous les regards sur elle.

\- Vous voulez ma photo? hurla-t-elle.

\- Tu es vraiment qu'une pétasse Linda. lâcha un des élèves.

\- Va te faire foutre Justin.

Elle entendit les autres approuver ses dires et elle comprit en voyant ses amies l'éviter qu'elle avait vraiment merdé.

* * *

 _ **Que ce chapitre faisait souffrir lol... Alors comme vous l'avez compris et deviné Kyle n'avait rien à avoir avec cela , il s'est fait piégé par Linda lui aussi..**_

 _ **Et malheureusement avec Joy c'est pas prêt de s'arranger..**_

 _ **J'espère que cette suite vous aura plue ?**_

 _ **A bientot!**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Hey ! Comment allez vous ?**_

 _ **Je m'excuserais jamais assez pour l'attente que je vous fait vivre entre les chapitres mais les cours me prennent tellement de temps :'(**_

 _ **Bref j'espère que vous serez là pour lire ce chapitre!**_

 _ **Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

Dean n'avait plus été en colère depuis aussi longtemps. Sa colère bouillonnait en lui comme la lave d'un volcan. Il n'avait plus ressenti ce sentiment depuis la fin de sa carrière de chasseur. Mais avoir vu, son enfant souffrir à ce point l'avait réveillée. Il avait vraiment cru être capable de tout lorsqu'il avait vu Kyle sur le pas de sa porte, si Castiel n'avait pas été là il ne sait pas s'il aurait su s'arrêter, il lui avait fait confiance et voila ce qu'il en semait.

Il était dans la cuisine, perdu dans ses pensées noires, en train de boire son café. Il l'avait laissé Castiel dormir un peu plus tard, il savait que son mari ne dormait pas bien depuis l'agression de Joy. On était lundi et leur fille allait retourner en cours après avoir été absente deux jours. Il était très nerveux et avait redouté ce moment, Joy restait la plupart du temps silencieuse. Il voyait bien comment cette histoire avait affectée sa famille entière.

Alex était passée plusieurs fois, il avait amené les cours de Joy et ils avaient passés de longues heures cloîtrés dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Quand il passait, Joy semblait aller mieux.

Il déposa sa tasse et souffla. Il devait faire à manger, sa famille n'allait pas tarder à se lever. Il donna une caresse à Asia et prit les oeufs dans le frigo pour se lancer dans la préparation des oeufs brouillés.

Joy courrait , elle était essoufflée. La peur lui tiraillait le ventre, elle sentait les larmes coulées sur ses joues. Elle s'arrêta et mit sa main sur sa bouche lorsqu'elle vit les corps de plusieurs étudiants criblés de balles. Elle se retourna et se figea devant la personne qui lui faisait face.

\- Je t'en prie. Ne fais pas ça! On peut tout arranger.

Elle vit la personne pousser la gâchette et puis c'est comme si la scène se passait au ralenti. Elle vit la balle s'avancer vers elle et elle ne sut pas réagir à temps. Elle lui transperça la peau, elle posa sa main sur le bas de son ventre et une vive douleur se fit sentir. Elle tomba sur le sol, ses jambes ne tenant plus son poids. Sa vision se brouilla, la dernière chose qu'elle vit, fut le sang sur sa main.

Joy se réveilla en suffoquant, elle n'avait plus de souffle et elle avait du mal à respirer. C'est comme si quelqu'un avait maintenu sa main sur sa gorge pendant plusieurs heures. Elle toussa plusieurs fois mais elle n'arrivait pas à respirer, alors qu'elle tentait de se calmer elle vit sa chienne monter sur son lit et couiner. La chienne nicha sa grosse tête dans son cou et lui gratta le bras de sa patte, elle enfouit son visage entre ses poils et se concentra sur la respiration de l'animal.

Au bout de quelques instants, elle sentit son coeur ralentir de tempo. Sa respiration se calma tout doucement, elle n'avait plus l'impression de manquer d'air. Elle serra Asia contre elle et lui caressa le poil.

\- Merci.

Elle reçut une léchouille de la chienne, Asia posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Joy prit son verre d'eau et but une longue gorgée. Elle baissa la tête vers son animal de compagnie et sourit lorsqu'elle vit le regard toujours inquiet de celle-ci.

\- T'inquiète pas. C'était juste un mauvais rêve.. C'est le stress de retourner là bas.

Elle se leva et s'étira. Elle n'écouta pas la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait qu'elle cherchait juste à se rassurer. Elle ne fit pas non plus attention au tiraillement qui ne voulait pas quitter son ventre. " _Ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve"_ se dit-elle.

Elle enfila un gilet puis sortit de sa chambre. Elle descendit les marches pour rejoindre le rez de chaussée. Elle trouva son père en pleine préparation du petit déjeuner. Elle se glissa derrière son dos et glissa un bisou sur sa joue. Elle sortit ensuite trois verres de l'armoire et servit trois jus d'orange.

Elle s'assit sans un mot, elle remercia son père lorsqu'il lui servit des oeufs. Il fit de même avec son assiette , il prit place à coté d'elle.

\- Ca va ma puce?

Elle essaya de ne pas repenser à son rêve, ce dernier l'avait traumatisé et elle ne savait pas quoi en penser.

\- Ma puce?

Elle releva le regard et croisa le regard très soucieux de son père. Il posa la main sur son son front et quand il constata qu'elle n'avait pas de température, il la descendit sur sa joue.

\- Oui. Désolé papa j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

\- Tu es sûre que ça va? Si tu veux tu peux encore rester ici et je demanderais un jour de congé..

\- Non c'est bon papa. Je peux pas fuir les cours indéfiniment. Je dois y retourner sinon je ne sais pas si j'aurais le courage de le faire.

\- D'accord comme tu veux ma puce, mais promets moi que si tu ne te sens pas bien ou qu'on t'embête , tu rentres directement.

\- Je te le promets. Toute façon Alex a dit qu'il n'allait pas me lâcher, c'est limite s'il ne va pas s'incruster dans mes cours pour être sure que je vais bien.

\- Oui je lui fait confiance pour ça. Et puis tu sais que Sam aussi est là si tu as besoin.

\- Je sais, j'ai tellement de protecteur autour de moi. rit-elle

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa sur la tête, c'est à ce moment là que Castiel entra dans la pièce.

\- Bonjour.

Il embrassa sa fille sur le sommet de son crane et son mari sur la bouche.

\- Dean, la prochaine fois ne me laisse pas dormir aussi tard.

\- C'était volontaire mon ange. Tu ne dors pas assez ces temps-ci.

Castiel ne répondit rien et se servit un café. Il se servit dans la poêle et vint rejoindre sa famille à table. Ils mangèrent dans le calme, Joy fut la première à avoir terminé, elle ramena sa vaisselle dans la cuisine puis partit à l'étage pour se changer.

Dean regarda Castiel manger, il sentit comme un tremblement venant du sol. Il baissa le regard et vit la jambe de son conjoint trembler de bas en haut. Il posa délicatement sa main sur son genou, faisant relever le regard bleuté de son mari.

\- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas?

\- Tout va bien.

\- A d'autres Cass.. Tu sais que tu peux me parler.

\- Je..J'ai fait un cauchemar horrible cette nuit.

\- Oui je t'ai entendu remuer , je t'ai serré contre moi. Tu veux en parler?

\- C'était un rêve sur Joy.

\- Quel était ce rêve? demanda-t-il rapidement.

\- Elle mourrait.. On ne pouvait rien faire pour l'en empêcher.. Dean si jamais elle..

Castiel avait comme un sanglot dans la voix mais il ne pleura pas.

\- Hey.

Il se leva et s'agenouilla pour être à coté du brun. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et fixa son regard au sien.

\- Tout va bien d'accord. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, notre bébé va bien.

\- Ca semblait si réel Dean. J'ai cru pendant quelques secondes que cela l'était à mon réveil.

\- Je t'assure que tout va bien Cass.

\- On ne peut pas la protéger tous le temps Dean.. Nous en avons encore eu la preuve dernièrement.

\- Cass.. Ce qui est arrivé n'est pas de ta faute. Même Sam n'était pas là. Joy ne nous en veut pas, on doit parfois la laisser seule pour qu'elle grandisse. Mais je peux te promettre que rien d'aussi grave ne lui arrivera, et puis si c'est le cas je botterais le cul de Sam pour qu'il la soigne d'accord? lâcha-t-il dans un sourire.

Cette réflexion fit sourire Castiel et il caressa la joue de Dean avant de l'embrasser chastement. Il appuya son front contre le sien.

\- Qu'est ce que je ne ferais sans toi? questionna-t-il.

\- A mon avis, pas grand chose.

\- Je t'emmerde. ria-t-il.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime. répondit-il taquin.

Ils se sourirent complices. Joy refit son entrée, prête pour aller en cours. Elle revint s'attabler à table.

\- Ca va?

\- Oui ma puce tout va bien. rassura Castiel. Bon je dois aller m'habiller.

\- C'est pas trop tôt. se moqua Joy.

\- Petite ingrate. ricana le concerné.

Castiel s'éclipsa après avoir rangé son assiette dans l'évier. Il descendit quelques secondes plus tard, quelqu'un venait de sonner à la porte. Il ouvrit et sourit quand il vit Alex lui faire face.

\- Alex, entre.

\- Merci monsieur.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Castiel.

\- Je sais pardonnez moi Castiel.

Le blond se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il salua Dean d'une poignée de main et donna un câlin à l'adolescente.

\- Prête?

\- Pas vraiment.

\- T'inquiète pas ca va aller.

Elle hocha de la tête et se tourna pour embrasser ses deux parents.

\- Si tu as le moindre problème, tu nous contact d'accord. dit Castiel.

\- Je sais daddy.

Elle les salua une dernière fois puis se laissa guider par son meilleur ami. Il n'y eut pas trop d'embouteillages, ils se trouvèrent donc vite devant l'établissement. Alex se gara dans le parking des étudiants. Il arrêta le moteur et s'apprêtait à sortir.

\- Alex.. Est ce que..

\- Il n'est pas venu depuis ce qu'il s'est passé et j'ai demandé à Nina s'il était là aujourd'hui et apparemment il ne vient pas.

Elle hocha la tête, rassurée. Elle ne sentait pas de taille à l'affronter, même si elle savait que ce jour viendrait. Elle sortit de la voiture mais n'avanca pas, elle attendit qu'Alex la rejoigne. Il la guida en posant sa main sur le bas de son dos. Quand ils franchirent les portes, tous les élèves se turent et la regardèrent. Elle fit comme si de rien n'était et avança. L'arrivée jusqu'à son casier fut très longue, elle fut soulagée d'y arriver enfin.

\- Tu commences par Math c'est ca?

\- Oui.

\- Ca va aller?

\- Tant que je ne reçois pas de remarques ca devrait aller..

\- Toute façon les profs sont au courant, le directeur a fait un speech vendredi pour prévenir que le prochain qui ferait un truc de ce genre serait renvoyé. Linda a reçu une semaine de renvoi.

\- D'accord.

\- Bon je vais te conduire jusqu'à ta classe.

Il la conduit jusqu'à son local. Il resta avec elle jusqu'à la sonnerie, il l'embrassa longuement sur le front puis sortit de la classe à l'arrivée du professeur.

La journée se passa relativement bien malgré le petit désagrément sur le temps de midi, un étudiant qu'elle connaissait bien prénommé Jérémy s'était fait agresser dans les couloirs. Elle avait alors pris sa défense et avait repoussé ses assaillants. Elle l'avait aidé à ramasser ses livres.

\- Jérémy , ca va?

\- Oui.

\- Tu devrais aller trouver le directeur pour en parler.

\- J'ai pas besoin de ton aide.

Et il s'en alla sans plus de préambule. Elle se releva, elle avait eu un coup au coeur en voyant le regard noir du jeune homme. Le tiraillement de ce matin revint en force.

Alex se mit à lui parler, elle ne l'écouta que d'une oreille, perturbée par ce qui venait de se passer. Elle secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en place, ce rêve n'était rien d'autre qu'un cauchemar..voulut-elle se convaincre.

* * *

 _ **Alors , que pensez-vous de ce chapitre?**_

 _ **Je me réjouis d'avoir vos avis sur la suite de cette histoire.**_

 _ **A bientôt!**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello everybody !**

 **Comment va ?**

 **Je suis contente de vous retrouver pour ce chapitre, même si ce dernier ne sera pas du tout joyeux et que vous allez sans doute me détester x)**

 **Je m'excuse d'avance mais sachez que je vous aime très fort hein *yeux de chien battu*  
Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Joy aurait dû rester au lit ce jour-là, elle aurait dû dire à ses deux papas qu'effectivement elle ne se sentait pas bien. Elle aurait dû écouter son subconscient qui lui disait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'aller en cours aujourd'hui. Elle aurait dû suivre cet instinct qu'il ne l'avait jamais trompé. Si seulement elle l'avait écouté , elle ne serait pas entre la vie et la mort…

.

Elle n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir, elle avait remué dans son lit toute la nuit. Elle avait tout essayé : compter les moutons, s'imaginer une histoire dans sa tête, se tourner vers un livre, écouter de la musique. Mais rien ne l'aidait, il était 5 heures du matin et elle ne dormait pas. Sachant qu'elle devait se lever dans 2 heures, elle abandonna l'idée de dormir. Elle se leva discrètement et partit s'asseoir dans le salon.

Elle alluma la télé et baissa le volume pour ne pas réveiller ses parents. Elle mit un enregistrement de sa série préférée et regarda deux épisodes. Alors que le deuxième touchait à sa fin, elle entendit du bruit en haut et bientôt des pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier.

Deux mains se déposèrent sur ses épaules et un bisou se déposa sur le sommet de sa tête. Elle releva la tête et fit un sourire à Dean.

\- Ca fait longtemps que tu es réveillée ?

\- J'arrivais plus à dormir.

\- Cela ne répond pas à ma question.

Il s'assit sur la table basse du salon pour lui faire face.

\- Deux heures...

\- Je t'ai entendue faire des aller-retours toute la nuit entre la salle de bain et ta chambre, tu es sure que ça va ?

\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Bien sûr que si je m'inquiète.. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu as un problème ?

\- Tout va bien papa, je t'assure.

\- Tu devrais peut-être rester à la maison.

\- Non c'est bon j'ai besoin d'aller en cours et puis si ca va vraiment pas je rentre , d'accord ?

\- Je n'arriverais pas à te faire changer d'avis pas vrai ?

\- Il parait que je suis butée comme mon père. Répliqua-t-elle en souriant.

Il lui sourit complice. Il hocha de la tête et finit par se lever de la table basse. Il partit en direction de la cuisine en vue de faire le petit-déjeuner.

Le sourire de Joy se fana, elle n'aimait pas mentir à son père. Mais elle savait comme il pouvait vite s'inquiéter, elle ne voulait pas le faire pour rien. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais pressentiment, elle était juste fort nerveuse à cause des derniers évènements.

C'est son père qui l'a sorti de ses pensées en lui disant que le petit-déjeuner était prêt, son père les rejoignit quelques secondes d'après. Il embrassa longuement son mari avant de donner un bisou à sa fille.

Joy partit s'habiller lorsqu'elle eut fini de manger. Elle descendit ensuite pour rejoindre sa famille pour partir à l'école.

Elle vit Alex au loin, elle embrassa plus longuement ses parents que d'habitude.

\- Je vous aime très fort.

\- Nous aussi ma puce, passe une bonne journée. Répondit Castiel.

\- Ma puce ? demanda Dean.

\- Ca va, bon je vous laisse Alex m'attend.

Ils hochèrent tous les deux de la tête, peu convaincu. Elle sortit de la voiture et partit retrouver son meilleur ami.

\- Je suis sur que quelque chose ne va pas mais elle n'a pas voulu m'en parler ce matin.

\- Elle ne veut surement pas t'inquiéter Dean.

\- Mais je suis inquiet, encore plus lorsqu'elle ne se confie pas.

\- Elle partage ce trait de caractère avec toi, elle t'en parlera quand elle sera prête.

\- Tu as raison.

\- Bien sur que j'ai raison. Rétorqua Castiel

\- Ca va tes chevilles sinon ? se moqua-t-il.

\- Ben oui, pourquoi est ce que tu me demandes ca ? Elles vont très bien !

Cette réflexion tellement innocente le fit rire aux éclats tandis que Castiel le regardait avec un regard perplexe.

\- Dean, qu'y a-t-il de drôle ?

\- Rien mon ange. Ne change surtout pas.

\- Tu sais bien que non.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi Dean

Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent chastement, Dean regarda dans son rétroviseur et birfuqua pour sortir de sa place.

Quand Joy vit Alex, elle ne lui laissa même pas le temps de parler , elle fondit dans ses bras directement.

\- Hey cupcake, ca va ?

\- Ca pourrait aller mieux mais on fait avec.

\- Raconte ?

\- Rien t'inquiète, je suis juste particulièrement nerveuse aujourd'hui.

\- Il n'est pas là encore aujourd'hui donc tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

Elle hocha de la tête comme pour confirmer que sa nervosité venait de là. Elle rentra dans le bâtiment scolaire, la main d'Alex dans la sienne. Elle le suivit et serra fortement sa main. Il l'accompagna comme chaque matin à son casier. Elle l'ouvrit et prit les livres dont elle avait besoin pour le premier cours. Il l'accompagna ensuite jusqu'à sa classe, elle l'embrassa longuement sur la joue et le serra contre elle.

\- Tu es sûre que ça va ? Pas que je n'aime pas tes gestes mais on dirait que tu…

\- Oui ça va, j'avais envie d'un câlin c'est tout. Sourit-elle faussement.

\- D'accord…Si ça va, tu as mon numéro hein. Tu me textes dès que tu veux. Je te répondrais à la pause.

\- Je sais. On se retrouve à la cafet à dix heures ?

\- Oui. Bon je dois te laisser.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et la laissa s'installer, quand elle le fut il partit. Il commençait par sport, il rejoignit donc la salle de gym.

Joy crut que les deux heures de cours ne passaient pas, elle trouvait le temps long. Cette boule de nerf qui avait pris naissance dans son ventre ne voulait plus la quitter. C'est comme si elle suffoquait, sa respiration était hasardeuse.

Elle n'écoutait qu'à moitié le cours et le professeur lui avait déjà fait deux remarques. C'est comme si elle était déconnectée de la réalité. Son regard se perdait par la fenêtre et son esprit se vidait totalement.

Elle sursauta lorsque la cloche sonna et que les étudiants commencèrent à ranger leurs affaires. Elle fut la dernière à ranger et à être dans la classe, le professeur attendait patiemment qu'elle ait fini.

Alors qu'elle enfilait son sac à dos sur son épaule , des cris se firent entendre dans le couloir. Un frisson lui traversa l'échine, elle courut en direction du couloir et se figea devant la vision qui lui faisait face.

Il y avait du sang partout, des corps tombaient par terre les uns après les autres. Elle se retrouva au milieu de tous ces corps, elle laissa tomber ses affaires par terre. Elle vit Jackson qui tentait en vain d'arrêter le sang de couler , elle s'abaissa et posa ses mains sur sa blessure.

\- Ca va aller Jackson. Les secours vont arriver.

\- Je… Ca fait tellement mal.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Jackson ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblotante.

\- Il… Il est entré et a commencé à tirer sur tous le monde..je…

Jackson fermait de plus en plus souvent les yeux.

\- Non reste avec moi, continue de me parler..

Le sang n'arrêtait pas de couler , il passait à travers ses mains. Elle déchira un bout de sa chemise à carreaux et la posa sur sa blessure. Alors qu'elle la placait sur celle-ci elle entendit un cran de surêté derrière elle.

\- Relève toi !

Elle s'exécuta et fit face au tireur. Son sang se glaça lorsqu'elle fit face à Jérémy , un fusil à pompe à la main. Elle leva les mains devant elle pour lui montrer qu'elle ne lui voulait pas de mal.

\- Jérémy , on va parler calmement tous les deux , d'accord ?

\- J'ai pas envie de parler. Dit-il d'une voix dure.

\- Si on va parler, car tu en as besoin..

\- Qu'est ce que tu insinues par là hein ! se fâcha-t-il.

\- Je suis la pour t'écouter Jérémy, je t'en prie baisse ton arme.

\- Non, et puis toute manière c'est trop tard.

\- Non ce n'est pas trop tard, tu peux encore tout arrêter et te rendre.

\- Je veux pas aller en prison, toute facon après quand j'aurais terminé, je me suiciderais.

\- Terminer quoi ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Ma vengeance. Vous l'avez tous cherché.. dit-il d'une voix froide. Surtout toi.

\- Personne n'a mérité ça.. Même pas moi.

\- Oh si toi plus que les autres !

\- De quoi est ce que tu parles ? J'ai toujours été très gentille avec toi.

\- Il est vrai que les autres me harcelaient tous les jours et que personne n'a jamais rien fait pour les en empecher.

\- Je l'ai fais Jérémy et plusieurs fois.

\- Toi tu as fait pire que les autres.

Elle ne sut pas quoi répondre, elle ne comprenait rien de ce qui se passait. Il continuait de la fixer avec son regard froid, la seule chose qui avait changé c'est que ces yeux se remplissaient de larmes.

\- Je t'aimais Joy. J'étais fou amoureux de toi depuis l'école primaire.

\- Je…

\- J'attendais un geste de ta part, à chaque fois que tu me souriais, que tu m'accordais de l'attention je me disais que toi aussi tu m'aimais et que je devais juste me montrer patient mais ensuite tu es tombée amoureuse de cet enfoiré de Kyle, celui qui est ami avec tous les connards qui me pourrissent la vie depuis des années. Et j'ai su qu'en fait tu ne m'avais jamais aimé et que tu ne m'aimerais jamais ! Je me suis voilé la face pendant des années mais maintenant c'est fini.

Elle vit l'arme se lever vers elle , le regard de Jérémy s'était fait plus dur.

\- Je t'en prie. Ne fais pas ça ! On peut tout arranger.

Elle vit Jérémy pousser la gachette et c'est comme si la scène se passait au ralenti. Elle vit la balle arriver mais déjà elle lui traversait la peau, elle posa la main sur le bas de son ventre et une vive douleur se fit sentir. Elle gémit de douleur, elle écarta la main de sa blessure et vit le sang qui s'écoulait rapidement. Elle tomba sur le sol, ses jambes ne tenant plus son poids.

Elle essaya de ramper jusqu'à la bibliothèque dans une tentative vaine de fuir mais alors qu'elle arrivait au comptoir ou elle s'appuya elle entendit un coup de feu et un corps chuter par terre. Jérémy venait de se suicider.

Sa blessure lui faisait atrocement mal et surtout le sang n'arrêtait pas de couler, elle essayait de garder les yeux ouverts , c'était important elle le savait. Si elle les fermait elle était quasi sûre de ne pas pouvoir les rouvrir. Mais c'était tellement dur , elle avait tellement froid et envie de dormir..

Elle n'avait plus la force de rien. Elle était juste fatiguée..

.

Kyle était chez lui. Il n'avait pas encore eu la force d'aller à l'école. Il ne voulait voir personne, il ne voulait pas affronter leur regard et surtout il ne pouvait pas la voir. C'était trop dur de la voir si près et pourtant si loin de lui.

Il n'avait pas arrêté de lui envoyer des messages, il avait tout essayé : sms, skype et facebook. Elle les voyait mais ils restaient sans réponse et cela faisait trop mal. Elle ne voulait pas l'écouter, elle ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui..

Il ne pouvait pas supporter cette situation plus longtemps alors il avait décidé de changer de lycée il en avait trouvé un pas loin de là où il habitait. Il devait aller s'inscrire demain.

Il regarda son téléphone pour la millième fois pour aujourd'hui et souffla lorsqu'il vit qu'il n'avait aucun message. Il jeta son téléphone sur la table basse et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Il prit la télécommande et alluma la télévision. Il tomba sur la chaine infos, alors qu'il allait changer il entendit :

« Une fusillade est en cours au Lycée de Mac Kinney, les policiers viennent d'arriver sur les lieux. Le tireur serait un adolescent de 17 ans armé d'un fusil à pompe prénommé Jérémy Birnes. Il aurait…. »

\- Joy !

Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour se lever et sortir de la maison. Il courut en direction de l'école, espérant arriver à temps.

.

Dean était en train de retaper une voiture, la radio marchait en fond. Il était le nez dans le moteur lorsque la nouvelle tomba.

« Une fusillade engendrée par une étudiant de 17 ans du nom de Jérémy Birnes a lieur en ce moment même au lycée Mac Kinney. Les policiers viennet d'arriver sur les lieux et cherchent un passage pour rentrer.. Nous n'en savons pas plus pour le moment. »

Il lâcha sa clé à molettes dans le moteur et courut en direction de l'Impala sans donner d'explications à ses collègues. Il prit son téléphone et appela directement son mari.

\- Je suis en route Dean.

\- Putain Cass ,s'il lui est arrivé quelque chose , je te jure que je serais incontrôlable je pourrais pas..

Il perdait son souffle, il avait l'impression que son cœur était enfermé dans un étau.

\- Tout va bien se passer Dean. Regarde la route et souffle. Notre fille va ou ira bien.

Dean hocha la tête et accéléra de vitesse. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était arrivé à temps.

* * *

 ***va se cacher derrière le divan***

 **Je peux quand même vous demander votre avis sur ce chapitre et sur le suite?**

 **A bientot !**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello everybody !**

 **Comment allez vous ?**

 **Désolé pour ce trou dans les publications mais malgré ce que l'on peut croire la vie d'étudiante n'est pas une mince affaire et donc pas trop de temps pour moi avec tout ca :/. Mais ne vous inquietez pas je n'arrête pas cette fiction c'est juste qu'il faut que je trouve du temps pour les écrire.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Kyle arriva sur les lieux de la fusillade , il avait couru le plus vite possible. Il y avait des banderoles qui empêchaient le passage des gens mais surtout des curieux, l'adolescent reconnut de nombreux parents d'élèves , certains pleuraient tandis que d'autres criaient sur des policiers présents pour les retenir. Il chercha après les pères de Joy mais il ne les vit pas.

Kyle regardait partout et en même temps nul part, il vit de nombreux élèves dans les 4 ambulances présentes sur les lieux, son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il vit Alex, seul.

Il bouscula les nombreuses personnes qui lui barraient la route et courut en direction du meilleur ami de Joy. Il lui saisit le bras et le retourna, son coeur s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit le blond en larmes.

\- Alex , qu'est ce qui s'est passé!? Ou est-elle!? questionna-t-il paniqué.

\- C'est Jérémy , il est venu armé à l'école. Monsieur Jimin nous a fait sortir du cours de gym , j'ai voulu partir à la recherche de Joy mais ils nous ont pas laissé le choix , depuis il ne laisse personne entrer. Mon dieu Kyle je sais pas ou elle est...

Il éclata en sanglots suite à la dernière phrase. Kyle aurait voulu le consoler mais il n'y arriva pas , tout ce à quoi il pensait était Joy, elle était sa priorité.

\- Alex, elle était en cours de quoi!?

Il savait qu'il se montrait agressif mais il ne voulait pas perdre de temps , il devait la retrouver.

\- Histoire.

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide.

\- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire?

\- J'ai besoin que tu attires l'attention des policiers.

\- Kyle ne rentre pas la dedans, tu ne sais même pas si Jérémy est toujours en vie ou pas.

\- Je dois la trouver, je veux plus la laisser toute seule. Ecoutez je sais bien que tu dois me détester et que tu penses que je la mérite pas et tu as surement raison mais je l'aime et s'il lui est arrivé quelque chose et que j'aurais pu la sauver je m'en voudrais toute ma vie. Je suis amoureux d'elle et je dois...

\- Je vais t'aider. le coupa-t-il.

Kyle hocha de la tête pour lui signifier qu'il avait entendu. Il se faufila dans la foule , là où il y avait un moyen de se faufiler par l'arrière de l'établissement. Il fit signer à Alex et ce dernier opina du chef avant de se mettre à hurler pour attirer l'attention. Tous les regards se vissèrent sur lui et bientot les 3 policiers présents s'approchèrent du jeune homme inquiets.

Le brun n'attendit pas plus longtemps et passa par dessus la barrière pour se cacher dans les buissons. Des gens le virent faire et tentèrent d'interpeller les représentants de la loi mais déjà il était à la porte. Il entra sans plus tarder dans l'école et trottina dans les couloirs à la recherche de Joy.

.

.

Dean faillit renverser une bonne dizaine de personnes en se garant comme un fou furieux devant l'école, la poubelle n'eut pas autant de chance et il l'engloutit en dessous de la voiture. Il sortit de la voiture sans plus y réfléchir, suivi par son mari. Ils se précipitèrent aux barrières rouges et blanches qui bloquaient le passage en vue d'interpeller un policier.

Il essaya d'interpeller l'homme plusieurs fois mais il ne lui accorda pas d'attention, ce qui eut de l'enerver. Il s'approcha de lui et lui saisit le bras pour qu'il le regarde.

\- Monsieur, lâchez moi.

\- Ma fille est dans cette école, vous attendez quoi pour agir. explosa-t-il.

\- Dean..voulut le calmer Castiel.

\- Monsieur, nous essayons de faire sortir le plus grand nombre d'étudiants pour éviter un autre massacre quand nous serons surs qu'il ne restera plus que le tireur nous entrerons. dit-il d'une voix calme.

\- Ma gamine est peut etre en train de se vider de son sang là dedans! hurla-t-il.

\- Monsieur nous faisons tout ce qui est en notre possible pour sauver les étudiants de cette école.

Dean sentit la colère monter en lui, Joy était en danger il pouvait le sentir. Il voulut pousser le policier pour courir en direction de l'établissement mais Castiel attrapa sa main, alors qu'il se retournait pour lui demander de le lâcher, des exclamations le coupèrent dans son élan. Il tourna la tête et c'est la qu'il vit Kyle courir à l'arrière de la batisse, un policier essaya de le courser.

Il se retourna vivement quand il sentit la détresse de son mari, Castiel avait les yeux baissés et il avait la respiration haletante, il paniquait. Ces crises de panique avaient commencés après son agression à l'université. Depuis il lui arrivait d'en avoir quand il paniquait comme ici..

\- Cass...Cass mon ange , calme toi.

Castiel transpirait à grosses gouttes depuis 2 minutes et il toucha sa poitrine de son poing.

\- Cass, je te promets que cela va aller. Sam va venir l'aider, elle a du surement l'appeler.

Dean lui prit son poing tout tremblotant. Il le prit ensuite contre lui et le serra fort.

\- Ca va aller, je te promets que tout va bien se passer.

Au bout de longues minutes, Castiel se calma enfin et retrouva une respiration normale. Castiel s'éloigna quelques peu de lui et posa sa tête contre son cou.

\- Dean si quelque chose lui est arrivé, je..

\- Je suis sure que tout va bien et si même elle est blessée tout s'arrangera. Je suis que Sam pourra faire quelque chose.

Castiel hocha la tête, peu convaincu. Il avait si peur pour son enfant. Le couple sursauta lorsque quelqu'un hurla leur nom dans la foule. Ils se tournèrent dans tous les sens pour trouver la personne. Dean n'eut pas de mal à repérer la voix et le couple se précipita auprès de Crowley.

.

.

Kyle poussa les portes doucement, ne voulant pas faire de bruit au cas ou Jérémy serait dans les parages. Il ne vit personne dans le couloir, il sentit une vague de frissons lui traverser l'échine lorsqu'il vit des traces de sang sur les murs blancs des couloirs. Il vit une trace de main qui chutait vers le sol et il crut vomir lorsqu'il vit un étudiant avec un trou au milieu du front.

Il mit sa main sur sa bouche et prit une grande inspiration avant de reprendre sa marche , il arriva à une intersection et il regarda discrètement dans le couloir, personne.

Il se mit à courir et se stoppa lorsqu'il vit un autre couloir , il y jeta un coup d'oeil mais toujours aucun signe du tireur. Il n'avait pas baissé les yeux durant sa progression , ne voulant pas regarder les corps sans vie qui s'enchainaient.

Il fut soulagé de voir qu'il arrivait enfin tout près de la classe où Joy avait eu cours, il courut et se stoppa net lorsqu'il vit le corps sans vie du tueur lui faire face, la tête explosée.

Il ne put s'empecher de vomir et il se pencha pour remettre son petit déjeuner , quand la bile passa il put se relever. Il poussa la porte de la classe 248 et il se mit à la recherche de la jeune fille.

\- Joy!

Il regarda en dessous des tables, sous le bureau du directeur , meme dans l'armoire mais aucun signe de vie. Il se mit alors à paniquer et il sortit de la classe rapidement.

Il se sentit encore une fois nauséeux lorsqu'il vit une énorme trainée de sang sur le carrelage, elle menait à la bibliothèque. Il la suivit en marchant lentement, ayant peur de trouver ce qu'il cherchait..

Il ouvrit la porte en un grincement terrifiant et il releva la tête. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il vit la fille qu'il aimait appuyer contre le bureau de la bibliothécaire, blanche comme un linge , le t shirt ensenglanté et une mare de sang en dessous d'elle tachant son jeans qui avait viré au noir.

\- Joy! Joy , non , non , non. Je t'en prie ma chérie, dis moi que tu m'entends.

Il la secoua plusieurs fois et il put respirer lorsqu'elle murmura quelque chose, les yeux encore clos.

\- Je suis là, je vais te sortir de là.

Il passa son bras derrière sa nuque et passa son bras en dessous de ses jambes pour la soulever, sa tête tomba contre son cou.

\- Tiens bien ta blessure.

\- Sam... mumura-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Sam? Non c'est Kyle. Je vais te sortir de là, tiens bon d'accord? dit-il d'une voix brisée.

Il poussa la porte avec son pied et se dépecha de sortir, elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang, il savait que son temps était compté. Il trouva le chemin jusqu'à l'entrée principale , interminable. Il souffla de soulagement en voyant la porte d'entrée.

\- On est bientôt arrivé.

Il se tourna de sorte que ce soit son dos qui ouvre la porte, il entendit des cris et des exclamations lorsqu'il sortit.

\- J'ai besoin d'aide! hurla-t-il.

Aussitot , 4 policiers vinrent à sa hauteur et l'aidèrent à descendre alors qu'un brancard était amené , il la déposa délicatement sur le brancard et il sursauta lorsque Dean déposa sa main sur son épaule pour le pousser.

Il le laissa faire et laissa les deux parents ainsi que le parrain de sa petite amie s'approcher d'elle. Dean lui enlevait les cheveux qui lui barraient le front tandis que Castiel lui prenait la main alors Crowley se contentait de la regarder.

\- Messieurs, nous avons besoin d'espace pour s'occuper d'elle.

\- C'est notre fille. s'exclama Dean.

\- Nous en avons conscience mais laissez nous de l'espace pour travailler, nous devons l'emmener à l'hopital qui monte avec nous?

Les 4 hommes se regardèrent et Castiel hocha de la tête.

\- Tu es plus calme que moi pour conduire je monte avec elle.

Dean hocha de la tête et s'approcha pour lui donner un bisou chaste. Castiel les laissa placer le brancard dans l'ambulance et monta à sa suite. Le Winchester n'hésita pas une seule seconde et se dirigea vers l'Impala. Crowley monta sur le siège passager alors que Kyle s'asseyait sur la banquette arrière.

Dean démarra en trombe, suivant l'ambulance de près. Kyle baissa le regard sur son t shirt et il fit les gros yeux en voyant une grosse tache de sang le recouvrir. Il ne put empêcher les larmes qui menacaient de couler , elle avait perdu de sang et elle ne semblait plus consciente lorsqu'il l'avait déposé sur le brancard. Si elle ne s'en sortait pas , il s'en voudrait toute sa vie, car il n'avait pas été là pour la protéger.

Il n'était pas croyant mais en ce moment même il priait tous les saints pour qu'elle s'en sorte...

* * *

 **Kyle a finalement "sauvé" Joy.**

 **Alors à votre avis, que va-t-il se passer dans la suite?**

 **A bientôt!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello. Comment se passe vos vacances, bien j'espère ?**

 **Moi j'ai quasiment travaillé tous le mois de juillet et ici je suis en pause jusqu'au 16 aout donc j'en profite pour vous poster ce chapitre** **. :)**

 **Désolé pour l'attente je suis impardonnable vraiment. Je vais essayer de vous poster la suite la semaine prochaine ou alors ce sera fin du mois.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 _" - Qu'est ce que tu regardes comme ça ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce_

 _\- La merveille qui est devant moi._

 _Elle se posa sur le lit et le rejoignit, elle posa sa tête sur son pectoral et lui donna un petit coup dans le ventre._

 _\- Pff n'importe quoi._

 _\- J'ai toujours adoré t'entendre chanter._

 _\- Alors tu étais une groupie avant de me connaitre._

 _\- Ouais j'étais déjà sous ton charme._

 _\- Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi.. ricana-t-elle._

 _Elle posa sa tête sur ses mains et le fixa droit dans les yeux._

 _\- Je suis sérieux. Je ne vois qui ne pourrait pas t'aimer._

 _\- Apparemment cette ecervelée de Linda._

 _Il ne put s'empêcher de rire aux éclats suite à cette réflexion._

 _\- Je t'aime. dit il en souriant_

 _\- Je t'aime aussi."_

Dean avait roulé trop vite, il en avait conscience mais Kyle ne s'en était pas plaint. Il avait failli bruler un feu rouge mais il s'était arrêté derrière l'ambulance. Il avait alors tourné son visage vers le jeune homme et c'est là qu'il l'avait vu pleurer , il ne pleurait pas à grosses gouttes mais les larmes semblaient couler d'elle-même sur ses joues sans qu'il ne les contrôlent.

\- Merci. Dit-il pour briser le silence.

Kyle était surement perdu dans ses pensées car il sursauta. Il tourna son visage vers Dean, comme pour vérifier que c'était lui qui avait parlé.

\- Merci d'avoir été la chercher. Ajouta-t-il.

\- Ne me remerciez pas car si elle meurt ce sera de ma faute.

Dean fronca les sourcils. Il avait l'impression de s'entendre parler.

\- Je ne suis pas venue en cours aujourd'hui car j'étais trop lâche pour l'affronter. Je savais très bien qu'elle allait m'ignorer et faire comme si j'étais un étranger ou pire encore me dévisager et je n'ai pas eu la force de venir pour la voir alors que j'en meurs d'envie. Je ne peux pas me passer d'elle mais j'aurais pas supporter de voir de la haine dans ses yeux.

\- Est-ce que tu t'es joué d'elle ?

\- Non monsieur.

Dean le jaugea du regard et il sut qu'il ne mentait pas lorsque Kyle le fixa droit dans les yeux. Il détourna le regard et démarra en trombes derrière l'ambulance , la suivant de près sur le chemin qu'elle se frayait entre les voitures avec son gyrophare.

\- Je te crois.

\- Avec tout mon respect, que vous me croyiez ou non ne changera rien car votre fille ne me croit pas. Maintenant je ne veux que son bonheur que soit avec ou sans moi.

\- Tu lui as bien prouvé aujourd'hui que tu étais sincère et crois moi je sais qu'elle est aussi folle de toi que tu l'es d'elle.

Kyle ne put s'empêcher de lui lacher un petit sourire. Le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence, quand ils arrivèrent à l'hopital , Dean se gara à la va vite et aussitôt garé les deux hommes sortirent de la voiture pour courir après les urgentistes qui amenaient Joy dans l'hopital, suivi de Castiel qui tenait fermement la main de l'adolescente.

Un docteur courut dans leurs directions et s'adressa aux urgentistes. Castiel du se reculer et laisser la place aux personnes qualifiées. Dean le rejoignit et posa ses mains sur ses bras qu'il serrait contre lui.

.

 _" - Daddy! entendit-il hurler._

 _\- Mon ange? Tout va bien qu'est ce que tu as?_

 _La petite fille ne répondit rien et vient se réfugier dans ses bras , elle sursauta lorsqu'un éclair éclaira le salon et gronda sur le toit._

 _\- Hey.._

 _\- Daddy j'ai trop peur._

 _\- Tout va bien mon ange , ce n'est que l'orage._

 _\- Non il est en colère et vu qu'il frappe notre maison c'est contre moi._

 _Elle se mit alors à pleurer à chaque larmes, Castiel l'éloigna de lui et sécha les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues"_

 _\- Qui est en colère?_

 _\- Harry m'a dit que lorsqu'il y avait de l'orage c'était que Dieu était très en colère contre nous mais je t'assure Daddy c'est pas moi qui avait perdu les trois pièces du puzzle en classe c'est Miranda qui les avait cachée .._

 _\- Mon ange je t'assure que l'orage n'a rien à voir avec Dieu et si même c'était le cas il ne pourrait pas être en colère contre toi._

 _Il lui caressa les cheveux et posa ses mains sur ses joues._

 _\- Pourquoi?_

 _\- Parce que tu es tellement adorable qu'on ne sait pas resté faché contre toi, meme papa et moi on a du mal._

 _\- Je peux rester dans tes bras jusqu'à ce que papa soit revenu avec les pizzas?_

 _\- Bien sur mon ange et même si tu veux tu peux rester sur moi pour manger._

 _\- Je t'aime très fort daddy._

 _\- Moi aussi mon coeur et je serais toujours là pour veiller sur toi"_

 _._

\- Qu'est ce qu'on a ?

\- Femme , 16 ans , blessure par balle au niveau du foie, elle a perdu énormément de sang. On ne l'a pas trouvé tout de suite.

\- Elle doit être opérée d'urgence. Il faut appeler la banque de sang.

Le médecin partit en direction de la salle des opérations et tout d'un coup c'est comme le monde s'était arrêté pour Dean , Castiel et Kyle. Le sang de Joy suivait une ligne dans le couloir de l'hopital, montrant le chemin que le brancard avait emprunté.

Une infirmière vint à leur rencontre.

\- Messieurs je sais que vous êtes en état de choc mais il faut que je sache quel est son groupe sanguin ?

\- AB+. Répondit Castiel d'une voix enrouée.

\- Et évidemment c'est un groupe rare, on n'aura jamais assez de sang.

\- Je suis O- et donc donneur universel, prenez tout ce qu'il vous faudra. S'exclama Dean en relevant sa chemise.

\- Monsieur je me dois de demander, êtes vous homosexuel ?

\- Pardon. Mais qu'est ce qu'on s'en fout ! se fâcha-t-il.

\- Avez-vous une relation sexuelle avec votre compagnon durant le 4 derniers mois.

\- Vous croyiez vraiment que ce que je fais de mon cul est important en ce moment même , ma fille est en train de mourir bordel ! hurla-t-il.

\- Nous nous devons de prendre des mesures par rapport au VIH , si vous avez eu des relations sexuelles non protégées ces 4 derniers mois je ne peux pas vous autoriser à donner votre sang.

\- Ecoute moi bien espèce de salope, tu as intérêt à prendre ta foutue seringue et me la foutre dans le bras car si ma fille meurt à cause de toi je te jure que…

\- Dean !

L'infimière était terrorisée et regardait autour d'elle pour trouver de l'aide. Dean quant à lui était méconnaissable , il avait le regard noir obscurci par la colère. Castiel venait de poser sa main sur son torse pour le faire reculer. Alors que Castiel allait lui donner un poing pour le calmer , Kyle intervint.

\- Je suis O+ , je peux donner mon sang à Joy. Alors maintenant vous la fermez et vous le prenez, prenez tout s'il vous le faut.

La jeune femme hocha de la tête mécaniquement et elle partit en lui demandant de le suivre.

\- Deano , si on avait pas changé de vie j'aurais cru que tu étais possédé..

Le couple se retourna pour faire face à Crowley qui venait d'arriver.

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Elle s'est prise une balle dans le foie, elle a perdu beaucoup de sang.. répondit Castiel.

Dean se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, il baissa la tête et posa ses mains sur sa nuque. Castiel le rejoignit et posa sa main sur le haut de son dos.

\- Et ou étais Sam putain !

\- J'ai essayé de le prier dans l'ambulance mais il n'a pas répondu jusqu'à présent je lui ai dit où nous nous trouvions.

Crowley hocha de la tête et se mit à faire les cents pas dans le couloir. Il contacta Charlie et elle se mit en route mais elle en avait pour 5 heures.

.

 _" - Allez ma puce fais moi confiance tu peux y arriver._

 _\- Non je n'y arriverais pas papa, c'est trop difficile._

 _Dean sourit devant la bouille absolument adorable que faisait sa petite fille de 5 ans._

 _\- Mon coeur ca ne change rien du tout , tu savais déjà rouler à vélo avec les deux petites roues. Tu dois juste bien regarder devant toi._

 _\- J'ai trop peur papa, je vais tomber et me faire très mal et Melody elle m'a montré son bobo et elle avait une grosse croute sur le genou car en fait elle a pas fait attention et elle a..._

 _\- Hey , hey , tout va bien se passer papa te tient. Je te lacherais que quand tu seras prête d'accord?_

 _\- Tu me laisseras jamais tomber? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix_

 _\- Jamais"_

Le temps d'attente fut atrocement long , cela faisait bien 2 heures qu'il était là , Kyle les avait rejoint depuis une heure maintenant.

Alors que Crowley revenait avec des cafés , Sam arriva en courant.

Il n'eut pas le temps de parler que Dean se levait pour l'agresser.

\- Ou t'étais putain ! Elle s'est fait tiré dessus et toi tu foutais quoi hein ? On t'a appelé un bon nombre de fois et je suis sûre qu'elle l'a fait aussi !

Il le poussa et c'est Castiel encore une fois qui dut intervenir.

\- J'étais bloqué au paradis ! Je suis venu dès que j'ai pu.

\- Ca fait deux heures qu'on est là bordel !

Alors qu'ils se jaugaient méchamment , une voix les interpella.

\- Messieurs Winchester.

Ils se rapprochèrent du médecin qu'ils leur faisaient face. Castiel prit la main de Dean et la serra fort , il devait surement lui faire mal mais il avait besoin de sentir sa présence.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? questionna Sam rapidement.

\- Elle a fait une grosse hémorragie , elle a perdu beaucoup de sang , nous avons pu lui en rendre beaucoup grâce à Monsieur Jones. Son foie a été rudement touché et elle a fait deux arrêts cardiaques durant l'opération. Nous avons réussi à la stabiliser mais sachez que la situation est fort dramatique , la balle a transpercé le foie, nous avons réussi à suturer la blessure et arrêter le saignement mais cela pourrait se remettre à saigner..

\- Oh mon dieu... lâcha Castiel

\- Vous êtes en train de dire que notre fille est entre la vie et la mort ? demanda Dean.

\- Oui les prochaines 24 heures vont être décisives.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut la voir ?

\- Bien sur mais seulement deux personnes à la fois , elle est en salle de réveil.

Dean prit la main de Castiel dans la sienne et suivit le docteur pour voir leur fille. Kyle s'assit et Sam et Crowley firent de même quelques instants plus tard.

\- Si seulement j'étais encore un…

Sam releva la tête en lui faisant les gros yeux.

\- J'aurais pu la sauver en un claquement de doigt.

Sam le fixa droit dans les siens , il se leva d'un bond.

\- Ou est ce que tu vas ?

\- Présentement je n'ai pas les capacités de la sauver mais je promets que quand je vais revenir et je saurais la guérir.

Il partit sans se retourner, le pas décidé.

 _" - Parrain?_

 _\- Oui monkey?_

 _\- Comment tu as connu papa et Daddy? Vous ne m'en parlez jamais._

 _Ils étaient tous les deux à la plaine de jeu en train de jouer dans le bac à sable, Joy était agée de 9 ans._

 _\- Hum... C'est une longue histoire. En fait tes deux papas m'ont en quelques sortes sauver la vie._

 _\- Comment ça?_

 _\- Avant de les rencontrer je n'étais pas quelqu'un de bien et ils m'ont aidé à m'en sortir._

 _\- Tu étais méchant?_

 _\- On peut dire ça.._

 _La petite se releva sur les genoux._

 _\- Je ne te crois pas._

 _\- Ah non et pourquoi ca?_

 _\- Car tu es le parrain le plus génial et le plus gentil de la terre._

 _\- Oh mais ca c'est grâce à toi monkey._

 _\- Pourquoi? posa-t-elle d'une voix enfantine._

 _\- Car tu es ma deuxième chance et je ne remercierais jamais assez tes parents pour m'avoir accepté dans leur famille et surtout de m'avoir donné un petit être aussi formidable que toi._

 _\- C'est toi qui est super parrain et je t'aime jusqu'à la lune._

 _\- Ouais c'est loin ça! Beh moi tu sais quoi , moi je t'aime comme toute la galaxie. dit-il en souriant"_

* * *

 **Alors ca vous a plu ?**

 **A votre avis que va-t-il se passer avec Joy dans le prochain chapitre ? Et surtout que va faire Sam ?**

 **Je vous remercie pour votre lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour donner votre avis**

 **A bientôt !**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey! J'espère que votre rentrée s'est bien passée? Moi je rentre demain en cours.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine avec ce nouveau chapitre!**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Dean sentit son coeur se serrer lorsqu'il vit Joy , des machines l'entourant émettant un bruit qui prouvait que la jeune fille était toujours bien en vie. Dean serrait fermement Castiel contre lui, il aurait pu faire l'hypocrite et dire qu'il essayait juste de rassurer son mari, mais il sentait que s'il ne s'accrochait pas à lui , il chuterait aussi tôt.

Joy allait mieux mais il avait eu tellement peur, il ne sait pas ce qu'ils auraient fait s'il l'avait perdue. Joy avait été leur deuxième chance à tous, ils pouvaient enfin vivre une vie loin des monstres et plus ou moins normal. Bien sur il y avait les visions de Joy et cela n'était pas toujours facile mais ils étaient tellement bien entouré.

Crowley était devenu très important pour eux et ne parlons même pas de Joy, il était un énorme soutien pour la jeune fille , ainsi que son confident. Charlie quant à elle, était l'une des seules figures féminime que Joy connaissait, elle était aussi très présente sur elle surtout pour certaines choses que les garcons ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Sam veillait sur elle depuis sa naissance, même si les 3 hommes ne l'avaient appris quelques années auparavant seulement.

Dean et Castiel étaient plus que fiers de leur famille recomposée, il ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde.

Les deux parents s'approchèrent doucement du lit, se mettant chacun d'un coté. Dean prit la main de leur fille tandis que Castiel lui caressait les cheveux. Joy était très pâle et elle avait des grosses cernes sous les yeux , un tube passait de chaque extrémité de sa tête pour passer dans son nez.

Joy papillonna des yeux et au bout de quelques minutes elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle les ferma plusieurs fois et Castiel ferma la lampe , la pièce illuminée uniquement avec les lumières du couloir.

\- Mon ange? demanda Dean très inquiet.

Joy le regarda, son père vit qu'elle était perdue.

\- Tu es à l'hopital. Il y a eut une fusillade à l'école. Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang mais Kyle est venu te chercher.

Elle essaya de parler mais elle toussa. Dean prit une bouteille d'eau , il y placa une paille et l'amena à la bouche de sa fille.

\- Tiens bois ca.

Elle but quelques gorgées avant de rejeter la paille avec sa langue. Dean posa la bouteille sur la table à coté du lit.

\- Ou est il? questionna-t-elle d'une voix grave.

\- Il est dans le couloir avec parrain et marraine.

\- Il a donné de son sang pour te sauver. rajouta Castiel

Elle hocha de la tête pour lui signifier qu'elle l'avait entendu.

\- Et oncle Sam?

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce. Dean détourna le regard de sa fille. Elle tourna la tête et fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?

\- Rien mon coeur , ton père et ton oncle se sont disputés, ca va s'arranger. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter, tu dois juste veiller à te reposer d'accord?

Elle hocha de la tête , peu convaincue.

\- Tu veux que j'aille te chercher un soda?

\- Oui je veux bien Daddy.

\- D'accord je reviens de suite.

Castiel embrassa sa fille sur le front et quitta la pièce. Dean le suivit du regard puis baissa les yeux sur sa fille.

\- Papa , est ce que tu peux aller voir après parrain , marraine et Kyle.

\- Ma puce on ne peut être que deux dans la chambre et je veux pas te laisser.

\- Tu peux juste aller les rassurer alors? S'il te plait. Dis leur que je les aime et qu'ils ne doivent pas s'inquièter.

Dean fronça les sourcils , il y avait quelque chose de différent dans le regard de sa fille , il aquiesca de la tête et sortit à reculons de la pièce. Alors qu'il arrivait dans le couloir, son instinct le fit se retourner. Il vit sa fille se courber et être prise de convulsion , les machines s'affolèrent alors que l'électogramme chutait et montrait un barre plate.

\- JOY! J'ai besoin d'aide! hurla-il.

Il se pressa aux cotés de sa fille mais déjà les infirmières ainsi qu'un médecin entrait dans la pièce et le repoussait pour s'occuper d'elle. Tout s'agita d'un coup alors que le corps de Joy continuait de tressauter dans tous les sens, il la tournèrent sur le coté.

Alors qu'il était sorti de la chambre , il entendit quelqu'un courir dans le couloir et aussitot il sentit la présence de son mari à ses cotés. Il ne quittait pas la scène des yeux, il était comme figé. Les médecins injectèrent un produit dans la transfusion et la jeune fille finit par se calmer. Ils virent alors les médecins enlever la blouse de la jeune fille et prendre le défribrillateur.

\- 1.2.3 On dégage..

Le corps de l'adolescente se souleva d'un bond et retomba d'un coup. Ils réitèrent la procédure plusieurs fois, Castiel sentait un soubresaut à chaque fois qu'on choquait sa fille. Dean avait le souffle court et des larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

Il vit une infirmière lui saisir la main et les convulsions reprirent de plus belle et Dean comprit ce qu'il se passait. Joy était en train d'avoir une vision alors que son coeur s'affolait , elle n'avait aucun controle sur la situation et le seul moyen que son coeur se calme était que la femme lui lache la main.

Il rentra en trombe dans la chambre , on tenta de le repousser mais il fut plus fort qu'eux. Il saisit la main de la femme et tenta de la faire lacher mais bien vite un agent de sécurité entra dans la pièce pour le faire sortir.

\- Lachez lui la main! Vous êtes en train de la tuer! hurla-t-il hors de lui.

Il repoussa fortement l'agent de sécurité et courut vers sa fille , l'infirmière venait de lâcher sa main complètement apeurée. Il posa sa main sur son front et lui caressa les cheveux.

\- Mon ange , tout va bien. Reviens parmi nous , reviens nous..

Il posa un long baiser sur son front tout en lui murmurant ses mots à l'oreille. Castiel l'avait rejoint et posa sa main sur son épaule. Au bout de longues minutes qui semblaient des heures , ils entendirent la machine se calmer et un bip régulier interrompit le silence qui venait de se créer.

\- C'est un miracle.. lâcha l'infirmière.

Dean et Castiel ne les écoutaient pas , les yeux rivés sur leur fille.

\- Messieurs je vais devoir vous demandez de sortir, nous devons effectuer des examens sur votre fille, il n'est pas normal qu'elle ait eu des convulsions. Nous allons l'emmener faire un scanner cérébral. leur demande le médecin

\- Est ce que cela peut être grave?

\- Cela dépend ce qu'on y trouve.

Le couple hocha de la tête et quitta la pièce. Dean lui prit la main et ils marchèrent au ralenti pour rejoindre leur famille. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent , Charlie qui était appuyée contre Crowley se releva. La rousse se hâta auprès du couple et serra tour à tour Dean et Castiel. Kyle les rejoignit et se mit derrière le brun.

\- Comment va-t-elle?

\- Quand on est arrivée elle allait bien. Cas a quitté la pièce pour aller chercher un soda et moi elle m'a demandé de partir pour vous donnez des nouvelles , je venais à peine de quitter la pièce quand elle s'est mise à convulser et son coeur s'est emballé.

\- Elle a eu une vision à cause d'une infirmière et elle n'arrivait pas à reprendre le dessus , Dean a du intervenir. Ils l'ont emmené faire un scanner cérébral.

\- Est ce qu'elle va s'en sortir? demanda Kyle

\- Ils ont dit que ca dépendait de ce qu'il trouvait. répondit Castiel

\- Ou est Sam? posa Dean.

\- Il est parti quand vous êtes partis la voir , il a dit qu'il allait trouver de quoi l'aider.

\- Il a intérêt. répondit Dean durement

\- Dean.. -s'exclamèrent Castiel et Charlie.

\- Ne lui en veux pas, tu sais très bien qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle. rajouta Castiel

\- Alors j'espère pour lui qu'il saura la sauver si le scanner n'est pas bon.

.

.

Sam venait d'arriver au paradis. Il savait exactement où aller et il traversa les bureaux de grandes enjambées , il arriva devant le bureau et une assistante voulut l'arrêter.

\- Je veux voir Vrael.

\- Samuel , il est occupé en ce moment.

\- J'en ai rien à foutre je dois le voir c'est urgent.

Il la repoussa de la main et rentra dans le bureau. Il trouva son chef assis derrière son bureau. Il ne releva pas la tête lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce.

\- Je suis désolé monsieur j'ai essayé de lui expliquer mais il n'a rien voulu entendre.

\- Tout va bien Anaelle. Laissez nous.

\- Samuel , que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite.

\- Je veux une promotion , je veux pouvoir soigner Joy.

\- Vous n'avez pas assez d'expérience pour évoluer en tant qu'ange supérieur Samuel.

\- Comment voulez vous que je veille sur elle et sur Dean et Castiel si je ne peux pas les soigner ou les sauver , ma nièce est en train de mourir en bas.

\- La médecine humaine évolue de plus en plus, ils vont l'aider.

\- Vous savez très bien qu'ils ne pourront pas la sauver. Vous devez me donner ce pouvoir.

\- Vous n'êtes pas encore près, savez vous que Castiel a attendu des millénaires avant d'obtenir ce pouvoir et encore c'est Père qui l'avait décidé.

\- Alors vous allez la laisser mourir, c'est une de vos prophètesse non? Elle est importante pour vous.

\- Je suis désolé mais...

Il ne put se retenir et le prit par les pans de sa veste de costume et le colla contre la baie vitrée, ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol. La colère débordait de ses yeux et ceux ci étaient dilatés.

\- Ce n'était pas une demande mais un ordre , vous savez que je ne suis pas comme les autres anges, je suis un Winchester avant tout. Vous savez jusqu'où je peux aller alors vous avez intérêt à me donner ce pouvoir pour que je puisse sauver l'une des personnes les plus importantes aussi bien pour moi que pour vous.

Ses yeux venaient de s'illuminer de bleus et bientot sa colère transpercait tout son corps d'une couleur bleue aveuglante.

* * *

 **Alors ca vous a plu ?**

 **J'ai bien aimé écrire Sam en mode badass, en même temps on sait toutes et tous de quoi il est capable pour sa famille. Alors à votre avis qu'est ce qu'il s'est passée avec Joy et est ce que Sam va avoir ce pouvoir?**

 **Je vous remercie pour votre lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour donner votre avis.**

 **A bientôt !**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey!**

 **Comment allez vous? Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui avec un nouveau chapitre.**

 **Merci aux lecteurs et lectrices de l'ombre et de la lumière.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Dean et Castiel attendaient dans la salle d'attente. Castiel avait le front posé contre la tempe de son mari et il lui caressait la nuque. Il sentait que Dean était en train de perdre pied et ils devaient rester fort pour leur fille. Il mourrait lui aussi de craquer et de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps mais ni Dean et surtout pas Joy avaient besoin de cela. Il déposa un baiser sur la joue de son mari et lui murmura des paroles réconfortantes.

Charlie avait appuyé sa tête contre l'épaule de Crowley et elle triturait ses doigts, elle détestait les hopitaux depuis la mort de ses parents et se retrouver ici pour sa filleule était insupportable. Crowley qui avait senti sa détresse l'avait prise contre lui et l'avait rassurée, la rouquine s'était calmée depuis quelques minutes. Kyle lui observait cette famille en silence.

Ils ne surent pas combien de temps, ils attendirent dans la salle d'attente mais cela leur parut une éternité. Ils se relevèrent tous d'un bon lorsqu'on prononca le prénom des parents.

\- Oui?

\- Nous venons d'effectuer un scanner cérébral à votre fille.

\- On sait cela dites nous ce qu'il en est. répondit Dean un peu agressivement.

\- Dean.. le calma Castiel

Il prit sa main dans la sienne et le Winchester la serra très fort, presque à lui en faire mal.

\- Le scanner nous a révélé que durant son hémorragie, votre fille a contracté un caillot de sang qui est monté jusqu'au cerveau. Son attaque ainsi que ce caillot a provoqué un manque d'oxygène au niveau de son cerveau..

\- Attendez vous êtes en train de dire que...

\- Je suis désolé..Votre fille ne finira pas la nuit, il lui reste quelques heures tout au plus.

\- Mon dieu.. mumura Charlie

Charlie explosa en sanglots et se réfugia dans les bras de Crowley qui n'en menait pas large. Il la serra contre lui alors que son corps se secouait en spasmes. Kyle s'écroula par terre.

\- Je suis vraiment navré messieurs. Vous pouvez évidemment tous aller la voir dans sa chambre en vue des circonstances.

Castiel ne put retenir ses larmes cette fois et les gouttes tombèrent en rafales sur son visage. Dean resta figé alors que le médecin s'en allait, leur laissant de l'intimité.

\- Non..Non c'est un cauchemar je vais me réveiller.. répétait-il.

Castiel tenta de s'approcher de lui mais son homme reculait sans cesse et il finit coller au mur, il se prit le visage entre ses mains. Castiel posa sa tête contre son torse et le prit contre lui.

\- Elle peut pas mourir Cass.. On peut pas la perdre.

Les larmes de Castiel redoublèrent et Dean le serra fort contre lui, presque à l'étouffer. Après quelques minutes, Dean s'éloigna de lui.

\- Je dois la voir, il faut que..

Dean partit en direction de la chambre , suivi par tous le monde. Charlie , Crowley et Kyle s'arrêtèrent devant la baie vitrée, ils avaient bien compris que Dean et Castiel devaient la voir seuls dans un premier temps.

Le blond entra dans la pièce et il se précipita aux cotés de sa fille. Castiel partit vers l'autre coté et lui prit la main, auquelle il déposa un baiser. Joy avait une machine pour l'aider à respirer et son rythme cardiaque était calme , on aurait presque dit qu'elle dormait.

Dean se pencha vers la tête sa fille et lui embrassa longuement le front. Il caressa ensuite ses longs cheveux et les dégagèrent de son visage.

\- Je suis là mon bébé. Daddy et moi on est la tout près de toi. On va trouver une solution , je te le promets.

\- Dean..

\- Je ne la laisserais pas mourir Cass, c'est hors de question. dit-il presque avec colère.

\- Nous ne menons plus la même vie qu'avant, il n'existe plus de moyen de...

\- Alors Sam a interet à se ramener avec des pouvoirs de guérison sinon je trouverais un moyen de monter au paradis et je les ferais souffrir.

Castiel hocha de la tête vaincu. Il ferma les yeux et pria silencieusement Sam, en espérant qu'il avait trouvé une solution.

Les heures défilèrent et ils n'avaient toujours aucune nouvelle de Sam. Toute la famille était rassemblée dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Un silence pesant y régnait et personne n'osait parler. Ils avaient tous le regard fixé sur Joy, qui semblait toujours aussi paisible.

La tête de Joy tomba sur le coté et un bip assourdissant coupant la silence de la pièce. Castiel se releva et pleura lorsqu'il vit que la machine affichait que le coeur de Joy venait de s'arrêter.

.

Joy fut aveuglée par une lumière blanche. Elle leva sa main devant elle pour cacher ses yeux. Elle resta sur place et observa les alentours. Ou se trouvait-elle?

\- Papa? Daddy?

\- Salut gamine.

Elle sursauta en entendant cette voix venir de derrière elle, elle se retourna et fronça les sourcils. Elle avait déjà cet homme, cette casquette lui disait quelque chose.

\- Bobby?

Bobby hocha de la tête et la jeune fille lui sauta dans les bras, tellement heureuse de revoir son vieil ami.

\- Mais que fais tu là? Je ne t'ai plus revu depuis mes 8 ans. Tu as dit que tu devais me laisser et tu n'es plus jamais revenu.

\- Quelle mémoire. Effectivement je ne pouvais plus revenir, j'intervenais trop dans ta vie, il fallait que je partes.

\- Ou suis-je Bobby ? Je ne comprends et ou sont Papa et Daddy?

\- Tu ne te rappelles de rien ? Creuse , gamin tu vas trouver les réponses.

Elle le regarda suspicieusement et bientot les souvenirs refirent surface. Les cours , la fusillade, le coup de feu..

La jeune fille s'écroula , la main posée sur sa blessure et pourtant ,aucune trace de sang sur elle.

\- Ma puce, tu es en train de mourir..

Il l'aida à se relever alors qu'elle le fixait de ses yeux verts.

\- Non.. Je ne veux pas mourir Bobby. Mes parents et ma famille ont besoin de moi, je peux pas les laisser.

\- Sache que je suis très fière de toi et d'eux aussi.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Dis leur juste que je les aime et qu'ils ne doivent pas perdre espoir d'accord?

\- Je..

\- Va.. Sam vient d'arriver.

Il l'embrassa sur le front avant de la pousser, elle se sentit tomber et elle hurla de toutes ses forces, apeurée par sa chute.

Elle fut de nouveau aveuglée par une lumière sauf que cette fois-ci il n'y avait pas de calme reposant. Elle entendait des voix qui hurlaient , des bruits de machines qui bipaient.

Elle papillonna des yeux et les referma aussitot face à la lumière qui lui donna mal aux yeux. Elle crut entendre ses deux parents mais elle ne parvenait pas à discerner les voix, elle voulut parler mais elle eut comme un relan de nausée lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose entraver sa gorge.

Elle avait l'impression d'être comme dans un étau, elle entendait les voix au loin mais elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Elle usa de toutes ses forces pour ouvrir les yeux et affronter cette lumière qui lui donnait mal à la tête.

Elle vit alors son oncle lui faire face , une main sur le front. Elle tourna la tête difficilement et vit que ses deux papas étaient auprès d'elle. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait et elle n'arrivait pas à parler. Elle voulut lever la main pour tirer ce qui la genait mais sa main resta couchée contre sa cuisse. Elle n'avait même pas la force de lever un membre, était-elle toujours en train de mourir?

Elle vit ses deux parents s'éloigner d'elle ainsi que Sam. On lui parla mais ses oreilles bourdonnaient un peu et elle ne comprit pas ce qu'on lui disait. Elle sentit l'entrave se retirer peu à peu de sa gorge et elle toussa à s'en déployer les poumons. Sa gorge était sèche et aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Elle voulut appeler ses parents et tenta de lever la main comme pour les attraper mais seuls ses doigts bougèrent.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle vit leur visage dans son champs de visions et elle ferma les yeux lorsque ses deux papas se penchèrent pour l'embrasser et la serrer contre eux. Elle sentit leur parfum et une larme coula sans qu'elle ne puisse la contrôler.

* * *

 **Alors qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre?**

 **Content de revoir Bobby?**

 **Je me réjouis de lire vos commentaires.**

 **A bientôt et bon dimanche!**


End file.
